You Can't Go Back
by CaliBabe
Summary: One Night, A mistake to one man, turns into a miracle that one woman is searching for. What happens seventeen years later when "the mistake" comes knocking at the door, and what secrets are held in the small town of Port Charles.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! So this was the first FF I wrote, and It's pretty popular on other sites, so I figured i would post it here for you to read. So it is pretty self explainitory, but if you have a question ask, and I will try to answer it! Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

It was late. She never planned to work that late, but she just had so much work, too many things to do, and not enough time. So she had stayed late, way past Midnight to get what she could done. However, once midnight rolled around she just couldn't work. All the events of that day, that rainy October day came back to her, and she couldn't take it any more so she left.

Deciding she needed to clear her head, she started the walk from her office to her home. Well at one point in time it was her home, but now, now it was just a place to sleep, somewhere to rest and kick back before the next work day. She never knew why she stayed there. Maybe because it was where she was happiest, her first real home, but that wasn't the case any more, and it would never be again.

She decided to cut across the docks. It was drizzling when she left her office but now it was a full-fledged rainstorm.

As she approached the docks her heart jumped into her throat as she say him. There he was sitting on the edge of the docks. His masculine back hunched over, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. She wondered what he was doing the hunched over looking so fragile. She figured he would be at the hospital, but he wasn't.

She stood there looking on not able to move, afraid to, for fear he would disappear, again. Gathering all her strength she slowly placed one foot in front of the other walking towards him...

He knew she was there watching him he could feel her. He always could. He just wasn't sure he could face her, he wasn't sure he could look at her without feeling guilty. He was so close to losing everything he had ever wanted, but he wanted it with her. His love, his life, his only life, the one standing 20 feet behind him just watching him through the down pour of rain.

As she started to move toward him the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, his heart got jumpy, and the events of that day almost faded, almost. He still had this nagging felling that he should be at the hospital with her. She was living with him. As she reached out to touch his shoulder all those felling left. All he thought of was her, his angel on the docks with him...

She never knew how she did it. How she was able to walk across the docks to him, but she managed. As she approached him she could feel her heart speed up, her pulse quicken, all the while thinking that he should be at the hospital with her, he was living with her, and they were close. However as she reached to touch his shoulder all those thoughts were gone. All she could think of was him, her life sitting hunched over on the docks...

As her hand finally made contact with his shoulder sparks flew through the two. For two brief second they forgot about the past, and were just comfortable with the contact. As he stood up he slowly turned, making eye contact with her. That's when she realized he had been crying. His blood shot baby blue eyes revealed all the emotion he had felt that day.

As he stood up and turned around to face her there eyes met and he could tell she could see the pain. No words were needed. There never was a need for words with the two of them.

Silently with her eyes she asked if he was going to be ok. With a simple nod he let her know he would be. The stood there in the rain for what seemed like forever just staring into each other's eyes. Silently hoping for more. As he slowly dipped his head down her heart began to race. Was he about to kiss her? A second later there was no need for the question as their lips met in a passionate fury. They both wanted more as the continued their lip lock. Finally, the need for air becoming evident, they break apart resting their foreheads together.

As they stare into the others eyes they see the want, the need, to be closer. As they return to their lip lock he starts grabbing at her shirt. Slowly she pulls back and looks into his eyes. Seeing the love in his eyes she can't resist. She takes his hand, slowly moving across the docks.

That night she didn't go home alone, and she didn't sleep much. She spent the night with him. Making him feel loved, and him making her feel loved as they connected over and over again that night.

That would be the last night they would spend together for some time. That would be the last night they would be truly happy for some time. That was the night both there lives changed. Forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed it. So I was going to wait until a few more people had reviewed to update, but I got tired of waiting, so here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!

------------

Chapter1

17 years later, Port Charles, NY

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...SMACK...It was the same thing everyday. He would wake up hours before the alarm went off and lay in bed. Thinking. Thinking about everything but mostly about the last thing he said to her...

_FLASHBACK_

"We need to talk"

He looked up from his place on the docks to see her, and instantly his mind filled with guilt. He slept with her, he slept with her numerous times and that was just over a month and a half ago. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He loved her! So why did he feel so guilty when he looked at her.

She could she the look in his eyes. He was confused. He was unsure of what to do next. She however was sure of what she had to do. She just came from the hospital. They told her something that she thought would never happen to her again, ever again, but it did and now all she had to do was tell him. Talk about difficult.

"Look we need to talk about what..."she started

He knew what she was going to say, or at least he thought he did. He couldn't let her say it. If she said those words, those three little words, he'd never be able to walk away. And walking away is exactly what he had to do. He had responsibilities, and not to her any more but to the woman and baby girl in his home. So he did it. He broke her heart.

"Look, I don't care what you have to say. I can't do it. I won't. We can't work. That night, that night was a mistake. A mistake."

When the words came out of his mouth they seemed so cold. She didn't know what to say but she had to say something.

"Please...Just listen."

The way she said it made his heart break, but he didn't move he stared her straight in the eyes, never blinking and as harsh as he could make it sound he told her.

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave. Leave me alone, Port Charles, whatever. Just don't come near me any more."

And with that he turned and left. Little did he know that she would listen, she would leave. She would start her life all over but not with out saying one last thing barley above a whisper...

"I'm pregnant Jason."

_END FLASHBACK _

"JASON"

The yelling from down stairs brought him out of his daydream. It was her he really didn't want to deal with her. Its like she never heard of knocking. He slipped on his pants and a shirt and made his way down the stairs.

"JASON"

"WHAT"

She glared at him. He looked exhausted. He always did.

"What happened to you?"

"Sam" Jason stated in a tone saying don't go there.

"Alright, alright, Sonny wants to see you. That and Lila wants you to get Sonny to let her go out."

Running his hand down his face in frustration. He really didn't want to deal with this. He wanted to get some coffee.

"Fine let Sonny know that I'll be over after I get some coffee at Kelly's. I need a walk."

With that said he grabbed his keys and left leaving Sam standing in the middle of the room.

"Fine, and Mister I don't like to talk about my felling or any thing at all leaves the building."

As Sam was leaving she looked around Jason's penthouse. It never changes in all the years she had known him it never changed. It still looked the same as when Sonny said Courtney redecorated. It hadn't changed. He really hadn't changed. As much as she tried to break down those walls he put up it was just too hard, but Lila did it with one look she had Jason, and Sonny wrapped around her little finger. With one last look around the room, Sam shut the door and walked back across the hall to her husband and daughter.

-.-

Los Angeles, California

It was a beautiful morning for a run down the beach to watch the sun rise. Of course every morning was considering she could never sleep. It had become her habit ever since Emma would cry in the early mornings. She would strap her into the stroller put her running shoes on and jog down the boardwalk to get the baby to sleep, her baby, their baby. As she thought about Emma her mind drifted...

_FLASHBACK_

She sat alone in Kelly's playing with her fingers. She knew she should tell him he was the father there was no question of that, but as she thought back to what he said to her she became more determined to leave. He told her it was a mistake, to leave. It never felt like one to her, it couldn't be, and she knew it. He was just trying to do what was right for the people living with him.

As she continued to sit there and think her mind continually wandered to them, the woman, and child sleeping in his home. She didn't really know what happened between them all she knew was it hurt to see them together. Together. They were together. As those thoughts washed over her mind she realized what she had to do. As the realization washed over her, she reached for her phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

BRING...BRING...As she waited for the phone to be answered she thought about what her baby would be like, girl or boy, would they have her smile or his, who's eyes? She was brought out of her thoughts by the voice on the other end of the line...

"Hello? Hello? Anybody there?"

"I'm sorry. I was just getting lost in my thoughts. Can you meet me at Kelly's in ten minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. Is something wrong?"

"No. Look we'll talk when you get here. Bye."

"O.K. What ever you say. See ya soon."

15 minutes later

As she approached the women she could tell that there was something going on. She walked around the table and sat in the vacant chair. She looked at the woman across from her and couldn't quite figure her out. Finally she spoke up.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm leaving."

And like that she was confused

"What do you mean your leaving? Are you going on vacation? You better not be going with..."

"No I'm not going on vacation. I'm moving. I'm leaving Port Charles for good."

As she looked at the woman across from her she could see the questions coming.

"What, Why? You don't have to leave. He doesn't love her he's doing it out of obligation."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. He wouldn't want you to leave, he would..."

And just like that she lost it. She couldn't take it. So she snapped. At the top of her voice she screamed.

"CARLY! Would you just listen to me? I have to leave. He told me to. I can't stay. I'm moving."

She could see the questions in her friend's eyes so she continued.

"I'm moving to California. My stuff is on the way. I'm going by myself. I have to. Please, please don't be mad at me. I have to do this for me. I'll call you when I get settled."

With that the younger woman walked out of the restaurant and away from her past to a new life far away from the family that she loved so much.

_END FLASHBACK_

As she approached her home on that sunny Californian beach she was brought back to reality. Port Charles wasn't her life this was. As she neared the porch entrance to the kitchen she could smell the bacon cooking. She entered the kitchen and inhaled. God was she hungry.

"Morning Court."

"Morning Patty. You didn't have to cook."

"I would have had to Cook for that husband, and that child of mine any way so I came here to use your food," She stated with a smirk.

Patty was Max's wife. They came to California when Max found out she was pregnant. He promised he wouldn't tell Sonny, or Jason for that matter as long as he could come and watch over her. So he came stating to Sonny that he had a child to raise and his current lifestyle wasn't conducive to raising a baby. So him and Patty packed up and moved to California with their 6-month-old daughter Cassie.

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks. So where are they?"

"Their coming. Max is waking up Cassie as we speak."

"Talk about a headache."

"You're telling me. I think he's just glad he doesn't have to wake Emma." Patty stated with a giggle.

"Urg...I should probably go do that."

With that said Courtney made her way up the stairs to her daughters' room to do the impossible. Wake her up on a Saturday morning before noon, in fact it was only about 8:15, but they had a lot to do that morning.

--------

If you are wondering how this story or my other one will turn out check my Bio. That should give you some clue as to which couple's I swing towards. Please leave feedback, I appreciate it


	3. Chapter 2

Yellow! Thanks for the reviews! You're all wonderful! So I have like the first 20 some chapters already typed and the faster you review the faster I'll post more! So enjoy!

--------------------

Chapter 2

Port Charles, NY

As Sam stepped out of Jason's penthouse and into the hallway, to return to her home, she was met with the screams of her husband...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT?'

"I'm sorry Sir. He said he needed..."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE NEEDED. I NEED TO TALK TO HIM."

Sonny was furious, and the new guard was getting the heat of it now. He wasn't really mad at him, just at his ex-wife, and the thought of his daughter going to a party with a guy.

Slowly Sam approached him, tapping him on the shoulder, he spun around.

"Jason went to get some coffee he'll be back soon. I didn't see Riley in there so I'm guessing he went to meet Morgan already." Sam stated.

She turned toward the new guard and looked him up and down. He was terrified. Who couldn't blame him, getting yelled at by Sonny was a very scary thing. Sam felt bad for the guy, Her husband always yelled at the guards, that is ever since Max left. Max had said it was to raise his daughter and Sonny was fine with that. However, when Sonny found Max was working for his sister he lost it. He saw it as betrayal and hadn't spoken to Max, or Courtney for that matter, since then. Sam turned back to her husband and spoke.

"I'm going to go wake Lila, play nice."

And with that said she walked in the door to her home. Once up the stairs Sam taps lightly on her daughters' bedroom door. Receiving no answer she slowly turns the knob and walks in. She spots Lila sleeping peacefully in her bed. Very quietly she walks up to the bed and sits on it. Gently shaking her daughter, Sam tries to wake her. Getting no response she softly speaks.

"Lila, sweetie you need to get up. We have a lot to do."

"Mom" Lila whines, "I don't wanna. I need my beauty sleep"

Frowning at her daughter Sam replies "Sweetie you have to get up. We need to get you a dress for that party you want to go to, and you still need to work on your father."

Slowly Lila turns to face her mom "Mom that parties not for like another 2 weeks, and can't Uncle Jason work on Dad?"

"I asked him to, but I want to get your dress today."

"Why? I just want to sleep."

Standing Sam makes her way for the door. Turning to face her daughter before she exits the room, She says "Because...Carly's out of town, so we won't have to worry about running into her." Turning back around she leaves her daughter to get ready for the day ahead of them.

As Jason entered Kelly's he scanned the building. Spotting Morgan, and Riley, he slowly approached them and sat in one of the two vacant seats. He looked to Morgan, and then to Riley, and slowly drifted back to their first meeting.

_FLASHBACK_

Morgan was 8; he had gone to the park with a now 16 year old Michael. Jason had said he would meet them there to spend some time with his nephews and buy them lunch. When Jason arrived at the park, they left for Kelly's. As they walked Morgan bombarded Jason with questions, "what took you so long...can I get some ice cream...what about Michael..." They just kept coming.

As they approached Kelly's they saw a small boy, no older than Morgan, cowering in a corner. As they approached him Jason could tell something was wrong. He told his nephews to go inside and call an ambulance. They did what they were told as Jason approached the boy. It took him some time to get the boy to trust him, but by the time the ambulance arrived you couldn't pry the boys arms off of him.

The boy was given a clean bill of health at General Hospital. Later he would go home with Jason, its not like Sam or Lila were there anymore. It was found he was an orphan, so Jason was made his legal guardian.

_END FLASHBACK_

As Jason was reliving his first meeting of Riley, Michael had taken a seat at the table. This drew him out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw the waitress take there order and leave four coffees. As they sipped their coffee Jason spoke up.

"So where did you mother go?"

"Where does she go every May?" Morgan responded sarcastically

Leaning over Michael slapped Morgan on the backside of his head, "She went to go see Aunt Courtney," Michael stated and under his breath added "and Emma"

"What was that," Riley asked. Who up until now had stayed silent, trying to gage Jason's response to the news that once again Carly had gone gallivanting off to California, probably enraging Sonny in the process, he had heard about Courtney. Never met her, but he knew that Jason loved Courtney. The way he got quiet any time her name was mentioned, or avoided questions about her. Jason's mind must have been reeling.

"I didn't say anything," Michael lied

"How come I never got to meet her?" Morgan questioned. He had always asked to meet her, but it seemed every time his mother went to visit her he was left in Port Charles. He had heard about the Max situation from Michael, and didn't get the big deal. By the time he was 14 he understood, his Dad and Uncle were being stupid. It was just a job; its not like Max divulged every secret of their operation to the cops.

"Why does your mother always go to California, her plans don't work." Jason reminded them, while ignoring Morgan. She had always tried to get him to go with her, but he never did eventually, she asked less, but never stopped.

"She doesn't have a plan," Michael stated, "She went to see Aunt Courtney, Max, Patty, Cassie, and..."

"And who?" Riley asked noticing the hesitation in Michael's voice.

"Go shopping of course," Michael covered, "Look I got some work that needs to be done." Standing Michael nodded to the three men still at the table and walked out.

"Was he acting strange or what?"

"Yeah, whatever Morgan. Look Jase we gotta go. That shipments coming in and..."

"Yeah. Go. I have to go see Sonny anyway."

As the three men walked out, Michael hid around the corner, thinking. He almost slipped up. He almost spilled the secret he had known since he was seventeen. When he had insisted on going with his mom to California. He promised not to tell. Truth be told, he understood why she left. Tearing himself from his thoughts he continued his walk to work, never realizing his Uncle Jason was watching him battle himself.

-.-

Somewhere between Port Charles and LA

She sat on the plane as it made its way to California. She was so excited to see her niece again. She had tried for years to get Jason or Sonny to go with, but neither would. She had also tried to get Courtney to bring Emma to them, and she had succeeded until Emma said she didn't want to meet them. She never got an explanation for that one, but its not like you interrogate a 5 year old.

Carly never understood why it was so hard for one of them to see the other she had begged so many times. Especially after she found Courtney was pregnant. She never told them why they should see Courtney just that she needed them. She remembered as if it were yesterday that she had discovered Courtney was pregnant.

_FLASHBACK_

Carly and Max sat in a car driving along the coast of California to see Courtney. Sonny, and Jason, had told her not to go. They really didn't want Carly consorting with more of the enemy; it had taken them forever to get off of Durant's radar. Now Carly was going to see the woman that had been told by Jason to stay away. Sonny wasn't that mad at her but when she found out about her and Jason, and the fact that her being there could wreck his family, he agreed it was better she was gone. Carly never listened.

Their Carly was walking up to Courtney's beautiful beach house. She paused at the door, turned to see Max at the end of the walk, and proceeded to knock. It was a few minutes before Courtney answered the door, but it left them all in shock. Carly never expected to see Courtney like that. She had to be at least 5 months pregnant, if not more. Slowly, and carefully as not to hurt her Carly hugged her best friend.

Courtney ushered the two of them in, Max still with a look of shock on his face. They sat at the kitchen table, Courtney continually played with her fingers. Finally a plate of cookies and 4 glasses of milk later, Courtney had 2, Carly spoke up.

"You're...You're...You're Pregnant. How? When? Who?" Carly sat there open mouthed while Max just stared.

"Yes I'm pregnant. How, well that's simple when..."

"That's not what she meant Ms. Mathews."

"Max, call me Courtney, I know that's not what she meant," taking a deep breath She continued, "I'm not sure how, neither are the doctors. All I know is that this baby is my miracle baby."

"Did you tell the father?" Carly questioned, hoping that the baby she was carrying was her best friend's, but finding that very unlikely.

Courtney was hoping to avoid that question. She didn't want to answer it because her friend would get all sorts of ideas in her head. "The Baby is my baby, and the father doesn't care, I tried to tell him." Courtney stated while looking down at her hands.

Not the answer she had been looking for, but she was happy for her friend anyways. "I'm sure if Jax knew he would care. Its not like he turned you out in the cold he really does care for you." Carly couldn't bring herself to say that Jax loved her so she didn't.

At the mention of Jax's name, Courtney's head popped up. She was going to have to say it. She ran her hand down her face all the while gathering her strength to tell them that Jax wasn't the Father, but she never got to say it. Max beat her too it.

Upon seeing the look on Courtney's face at the mention of Jax's name, Max figured that he wasn't the Father. So he spoke up.

"It's Jason's isn't it?"

"Yes, She is Jason's," Courtney stated stressing the she, "And he can't know about her."

Carly who had been sitting in shock finally spoke up, "Why not? He would want to know. Remember what happened last time."

"Yes, yes Carly I do. He would drop everything for this baby, and me but I won't have it. We can't be together. He's with Sam. He needs to take care of Sam, and Lila. They need him more than I do. That and you didn't see the way he looked at me, they way he spoke, it hurt, Carly. It hurt a lot. I can't go back, at least not now."

With a few more hours of convincing, Courtney had it so both Max, and Carly would keep her secret. Of course she had to agree to let Max and his family move out to help her when and if she needed it.

_END FLASHBACK_

Carly continued to think about that time. They had returned a few days later. Max would leave again the following week, and Carly's already stressed marriage would end. She had tried to hard to get Sonny or Jason to go see Courtney, and had become sick of their excuses of them not caring or saying she had betrayed them by taking one of their guards. She got sick of it so she left. She took her boys and moved into Courtney's loft. The one she couldn't sell. Carly and Sonny ended up sharing custody, but she hadn't forgiven them for not going to see Courtney.

Carly settled into her seat and drifted off to sleep thinking about her past, about everything really, but mostly how her niece would be had she grown up around her Uncle and Father.

-.-

Los Angeles, California

As Courtney walked up the stairs she hears the splash of the pool followed by the scream of a girl that was so much like a daughter to her.

She laughed to herself while saying "You should have just gotten up, Cassie." As Courtney approached Emma's room she paused, bracing herself for the inevitable battle ahead of her. She turned the doorknob and entered the room. Scanning it for her daughter Courtney realized that after a long night of movies, junk food, and laughs, her daughter had actually made it up to her room, and into her bed, a miracle for the hyper, energetic child that Emma was.

As she approached the bed Courtney looked around the room. Emma had her clothing tossed everywhere, shorts haphazardly thrown everywhere along with her tank tops and other shirts. Her Dozens of bathing suits were everywhere but the draws. She had movies, candy wrappers, cans of pop, and more junk food wrappers lying on her floor by her entertainment center, couch, and fluffy air chairs. As Courtney went to sit on her daughters' bed, Emma rolled over and looked up at her mother.

Emma's baby blue eyes bore a hole into her mother. As Courtney looked down she couldn't help but think how much her daughters eyes looked like her fathers. Courtney gently swept Emma's golden blonde hair out of her eyes. Emma's hair was the perfect combination of her parents. The coloring of her hair was mostly her fathers, that darker blonde, yet it was streaked naturally with her mothers softer blonde hair color.

Courtney slowly began to speak "Munchkin...You need to get up."

"Five more minutes."

Courtney laughed at her daughter "Munchkin, Now. Do I need to get your Uncle Max to throw you in the pool?"

"Yes" Emma mumbled as she turned in bed burying her head in her fluffy pillows.

Courtney laughed again as she made her way to the door. Stopping at the door she turned and spoke again. "Fine. I'll get your Uncle. Just so you know, you won't have time to shower. We have to pick your Aunt Carly up at the airport at noon."

Emma sprung up in bed at the mention of her Aunts name. Turning around and walking down the hall Courtney yelled, "Breakfast is in ten minutes, then you clean your room."

Falling back in bed Emma groaned. She hated to clean her room. She slowly rolled out of bed and into the bathroom for her shower all the while thinking sleep would be better.

-----------

Alrighty another chapter posted. : )...So I realize that I made Sam married to Sonny, gag me, but it works for my FF. I Dislike Sam very much so no worries about that. I got plans for her...Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Port Charles, NY

Jason sat on Sonny's couch waiting for him to finish up his phone call. He couldn't get the way Michael was acting out of his head. It was like he knew something he wasn't sharing, which was true. As Sonny entered the living room he looked at Jason with anger in his eyes he stated.

"Does she always have to go see Courtney? Is it not enough that she brought Michael with her once; she wanted to bring Morgan and Michael this time! I had to tell Morgan I needed him on the shipment to get him not to go! Is she trying to make me look like a hard ass?"

Jason just sat there taking it all in he didn't know what to say. He was a hard ass.

"Morgan and Riley are at the docks. They just called everything's fine they'll be back in a few hours," over the years Jason had done less and less of what he had originally done. Morgan had taken on watching the shipments, and Riley did what Jason used to do. Riley was the enforcer. They didn't kill as many people. Most were too afraid to go after them. Jason had started to do more managing right along side Sonny.

Some how the remained friends. With everything Sam put them through it's a miracle they did. Sonny said he loved Sam, and he may, but nothing would compare to what he felt for Carly. Yes, The woman enraged him. All she ever did was make him angry with her, but he couldn't stop loving her.

After Carly came back from seeing his sister he just couldn't get her to shut up about him going to see her, or Jason going for that matter. When it finally ended Sonny was shocked to say the least. He never thought it would end that way.

_FLASHBACK_

"Sonny would you just go and see her. She hasn't done anything wrong!" Carly stated they had been at this for a while, arguing on why Sonny should see his sister.

Sonny didn't want to see her, sure he wanted her there, but not if it would cost him Jason going back to her. He knew they loved each other, but he needed his family. He needed Carly and the boys with him, and he needed Jason to watch out for Sam. If he knew that night would play out as it did he would have gone to see her.

"I will not go and see that traitor," Sonny yelled, "I don't have a sister, If she were she would realize that Jason has a life."

"What taking care of your whore. Some woman YOU got pregnant! He could be happy with Courtney! Instead he is watching out for you!"

"Jason is doing his job, Carly. Its what he's paid for."

"What happens when you decide you want them? What happens when you decide to take what is OBVIOUSLY YOURS," Carly said rather sarcastically, "you really think you won't decide you want them, and then take them from Jason like we took Michael."

"That was different."

"NO, NO it wasn't and I'm not going to sit around and watch it happen," Carly screamed while heading up the stairs.

When she came back down, about 10 minutes later, she had Morgan in his carrier and Michael walking next to her. She looked at Sonny grabbed her purse and left.

She never came back. She had moved into Courtney's Loft with her boys, and asked for a divorce. That was the last time they were married. He had tried to get her to come back, but she wouldn't budge. She had said that someday Jason would leave Sam. And when that happened Sonny would pick up the pieces. So she never came back.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Look Sonny, Sam wanted me to talk to you about letting Lila go to the Cellar for that Dance," Jason stated pulling Sonny out of his thoughts.

"I don't want her going."

"Sonny she's a teenager. You really think you can stop her?"

Running a hand down his face Sonny replied, "Fine. She can go, but I want her watched like a hawk."

"Ok, I'll have one of the boys see to it. I've got some paper work too do," Jason said standing and making his way towards the door, "Bye Sonny."

"Bye."

Sonny continued to think about his ex-wife. He'd never admit it out loud but maybe he was wrong.

-.-

"God this is boring," Riley stated as Morgan signed some paper work.

"No shit man, When is anything interesting going to happen."

"No time soon I hope," Lila said as she approached.

Riley groaned while giving Morgan a look. Morgan got it. It wasn't that Riley hated Lila; he just thought that she was too clingy. She never left him alone. He just wanted to be friends with her, nothing more. She however wanted more. They all saw it, even though he told them all he wasn't interested in her, Sonny still didn't like the two alone.

Sam, however, thought her daughter looked adorable on the young mans arm. So every chance she got she would push them together. It annoyed Riley to no end.

"What are you doing here Lila? Riley and I are working."

"My Mom took my bags from shopping home. She said I could come and see the two of you."

"Well we're fine, Lila," Riley mentioned, "But we have apartments that we have to go look at so we'll get a guard to take you home."

Lila gave one of her puppy dog faces and reluctantly walked away. Her puppy dog faces would have been effective were it not for there constant appearances and the fact that Carly's were much more effective.

Once business at the docks was done, Morgan and Riley set out to find their own place. As much as they enjoyed living in the penthouse they needed their freedom.

-.-

Los Angeles, CA

Emma stood in front of her bathroom mirror. She had just gotten done with her shower and was busy brushing her teeth while looking in the mirror.

That morning was no different than any other morning of her life. She always ended up in her bathroom thinking about her family. The ones that knew she existed and the ones that didn't.

Mostly she thought about him, her Dad, a wonderful man, according to practically everyone that knew him. She wasn't so sure. It wasn't like she hated him, she really didn't hate anyone, she just had a strong dislike for some. Her mind started to wander to the only time she met him. She was about to get truly lost in her thoughts when she let out a groan.

"I promised myself I would forget about all that shit," She reasoned with herself as she stepped out of the bathroom now done brushing her teeth.

"Why can't I forget," She continued to ramble as she put on her baby blue bikini. Her and Cassie always seemed to be jumping into the ocean at the most inappropriate times, so when they were both about 11 they started to wear their swim suits everywhere. She grabbed her low rise hip hugger jeans and slide then on. Grabbing a tie-dyed t-shirt she ran out the door slipping it on.

As Emma entered the kitchen her mother looked her over. Her daughters pants looked like they would fall off at any moment, and it looked like she was swimming in her shirt. It wasn't that she was toothpick thin, she had the perfect body, exactly like her mothers when she was that age. Emma just, well she bought her clothing baggy. It was her belief that if a person likes you, they should like you for you, and not your body, or the fact that you can show it off.

Everyone was eating breakfast, except for her, and Cassie. She had heard Cassie scream and figured her dad had thrown her in the pool again. The first time that happened he got them both. They wouldn't get up after a night of watching movies when they were about 12, so after about 20 minutes of fighting with the 2 Max had picked them both up walked to the pool and thrown them in. Emma had learned her lesson always get up when you're told, Cassie however kept getting thrown in. She just didn't like to wake up.

Emma took a seat by her mom as Cassie walked in the door. They exchanged looks, and Emma couldn't help but laugh. Her best friend looked pissed. She loved to swim they both did, but to be woken up that way was annoying.

Taking a seat across from Emma away from her dad she spoke up, "You suck."

That got Emma going. She broke out in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Everyone looked at her. She always laughed at Cassie whenever she got thrown in the pool. Even when she was wide awake.

"That's enough Emma. Eat your breakfast and hurry up. You and Cassie have to go clean your room before we go to get your Aunt."

Cassie's perked up at the mention of Carly and both girls started to shovel food into their mouths as Max groaned, "Can't we just forget her?"

"NO" Emma, and Cassie screamed between mouthfuls of food.

"I guess you got your answer dear," Patty said addressing her husband.

Once the girls finished eating they raced upstairs to clean Emma's room. They were completely excited to see their Auntie Carly, and go shopping.

Courtney watched the girls run up the stairs run up the stairs. What was she going to do. She had told Carly it was up to Emma, but what would Emma say. Emma hated to disappoint people, especially her Aunt Carly.

"Earth to Courtney," Patty said waving a hand in her friends face, "Any one there?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking. Did you know that Carly..."


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter, and thank's for the feedback

------------------

Chapter 4

Los Angeles, California Airport

Emma stood like a kid looking in a candy store. She couldn't wait to see her Aunt. To hear of the silly things her cousins did. Of course Michael was the only other person in Port Charles that knew she existed. Emma never even met her Grandfather Mike. He had apparently died in his sleep when Emma was 4. That's what prompted her trip with her mom to Port Charles.

As Carly walked into the airport she barley had enough time to set her bags down before here excited niece barreled into her arms. Every since Emma could walk she would greet her Aunt that way, barreling into her arms full force giving her a gigantic bear hug, and Carly would return it.

As Carly pulled back, she examined her niece; Emma looked so much like her parents. She also acted just like them. She was a levelheaded girl, she was kind to all, tried to see the best in them, like her mother. However you could never fool her, and her eyes didn't help any. They were completely her fathers. They could bore into your soul revealing everything about who you were to the young woman. She never really told anyone what she felt; she kept her feeling to herself. She also had a temper like no other. When she got pissed people who knew her would run in the opposite direction, because she would make you pay.

As Carly continued to examine Emma, her tummy grumbled.

"Hungry Aunt Carly?" Emma questioned.

"Yes, Hey Court. Lets go get some food. What do ya say Cassie. Food then shopping."

"Hell yeah. Can't wait. Emma needs a new wardrobe. I'm not sure her pants would fall down still if you yanked on them." Cassie replied with a laugh

"Ha, ha, Cassie," Emma replied lifting her shirt just enough so you could see her waist, "I'm wearing a belt." She stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

Cassie was a sweet girl. She was nowhere near as temperamental as Emma, but she had her moments. Her brunette hair hung just below her shoulders, and her hazelnut eyes could light up a room. Like Emma she almost always had a bathing suit on. Cassie, however, rarely wore baggy clothing she preferred the tight hip huggers, mini skirts, and form fitting shirts, not to say that Emma never wore them, but they weren't really her style.

As they four of them walked to the car they started talking about everything that was going on, boys, fashion, movies, and more boys.

They pulled into the diner and ordered, four cheeseburgers with everything on then, fries, and milkshakes, Emma's favorite. They ate in piece talking about school, work, and Emma's cousins every once and a while. No one ever mentioned Jason or Sonny around her much. She just got quiet when they talked about them. Only Cassie knew why and she wouldn't tell. All anyone else knew was that it had something to do with the only trip Emma had ever made to Port Charles, and she never even met anyone, or so they all thought.

Once they were done eating, they left the diner and went shopping. They finished shopping around 5 p.m. As the walked into Courtney's home they could smell the pasta cooking. Emma and Cassie ran to their homes to put their purchases away, as Courtney got Carly settled in.

As they all returned to the patio, they found Max cooking the chicken breasts on the grill, and Patty in doors watching the Alfredo sauce and noodles. Emma, and Cassie began cutting the fresh fruit for a salad, and Courtney, and Carly did the same to the veggies. Patty was also working on the dessert, a triple layer chocolate cake.

Fifteen minutes later they all sat down to enjoy their dinner. As they finished up the two teenagers stood to clear the table and get dessert. As they ate dessert Carly started up a conversation that would change everything.

---------------

Port Charles, NY

Riley and Morgan had spent all afternoon looking for an apartment. After hours of looking they had found they perfect one. It was a decent sized two bedroom, two-bathroom apartment, with a gorgeous kitchen, and huge sitting room. They had both decided they wanted to get out from under the watchful eyes of their family, more so away from Lila, and Sam.

Riley didn't really have a problem with Sam; it was just that Lila was just too clingy. Riley had a build like a young Jason, he had a well-defined jaw bone, and smile that would make any woman fall to their knees. He had light brown hair, and emerald green eyes. He was quite the ladies man, but never really dated much; no one really caught his eye. He was a nice guy, but could hide his feelings well.

Morgan on the other hand wore his feelings on his shoulders. The boy of 19 was a younger version of his father in appearance, but had his mother's personality 100 percent. Which was probably why he was so good at sneaking up on people, and finding things that were never meant to be found. He spent too much of his time as a child eavesdropping with his mother.

Morgan and Riley had just walked into sonny's and were waiting for Sonny to finish cooking. Sam had insisted on a family dinner. She said it was because she missed them, but they knew it was because Carly was off visiting Courtney.

Ever since Sonny and Carly had ended it and Sam moved in with Sonny again she had always been afraid. She knew Sonny never stopped loving his ex-wife, so when the two finally tied the knot Sam had insisted they stay away from Carly. Sonny was fine with that, but the boys always wanted her their when Sam wanted a family dinner so she was. So this was a treat for Sam.

There was a knock at the door, and then it opened to reveal Michael and Kristina. It was found out that Kristina was really Sonny's and when she was 8 had decided to get to know him. They never got too close, but she was used to calling him dad. When Kristina was 16 her and Michael started dating, they never told anyone, so when they announced their engagement everyone was shocked.

Kristina had grown into a beautiful woman of 24, and Michael was 27. They had been married a year ago, and happy as ever. Michael still had the same shocking red hair he was born with and that adorable grin. He had taken over ELQ a few years back when none of the Q's seemed to be able to handle running the company. Kristina, or Kris as everyone called her, had become an interior designer and was currently helping Carly open another club. She had beautifully curly hair that fell just bellow her shoulder blades; she had a beautiful figure, but was about 6 inches shorter than Michael. They were a picture perfect couple.

Lila walked down the stairs just as her father walked out of the kitchen. He looked at his youngest daughter and frowned. She wasn't really dressed for a family dinner. She had an extremely short mini skirt on the barley covered her rear, and a halter top on that hardly held her boobs, and showed her mid-drift, it was more like a bikini top. She had her frizzy curly brown hair up in pigtails. They really didn't work for her; they just made her look younger. She had her father's eyes, and her mother's attitude.

Speaking Sonny stated, "Lila can you go change,"

Looking at him questioningly Lila asked, "Why? I'm sure Riley doesn't mind."

That comment made Morgan gag, Michael, and Kris to stifle their giggles, and Riley to spray the liquid he had in his mouth everywhere.

"Just go change princess," Sam stated. Not really seeing a problem with her daughter's outfit.

"Fine," Lila stated, as she stomped upstairs to change

When she returned she had a longer skirt, and a baby T on. She took her seat at the table as everyone else was already seated. While she was up stairs Jason had arrived. They sat eating their dinner never realizing that their world was about to change.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews...you are all so wonderful...Well thought i'd let you know that there are many cliffhangers in my story...you will all learn to hate me dearly for it...i enjoy being cruel...this chapter just solodifys that fact...

------------

Chapter 5

Somewhere between CA and NY

She didn't know what she was doing. She had promised herself when she was four, almost five that she would never go back. Yet here she was sitting on a plane with her Mother and Aunt flying to the east coast.

As Emma sat back in her seat on the plane she thought back to the conversation that happened just over a week ago that led up to this trip.

_FLASHBACK_

They sat at the table on the porch eating dessert and talking about everything they bought that day at the mall.

"Soooooo," Carly dragged out, "There's this party in like two weeks. You want to go Emma?"

"Carly you're leaving in like a week. How can I go to a party with you when you won't be here?" Emma questioned

Everyone was quiet. They weren't sure how Emma would react. She never talked about Port Charles much. At first Courtney thought it strange that after her fifth birthday she just stopped asking to meet her daddy, and uncle, but she soon let that feeling go.

Carly continued, "Well the parties at The Cellar, It's like an end of the school year bash. So you would be going to Port Charles, I was hoping you'd stay the summer." Carly knew she was treading on thin ice, but she acted like she couldn't tell that Emma was fighting a battle within herself, as Carly continued to scarf her cake down.

Emma sat there contemplating what to do. She wasn't sure. She wanted to go, but she promised herself she would forget them. They were better off without her, she had to think that, it was all she knew. She wanted to get to know them all of them, she figured that Carly was trying to give her the chance.

Emma looked up; she scanned the table as her eyes landed on those of her mothers. Emma silently searched her mother's eyes for an answer, finding none she turned to face her Aunt, who was know staring at her. Slowly Emma replied.

"If I go will you go with?" Emma questioned her Mother.

"I'm not sure if that's..." Courtney started.

"I think it's a great idea," Carly broke in.

"Court, you have that meeting in Italy next Tuesday, and then you're busy until like the end of June," Max reminded

"Oh, I could go to get you settled in, stay for a few hours, but then I'd have to go."

"What about Cassie can she go?"

"No, I can't not till like July, I've got that volunteer work, and I have dance classes till the end of June. So I could show up later."

"I'm not sure I want to go alone."

"You wouldn't be, you'd have me, and Michael. It'll be fun. You can meet everyone, maybe meet a guy or two, and you could learn to hate the home wreckers!"

"Carly!" Courtney scolded, as everyone, including Courtney, tried to hide their laughter.

_END FLASHBACK_

After much deliberation, Emma had decided to go. What did she have to loose. So there she sat on the plane waiting for it to land. She kept wondering what they were all like. What would they think of her? As she drifted off to sleep she continued to think of what Port Charles would bring her. She thought she was prepared for it, but she wasn't.

-.-

A few hours later, Port Charles, NY

Jason sat in the dark in his penthouse. He really wasn't sure what he was doing. He had told himself that he was ok with everything that happened all those years ago, but was he. As he lay on the couch he remembered his last conversation with Carly before she divorced Sonny.

_FLASHBACK_

"Jason just go see her!" Carly screamed at him for like the billionth time that day.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see her."

"That's a load of crap and you know it. So just go see her. She'd be so glad to see you."

"Carly, I won't and I can't. I have responsibilities."

Upon hearing that Sam smirked. She had been sitting at the top of the stairs listening to the fight. She was proud of herself. She had gotten Jason so wrapped up in her and Lila that he wouldn't go after Courtney.

"What to Sam," Carly questioned, "Let Sonny deal with her. Go after Courtney!"

"And ruin Michaels family, he needs you and Sonny."

"Me and Sonny are over! Maybe we wouldn't be if he weren't so stubborn, but he is so we are."

Jason stood there shocked. He never really thought that Carly would leave Sonny. Sam smirked to herself again.

"If you apologize now you could go back."

"I won't apologize. He should, and you both should go see Courtney."

Frustrated with the woman in front of him, he ran his hand down his face to relieve some of the stress.

"Carly will you give it a rest."

"No, I won't. What do you think will happen when Sonny realizes that I'm not coming back? Do you really think he'll let Sam and Lila stay here? No he won't he'll take them like Sonny and I took Michael from you."

"Carly"

"No, you listen to me. Sonny will take them, and Sam will go. She's been playing you. The second Sonny asks she'll leave and you'll have nothing."

Upon hearing Carly's outburst, Sam came charging down the stairs screaming, "How dare you!"

"How dare me, Sam. How dare you! You think you can waltz in here and take Courtney's life your wrong. Jason will never LOVE you. You'll never hold his heart. And then when it's most convenient, when Jason's most attached to Lila you'll leave and go to Sonny!"

"I won't do that to Jason. Were friends..."

"Yeah, until you want more. Look Jase, by the time Sam's gone it will be too late for Courtney. She'll never stop loving you; you gave her too great a gift. Just go see her. You won't regret it."

With that said Carly walked out the door and away from Sonny for good.

Jason never listened to Carly. He stayed, never went to Courtney. It happened just as Carly said it would from there. He stayed, Sam and Lila left, Sonny got it all, and Jason was left with nothing.

There were a few times that he thought about going to see Courtney, but he could never build up the strength. What would he say? What would he say to the woman whose heart he had broken more than once? The woman he swore to protect. He didn't know. So he never went.

_END FLASHBACK_

Tired of sitting around, Jason removes himself from the couch and heads to Kelly's for a cup of coffee.

-.-

The plane had just landed in Port Charles. Courtney rose from her seat and scanned the plane; Carly and Emma were both asleep. As Courtney approached her daughter she took in her appearance. It had changed, She still wore her baggy clothing and bikini's, but now she had brown hair. As Courtney shook Emma lightly, and after a few minutes the young teen was staring up at her Mother with shocking green eyes, rather than her blue.

Courtney really wasn't sure she was ok with the changes, but Emma had asked. She had said that she wanted to get to know them, but wasn't sure if she was ready to let everyone know who she was. So Courtney had agreed to the color contacts, and hair dye, but only temporarily, if she washed her hair too many times it would be blonde again.

As the three got settled into the limo that would take them to Carly's home, she had moved out of the loft about a year after moving in so she could have a yard for her boy's to play in, Carly was the first to speak.

"I'm hungry."

"How about you take Emma to your house, and I'll stop at Kelly's to get some food."

"Sounds like a plan, Court." Carly replied

-.-

Outside of Kelly's

As Jason was walking to Kelly's he had received a call from Sonny about business, so he wasn't watching where he was going. Courtney came from the opposite direction paying about as much attention as Jason was as to where she was going.

CRASH. The two ran full force into each other, causing Jason to stumble back, and Courtney to fall to the ground. At the same time the two started to apologize non stop. As Jason reached his hand out to help the woman up that he had just knocked over, still apologizing, they locked eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Here's another chap. for ya...thanks for the reviews

--------------

Chapter 6

Carly's House

They had just arrived at Carly's, and were getting their bags out of the car. As they entered the house Emma looked around. It was a beautiful. The front room was beautifully decorated with a Cream-colored couch love seat, and 2 big fluffy chairs. There was a coffee table and a few end tables. She had pictures of her family. There were pictures of Michael, and Morgan, a boy she never met, her mother, Jason, and her parents wedding picture. Emma picked the picture up, they looked so happy, she hadn't seen her mom that happy in a long time. There were no pictures of Emma out, that wouldn't be too smart, she knew Carly probably had them in her room.

Carly slowly approached Emma and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I've never seen this picture before."

"If you want I have an extra copy of it."

"No, That's ok," Emma, said quickly putting the picture frame down, "Where's the room I'm in?"

"This way," Carly directed Emma up the stairs and to the second door on the left, "This is the guest room, the bathrooms there. You have cable. I'll let you get settled." Turning around Carly started to walk out.

"Thanks Aunt Carly. I appreciate it. Even you getting me to come."

Carly turned around smiling, "Not a problem," with that said Carly walked out the door and down the hall.

-.-

Outside Kelly's

They stared at each other, Jason's hand still outstretched, shock evident on both their faces. Slowly Jason dropped his hand as Courtney helped herself up. As Courtney dusted herself off, Jason couldn't help but stare.

She was beautiful. Her long blonde hair, slightly falling in her face due to the breeze, looked as soft as ever. Her soft blue eyes still penetrated his tough guy exterior.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. How are you?" Courtney commented casually, not wanting Jason to know that the second she laid eyes on him her heart rate spiked and voice got caught in her throat. She was surprised that he still had that effect on her, or any effect at all.

Gathering his composure and attempting to find his voice, Jason spoke in a husky desire filled voice.

"It wasn't your fault Court...ney," He quickly added not sure if she was ok with him calling her Court. "I'm fine. What are doing here?"

Before Courtney could respond, Sam walked up.

"JASON" Sam yelled as she approached causing Jason to turn and giving Courtney time to walk into Kelly's.

"Hey Sam," Jason stated disappointed that he was interrupted. He quickly turned looking for Courtney and not finding her. Jason scanned the area looking for her and finally spotting her inside Kelly's.

Sam watched him questioningly as he scanned the area like he was in a trance. Which he was, he had fallen under her spell again and he didn't even seem to want to get out from under it. As his eyes fell on Courtney, Sam followed his gaze and what she saw made her gag. She was there the one person who could wreck her perfect little world.

She thought she had dealt with this long ago. She thought Courtney would never come back. After having seen Jason with Lila, and after what she did last time Courtney was here with that daughter of hers, she never thought either one of them would have the nerve to show up here of all places. She just hoped the little blonde hadn't come with.

"Jas..."

"Look, Sam, I'll talk to you later I have some things I have to deal with," Jason stated as he walked into Kelly's.

As Jason approached the counter, Courtney shifted uncomfortably. She could feel him coming up behind her. As Jason leaned up against the counter by Courtney he spoke.

"Why'd you walk away?" Meaning it on more than one level.

"You looked busy, and I had to get some food for Carly."

"Oh, What are you doing here?"

"I came for a visit with Carly," Courtney stated hoping not to give too much away.

"How long are you on town for?" Jason questioned just as the waitress approached with her food.

"Look I've got to get this to Carly. So I'll see you around." Courtney stated as she walked out leaving Jason at the counter.

Jason slumps into a seat at the counter. God did he want her to stay, but he wasn't sure what to say, or do. He had hurt her many times before, so why would she want to talk to him.

He sat at the counter drinking his coffee as Sonny walked in and took a seat next to him.

"Hey man, what's wrong? You look like a bus hit ya." Sonny stated with a laugh.

"She's in town," was all he could say before dropping his head to the counter.

Sonny looked to his friend with a confused look on his face.

"Who's in town?"

"Courtney" replied Jason with his head still against the counter.

"Oh," Sonny said as his face fell and uncertainty entered his voice, "I thought she lived in California."

"She does. She's visiting Carly. I'm not sure for how long." He continued to speak into the counter wondering if he should go find her. They never did talk. He wouldn't let her say a word to him, and then she just left. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Sonny replied truthfully.

-.-

The entire way to Carly's the only thing Courtney could think of was him. Why did he always have that effect on her? She sat there wondering why she didn't continue the conversation, why she didn't stay. She said it was for the food, but that was a lie. She didn't want to slip, say something she would regret or tell him about Emma. Emma wasn't ready for that, but then again neither was she.

Courtney walked into Carly's set the bag one the table, and plopped down into a chair to just stare off into space. A few minutes later Carly entered the room and saw her friend in a daze. Bringing Courtney out of her thoughts Carly asked, "What happened?"

"Courtney, Courtney," Finally receiving a response she asked again, "What happened?"

"Jason," was all she could say.

Carly smirked. Jason had her dazed, put her into another reality, like he used to. She'd take that as good sign. He could still get under her skin. Now she just had to know if it was the same for him. As Carly stared at her friend Emma walked in.

"Mom, Are you alright?"

"Yeah sweetie, I just ran into an old friend and started thinking. No big deal."

"Yeah right," Carly mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Aunt Carly?" Emma questioned as Courtney glared at Carly. She knew what it was about. It wasn't that hard to figure out why. Emma just wasn't sure what to think about it.

"I said alright, and I was going to add lets eat."

When they were done eating, Carly gave them both a tour of her house. They sat around for a few hours after that talking before Courtney had to catch her plane to Italy. Courtney had left, after insisting Emma didn't have to go to the airport to see her off, she had told her daughter she would be back in a few weeks and to enjoy her vacation. Carly and Emma sat talked for a while until Carlys phone went off.

Slowly Carly stood up to answer the phone.

"Hey this is Carly, What can I do for you... yup...ok...no don't do anything. I'll be right there. Ok...Yeah...Bye." And with that Carly hung up the phone.

"Emma, Sweetie I have to go to The Cellar, I might be a while so you could just stay here."

Looking up from her book, "Do you mind if I go for a walk?"

"As long as you're not out too long by yourself. Port Charles isn't the safest place, and you don't really know your way around."

"Ok."

With that said the two grabbed their bags, and coats and left.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Port Charles, NY

She had wandered all over town just trying to get her sense of where things were. Now she was standing on the docks trying to figure out where she was and how to get back to Carly's. She was lost, and she had no idea where she was so she sat on a bench and placed her chin in her hands as she looked over the water.

Riley walked onto the docks as he spotted the brunette. She was beautiful her hair was gently being pushed into her face by the wind, and she looked so at peace, so calm, so innocent.

What Riley didn't know was that she was anything but what he thought. She was a spitfire, like her Aunt, everyone said they spent too much time together. She always looked at her life as some emotional roller coaster, and this town was the high point. This town, these people could make or break her life forever. That was why she was such a pain. She gave everyone a hard time. It was just easier that way.

Riley continued to look at this girl sitting on the docks as he approached her. He continued to approach the bench when all of a sudden he hears a very loud creaking noise of the docks bellow him. He stops in his place, hoping the girl hadn't heard the noise, and looked at her. She had. They stared at each other for a while until Emma spoke up.

"Can I help you?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Me, What makes you think I need help," Emma asked in a flirty tone.

"Something just screamed to me that girl needs your help Riley."

"Really, I didn't hear anything," Emma stated, "Well, I did hear something."

"And what was that," Riley questioned.

"Your ever expanding ego about to burst," Emma stated with a smirk.

"Ouch. That hurt."

"It was meant to."

The two one the docks were too busy with there flirty battling the other to notice the skinny brunette that approached. She spotted the two sitting on the docks. She hunched down behind the shrubs and listened.

"Oh, am I supposed to be hurt."

"You macho mob man, hurt?"

"That's what I asked. And where did you get the whole "macho mob man" from?"

"Just a guess, my Aunt told me that this town was a big mob zone, not to mention most people don't carry guns."

"I get your point. Who's your aunt," Riley questioned wanting to know where she had got her information.

"None of your business," Emma stated not sure she liked where he was headed with his questions.

The hidden brunette was getting mad who did she think she was, she had no right to talk to him much less flirt. Quickly, yet quietly she whipped out her cell phone and made a call.

Emma looked over Riley's shoulder to see a frizzy brunette hang up a phone and walk up the stairs off the docks and out of sight.

"Earth to the brunette. Anybody home," Riley questioned.

Emma had gone somewhere else. She recognized that hair from years ago. She just stared, not sure if she could move.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"What? Oh I'm sorry I must've gone somewhere else, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you had something to hide, I mean you won't tell me who your Aunt is so..."

"It's none of your business, and everyone has something to hide," Emma stated getting rather annoyed.

"Is that..."

Before Riley could finish his statement two men had guns pointed at their heads.

-.-

Meanwhile At The Cellar

Carly had been at her desk for hours doing paperwork. She had to get ready for the party she was throwing in a few days. She was so stressed with booking a band, getting food and drink she really didn't have time to get distracted. Carly looked up as a knock sounded on her office door.

"Come in," Carly yelled looking back down at the papers in front of her.

Jason entered the room. He looked like hell. He didn't know what was happening to him. He couldn't get her out of his head. He had spent all day looking over town for her. He checked everywhere she used to go. He found nothing. He had hoped he wouldn't have to ask Carly, but he had to see her.

"Where is she," Jason asked with a shake to his voice.

Carly looked up. She stared into Jason's eyes and saw the confusion that loomed in them. He was lost, again. It was the same when Sam went to Sonny, only now you could see the damage, which meant it was bad.

_FLASHBACK _

Carly had so much work to do. Between running The Cellar and raising the boy's she barley had any time to herself. She walked off the elevator and over to Jason's waving at Marco as she went up to the door and charged in.

Carly entered the penthouse and looked around it was too quiet for a baby and Sam to live there. As she was thinking this Jason walked out of the kitchen carrying a beer at 11 in the morning. Michael spotted him and yelling "Uncle Jason" over and over again as he ran into his arms.

Jason set his beer on the pool table and reached for the boy as he jumped into his arms. He needed this, to spend time with his nephews. After what Sam did.

"Hey Jase, Do you mind watching the boys? I have so much to do at The Cellar before I go too see Courtney, Sonny knows to come get them later."

She didn't know what was going on, only that Sam and Lila weren't there. And that really wasn't even on her mind Max had called a few hours ago and said Courtney had given birth to a beautifully healthy baby girl. He said he hadn't called sooner because Courtney hadn't wanted to disrupt her life. She was flying out in a few hours

"Hey Buddy." Jason said addressing Michael, "How about you go upstairs and watch some TV. I'll be up soon," setting his nephew down Michael nodded and ran up the stairs with a toddling Morgan close behind. Once the boys were out of earshot Carly spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"Sam and Lila left, you were right."

"Great," Carly practically screamed she was so excited.

Jason looked at her like she was crazy. He was hurting another person had just ripped his heart out, and Carly was happy. Was she happy that Sam and Lila had moved in with Sonny? Did Carly really want him to hurt?

Carly saw the look in his eyes and decided she needed to clarify.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that now that Sam's not tying you down with responsibilities as you put it, you could go see Courtney. And don't tell me you can't because you can," Carly stated with no room for argument.

Running his hand down his face in frustration he replied, "Carly, I'm not going, give it up. We both made our choices now we have to live with them."

"And you will be if you don't go with. Seeing Courtney will improve your mood, one look at her and you'll forget all about Sam and Lila."

"CARLY." Jason screamed

"Fine your lose. Don't come crying to me when you realize that you once again screwed up."

With that said Carly walked out the door and too The Cellar to get things in order before she left to see her niece.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Where's who?" Carly questioned hoping it wasn't Emma he was asking about.

"Don't play dumb. Courtney who else would I be looking for?"

Carly let a breath of relief out. This action didn't go unnoticed by Jason, as he stared at her trying to figure out what his friend was hiding. Looking down at her work Carly replied.

"She left."

This made Jason's mind start to wander and forget about what Carly was hiding. Was he the reason Courtney left? Did he chase her away? He wasn't sure, but he had too know preparing him self to speak Carly beat him too it.

"She had business in Italy. She'll be back, as long as you and Sonny are nice." She had seen the question in his eyes and figured she would answer. She added the end part hoping that after they met Emma, even if they didn't realize who she was, that they would be nice, and not judge.

She was going to be a test of everyone's stamina. To keep up with that girl would be a miracle. Carly also hoped Lila didn't try anything because Emma wouldn't stand for it, and when Emma's mad the world stands back. She just hoped Sonny and Jason would let the girl's war stay between if it came to that, and not take sides. That would be bad.

"Oh," Jason replied. He was about to comment on Carly's statement when his cell phone began to ring. Answering it he just nodded as he listened.

"All right, I'll be right their," Jason replied into the phone.

He looked up and saw Carly staring at him with a questioning look in his eyes. He'd have to tell her what the call was about. He didn't want too.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Cellar

Carly sat at her desk staring at Jason. She wanted to know what was going on. She always did.

"What," Jason finally questioned. He was feeling uncomfortable under her watchful eye. She wasn't going to like what he was going to say. Riley was like a son to her, and some brunette had just gotten into some trouble with him.

Jason returned her questioning stare, still determining whether to tell Carly or not. Carly always got pissed when any of "Her Boys" got into trouble for a girl. She usually yelled at the girl scaring her to death, and then drag the "troubled one" away.

Realizing Carly wasn't going to give up Jason reluctantly spoke...

-.-

They sat in the room. Emma didn't say a word; Riley was just as silent, except for his occasional comment.

"Would you tell your little girlfriend to talk Johnson?" The man stated in an annoyed tone. This girl wouldn't answer a single question it was like he was trying to talk to Morgan.

"If she don't wanna talk she don't gotta," Riley replied

"Fine. Here's what I think. She's some new threat or employee and you were getting her used to the fact that if she crosses you or your bosses she will pay with her life. All I want to know is where are the drugs?"

Riley didn't reply. He was getting angry. Not a sound out of this girl, and little to nothing out of Johnson. He decided to take another route to get some info.

"Alright you both want to play the silent card," He paused. Still getting no response he started to scream, "Alright you stupid kids, I just want the drugs you're trying to move," still getting no response he turns to face Emma.

He looked at her she looked so calm, like she wasn't even there. As he looked into her eyes he swore that he saw Jason except for the obvious difference in there eye color.

"Alright princess what are you, who are you? Give me a name and hopefully you can be out of this room and in a cell in no time," no response, "Why don't you tell your girlfriend to answer my question, NOW!"

Once he was finished yelling at the two the door opened to reveal an officer, "Sir we need to process these two."

"Fine," Ric stated walking out of the interrogation room.

Riley and Emma, whose name they still didn't know, were led out off the room in hand cuffs and asked to sit wait while they started to process them. Riley turned to Emma and looked at her. He didn't get her it was just a name they wanted.

"Why didn't you answer his question, what is your name anyway," Riley asked only to be met with more silence.

They were standing in the middle of the station when the two walked in. Riley looked at the door. He didn't need this. He was sure that this girl whatever her name didn't need to deal with her either.

"Here comes a whirlwind," Riley spoke.

"What," Emma said

"She speaks. My best friends Mom, Carly, she just walked in."

At Riley's last comment Emma's head shot up. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Across the room Carly saw Emma's head pop up. When Jason had told her that Riley had gotten arrested with some brunette she had thought it was Lila. Upon entering the station and seeing Emma she was furious. What had they gotten her into? Slowly Carly approached.

"And the whirlwind approaches," Riley stated one last time.

"You have no idea," Emma added barley above a whisper.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Carly screamed causing both to shudder, "YOU GET YOURSELF ARRESTED AND DON'T EVEN CALL."

"Carly give her a break," Riley stated

"She's not yelling at me," Emma stated barley audible.

"What are you..." Riley was cut off by Carly screaming.

"YOU. I'M YELLING AT YOU RILEY! MY GOD DO YOU GET EVERYONE WHO CROSSES PATHS WITH YOU IN TROUBLE," Carly questioned both Jason and Riley.

"Yes," Ric stated answering Carly's.

Carly looked around most of the station had gone quiet and was listening to her yell at the two mob men. Unaffected by the stares she continued.

"Shut up Ric. What did you do now? Shoot someone? God this is crazy."

Emma had tried to slowly back away from the group she knew she was next, and she was gonna get it. She had been arrested before, but that was all in good fun. Her and Cassie were always in some sort of trouble and knew most of the cops in their town. No one would every really charge them unless they really did something wrong.

"Where do you think you're going," Carly questioned the retreating form of Emma.

"Nowhere," Emma said as she inched forward and stared at the ground.

"Carly you don't even know her," Jason broke in.

"DON'T KNOW HER, DON'T KNOW HER," Carly was fuming, what would Courtney think. Brushing that thought aside Carly continued her rant, "What did you think you were doing. Do you want to go home that bad as to get yourself arrested?"

Emma just looked down. Jason felt bad for the girl. Carly never yelled this bad at anyone, even Sonny. Carly just stood there looking at Emma.

"I didn't do anything," Emma said with force after finally finding her voice.

It took both Riley and Jason a second to grasp what had just happened and they were both shocked. Not many people messed with Carly and yet here stood a girl who was almost yelling at her.

"EMILY CAROLINE M..."

Well ain't that pretty...a wonderful ending to keep you all on your toes...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"EMILY CAROLINE M..."

"You have a big mouth," Emma stated as she tipped her head to the side and looked at Carly's face.

Jason and Riley stood there watching the interaction between the two. Upon hearing Emma's comment, both of the men took a step back. They didn't want to know what would happen next. No one ever told Carly she had a big mouth and got away with it.

Carly stood there mouth gapped open so wide you could fit your fist in it. She was shocked; Emma was picking a fight with her. Slowly Carly's expression changed to one of amusement, as Jason, Riley, and Ric, who had just refocused in on the conversation, all took a few more steps back.

"Who do you think you are," Carly asked the smirking teen in front of her.

"The biggest pain in the ass you've ever met, but you love me anyway. Who do you think you are? You think can just run your mouth and I'm supposed to just take it," Emma replied with a sarcastically sweet tone to her voice.

"Smart ass" Carly replied, shutting her eyes, and shaking her tilting head side to side

"Nosey," Emma retorted, causing Carly to look at her in mock shock.

Carly wasn't really that mad at her. She was used to dealing with Emma, especially when she was in trouble. Which oddly enough was usually when Carly was in town. Most of the trouble Emma, or Cassie for that matter, were in was probably some dare Carly put forth, or one of her plans gone bad.

Jason, Riley, and Ric continued to look on with looks of shock. All three had their mouths wide open as the two women in front of them exchanged verbal jabs.

"Its your fault any way," Emma retorted after yet another one of Carly's comments.

"How is it my fault," Carly practically screamed, not sure if it actually was her fault or not.

"You let me go for a walk by myself."

"So that makes it my fault," Carly questioned.

"Yep."

Carly stared at Emma. How did she always do that? How could Emma always make it out to be her fault?

Emma had spent most of the conversation staring Carly straight in the eyes. She could always weaken her Aunt with them; She just had a soft spot for her niece. However, Now that Carly was staring at her Emma looked around. What she saw made her break out in a fight of laughter.

Carly looked at her niece, she didn't know what was so funny. Emma barley laughed. Yet here she was double over in laughter, and Carly couldn't help but smile. She loved to her hear Emma laugh, neither of her parents had in a while, and Emma reminded Carly of how happy her best friends were at one time.

The three looks of shock changed to looks of confusion as Emma broke out in laughter. What was so funny? The men's confused looks were soon followed by furrowed brows, as Carly smiled.

Jason listened to the teenager laugh. There was something so familiar about it. He didn't know why but he knew that laugh. As he continued to listen to the girl laugh his expression changed. He no longer held a look of confusion on his face, instead his lips curved up into a slight smile, he felt at peace with himself. He stood there wondering how this girl could do such a thing to him; he hadn't felt this good since he was with Court...He shook himself of his thought. He didn't know what he was thinking, this girl had nothing to do with Courtney, Jason knew that, How could she.

Riley looked on. She was beautiful. Her laughter made his stomach do somersaults. There was just something about her that drew him in.

"What's so funny," Ric asked smugly, "The fact that I know you name and can know put you in a cell."

"No," Emma stated as her laughter slowly subsided, "The looks on your faces. You all looked so funny. Like deer caught in headlights. Did you all think Carly was going to kill me or something?"

"Yes," All three added without a moment's hesitation causing Emma to return to her previous state of laughter and Carly to join her.

Carly and Emma continued to laugh as shock washed over Jason, Riley, and Ric. The looks of the men only caused the laughter to increase.

"Alright let get you to lock up," Ric stated regaining control. He didn't like this girl. Something about her made him want to lock her up.

"I don't think so," Carly stated matter of factly stepping between Ric and Emma as Ric reached for her.

"She did nothing wrong Ric," Jason stated with a bit of force. He felt this urge to protect this girl from Ric, and everything, for that matter, that tried to make her unhappy or hurt her. "So I suggest you let her go."

"I can't do that," Ric stated enjoying the reaction he was getting out of the ex-enforcer and current partner of Sonny.

"You'll let her go Ric, or do I have to call my Dad. Emma would have a field day with that," Carly stated knowing full well that the men around her didn't like Mr. Durant.

"Why would that effect a thing, she's a criminal. She should be locked up. What would he do any way Carly? Let some little twit go just because you said to," Ric commented with a voice filled with sarcasm.

"That's exactly what he would do," Carly shot back before Jason, or Riley could jump to Emma's defense, "He wouldn't let Emma spend one night in lock up. He's thought of her as a granddaughter all her life and Emma has him wrapped around her finger."

"Yeah right," Ric stated not believing her.

All of a sudden they hear crying. The group of people turn to find Emma on a phone, tears rolling down her face with half the station watching, and listening to her conversation...

"He was so mean Granddaddy Durant," Emma stated between sobs, "He...He...He kept yelling at me and calling me mean names...he wouldn't stop...I was so afraid...He wants to talk to you," Emma stated handing Ric the phone while smiling sweetly.

"Hello," Ric said with a shake to his voice he was nervous as he waited for a response, "No sir...Yes sir...No sir, I mean yes sir...Sorry sir..."

When Ric hung up the phone he was white as a ghost. Durant had never yelled at him like that before. Regaining his voice, which had become like a whisper he spoke, "You're all free to go."

With that said they all walked out of the station. Carly smirked knowing that Ric had learned a valuable lesson, don't doubt Emma. Emma just walked out head held high knowing she won. As for the rest, they all wanted to know who she was. Who could get Durant that mad as to yell at Ric? Most of all Jason, Riley, and Ric all wanted to know how this girl could walk out of there without a scratch. How could she get Durant to yell at Ric, and Carly to not kill her? Anyone else who said the things she said to Carly would be dead.

They all wanted to know who Emily Caroline M... was.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Penthouse 4

Riley and Morgan sat in front of the Nintendo64 playing Mario Party with Zach. Kris and Lila sat on the couch a few feet back painting their nails. It had been a few days since the police station incident, and it was still the hot topic for Lila.

"I can't believe that girl got you arrested Riley," Lila repeated for the billionth time.

"I'm not sure why we were arrested, but I'm pretty sure its not her fault," Riley stated eyes glued to the TV as Zach once again beat him.

Riley and Morgan had been roped into babysitting Zach when Jason came by with the young boy of about 7, and got a call from Sonny. He had told Emily he would watch Zach so she could finish up with some paperwork at the hospital, and Nik could stay at the office longer.

"How do you know she's not a new enemy," Lila questioned as Michael walked into the penthouse. He gave his wife a kiss on the forehead and sat next to her.

"Who's a new enemy," Michael asked.

"Some girl that got Riley arrested, and got Mr. Durant to yell at Ric," Chris said in a cheery voice since he finally beat Lila to the punch.

"Oh," Michael replied, "Got a name?"

"Her name is Emma and I know she's trying to bring our Dad and Uncle down. I know it, Riley. So you should steer clear."

As Lila finished talking Michael put some pieces together. He had heard of the incident at the police station from Kris and wanted to know who would have the guts to yell at her like that. He should of known it would be Emma. Finishing his train of thought Michael broke out in a fit of laughter just as Sonny, and Jason entered the room.

"The only attack you'll get out of Emma is one to your sanity," Michael stated.

At this point the entire room was watching him, especially the two men who had just entered. They wanted to know who this Emma girl was.

"Dude, that makes the phone call ten times better, did Emma have the whole fake tears, pouty lip thing going. I bet she did, She has Gramps worked over so good. He'd do anything for her," Michael continued as his laughter finally subsided.

"What are you talking about bro, and how do you know this Emma girl," Morgan stated really wanting to meet this girl now.

"And how do you know she won't try to put us in prison," Sonny added.

"Because she won't, she could have long ago and she didn't," Michael answered turning to his Father.

"What does that mean, and again how do you know her," Jason asked.

"That means that if she wanted you in jail all she'd have to do was ask Gramps and he'd do it. I met her when I went to California with Mom that first time, we kept in touch."

"How is Durant her Grandpa? Your Mom said that he was at the station," Riley wondered

"He's not really by blood. Gramps has known her since she was born. She never got the chance to meet her family so Mom asked Gramps if he would mind Emma calling him her Grandfather. He was apparently thrilled with the idea, because come on girls are so much more fun to spoil, so he said yes. Emma's had him wrapped around her finger since he first held her."

'I don't like her," All eyes shot to Lila as she spoke, "I want her to go home,"

"Don't say that to her," Michael laughed, "And don't, I repeat don't piss her off".

"I'll do what I want," Lila replied in a snooty voice.

"Don't tempt Emma," Michael added growing more serious, "I'm not kidding Lila she'll eat you for breakfast. Don't mess with Emma. She's too much like her parents, she won't put up with your shit like the rest of us."

"Michael watch how you talk to Lila, She's my sister," Kris said not liking Michaels tone.

Since the day Michaels Aunt left he was never able to call Lila a sister. He couldn't do it. He never said he hated her, because he didn't. He just felt closer to Emma. Even if he had known Lila longer, Emma was a better person. Emma. Michael looked around the room. Emma would turn their world upside down, no questions asked. She had spent too much time with Carly, that mixed with her likeness to her parents and she was sure to be more than any of them to handle.

"Just don't get on her bad side. You'll regret it," Michael let out in frustration. Emma would probably end up killing Lila for all the games the frizzy brunette was bound to play.

"I doubt I will. What's the worst she could do," Lila stated not believing anyone would mess with her.

Turning to Morgan, Michael spoke, "Remember when Gramps came to visit Mom and he had blue tinted hair?"

"Yeah so."

"Michael, We all remember that," Sonny added with a smirk. He hadn't let the old man forget that.

"Well, Emma did that when she was three, with Cassie's help. She was mad so she took blue paint and put it in his hair while he slept, He woke up to dried paint in his hair. The dye seeped in. He never crossed the kid again."

"Sounds like she's spoiled," Morgan added.

"Far from it bro. She always puts others before her, especially her Mom and Cassie. She's always volunteering. People can't help too love her. She's a sweet heart. Don't judge her before you meet her, and I mean really meet her. She has more defenses than the two of you put together," Michael stated looking to his Dad and Uncle, "Look, Kris and I got dinner plans, but we'll see you at The Cellar tomorrow".

Goodbyes were said as the room cleared out, Michael and Kris went to Dinner, Emily came too pick Zach up, Lila went to her room, Morgan and Riley to there new apartment, and Sonny to the store with Sam. Jason was left alone in the room. He couldn't stop thinking about Emma, or Courtney. Why couldn't he get them out of his head? Deciding to find out whom Emma was he walked towards the door and across the hall to his penthouse.

-.-

Carly's House

Emma searched through the fridge. There was nothing to eat except for frozen pizza and something that was growing mold on it. Reaching for it carefully, Emma brought it to the garbage and tossed it. Walking back to the fridge to see if there was anything else to eat, Emma slammed the door just as Carly strolled in.

"There's no food," Emma said in a matter of factly tone.

"Well duh," Carly replied smartly, "We've had take out like everyday this week, and I don't cook."

"So what am I supposed to eat?"

Turning around Carly rummaged through the cupboards. It was a while before she turned around again, but when she did Emma had to laugh. She was holding a bag prunes.

"Your kidding right," Emma continued to laugh while grabbing her Aunts keys, and her coat.

"Only a little, and where do you think you're going?"

"Shopping, You gotta work right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll drop you at The Cellar then go shopping, when you're done call and I'll come get you," Emma stated as she walked out the door.

-.-

The Store

Emma was just finishing up at the store when she remembered that she hadn't gotten any fruit. Making her way to the produce section she started to pick out some apples.

Sam had just asked Sonny if the needed anything else, he had said yes so she was on her way to get some apples. As she approached she saw a pretty brunette picking out apples. They both reached for the same apple

"Sorry," Emma replied.

Sam just gave the girl a fake smile as to say and so you should be. Emma looked at the woman and knew she knew her. She just wasn't sure from where. It wasn't like she had been in Port Charles much before except for when she was 4.

Then it hit her. This was the woman. The one who made Emma regret ever setting foot in this town to begin with. Emma just stood there staring at Sam.

Sam could feel the girl's eyes on her. She had this feeling like this girl's look would kill her if she had the guts to turn and look at her. Slowly Sam turned to see two bright green eyes filled with more anger, hate and sadness then she had ever seen. Sam was paralyzed, she couldn't move, and she couldn't find her voice it was lost.

"Is there some reason you're staring at me? It's rather rude you know," Sam stated in a bitchy tone after regaining her voice.

Emma stared at her. The woman who had ruined her life more than once was standing in front of her. She didn't recognize her and Emma soon remembered why. She wasn't some blonde hair blue eyed angel. She was a green-eyed brunette.

"Sorry," Emma whispered as she gathered her fruit and walked off just as Sonny approached Sam.

"What was that about," Sonny asked.

"Nothing Sweetie," Sam replied turning as she kissed her husband.

Sam and Sonny walked off to finish shopping; But Sam didn't really care about that know. She wanted to know who the girl was. She had the strangest feeling she knew her.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Cellar

It was Saturday night a little after 9 and everyone in Port Charles was at The Cellar. Carly was throwing her annual "I can throw a party" party that was in actuality a birthday party two weeks late for Emma. She had always tried to get Emma to come, and she never did, she wasn't ready. Carly, however, being herself continued the party every year anyway in hopes that one year Emma would show, the town of Port Charles grew to love it, many asked Carly what it was for and she would always answer "A Birthday".

Carly and Emma sat in a corner table talking. Somehow Carly had gotten Emma out of her normal t-shirt and baggy pants, and had her in a red form fitting halter top and hip hugger jeans. Carly had a black form-fitting halter top dress on that fell just below her knees. Across the room you could see Jason, Riley, Morgan, Michael, and Sonny all dressed reasonably nice. The first time they came to Carly's annual "bash" they all wore jeans, and t-shirts. They never did it again. Carly had done so much yelling it had left them deaf for a week, or so they said. Lila, and Sam had matching low cut spaghetti strap dresses on, Sam's fell just above her knees, and Lila's, lets just say if she bent over you saw more than you wanted.

The rest of PC was arriving, from the Q's to the Cassadine's, they were all there Emma scanned the room. She knew most of them from stories her Mom, Carly, and her Uncle Max had told her.

Emma looked to the table holding the mob family. She didn't get it. Why did she care so much? Sure she knew Michael, he was great to her. She just wasn't sure about the rest. She could deal with Riley, heck he had a crush on her and she knew it. Carly told her, and she had learned long ago that Carly could always tell about those sorts of things. Morgan she was hoping to get along with and if not Carly, or Michael would make him behave. Sam she wanted to steer clear of. Sonny, She wasn't sure about him, Carly said that she should get to know him, but that was Carly. Lila, well if she pulled anymore trick Lila was sure to make her sorry, for once in her life. The only one left was Jason.

Jason. Emma stared across the room at the man who was biologically her Father. She wasn't sure if she was mad, sad, or disappointed. She was all of them. She was mad at him for telling her Mom to leave, mad that he never came to see them, she was just mad. She was sad that she missed out on all that fatherly stuff, like the overbearing protectiveness, not that Max didn't fill that role, it just wasn't the same as if it had been her Dad. Most of all she was disappointed in him, in all of them. She wanted to know why they were so stubborn and why couldn't they be the better person and just apologize? Why?

Morgan brought Emma out of her thoughts as he approached. Morgan really didn't want to talk to her, Lila had dared him to, "see how horrible she was," so he went. Michael had told him to be nice, and Morgan would try but after what Lila had said he wasn't so sure. She had made it sound like Emma was some sort of disease.

Emma was sitting alone when Morgan sat down. Carly had left a few minutes ago to check on a problem at the bar. Morgan sat there and stared at her as she stared right back. Breaking the silence Emma spoke...

"To what do I owe the honor of having the mighty Morgan Corinthos sit at my table?"

Morgan looked at her like she was crazy, which only caused Emma to laugh.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've known your mom since before I could sit or stand on my own, I've heard some pretty wild stories about you. Any of them true?"

Morgan turned a brilliant shade of red. He wanted to know what his Mother had told this girl.

"Maybe, What'd she tell you?"

"Not much," Emma replied with a smirk, "Still go pee-pee in the potty?"

Morgan buried his head in his hand as Emma broke out in a fit of giggles. That was what he said the first time he didn't wet the bed. He had run around his mother's house at 2 in the morning screaming, "I go pee-pee in the potty".

"I can't believe she told you that."

"She showed me."

"What," Morgan practically screamed as he brought his head up to meet Emma's eyes. Emma started to laugh again.

"She ...She...She...She video...tapped you. You were...one adorable little boy," Emma got out between laughs.

"SHE DID WHAT?" Morgan screamed, causing everyone to look and Emma to laugh harder.

"You heard me," Emma laughed, as Morgan got up and walked towards his Mom, "Go easy on her."

"MOM," Morgan yelled as Emma got up and followed him.

"Yes sweetie," Carly replied to her son as everyone continued to watch.

"You video tapped me and let Emma watch it," Morgan questioned.

"Yes, She's seen a lot of the home videos."

"My favorite one was the one where all of you are playing barn yard animals in your boxers," Emma commented with a laugh.

This comment made Riley, Morgan, Michael, Jason, and Sonny all blush while turning menacing stares on Carly. Emma continued to laugh as Carly joined her.

"Alright enough of that," Carly says once she has regained her composure, "We got a dance floor to warm up." Carly grabbed her youngest sons arm and pulled him to the floor.

"You ain't half as bad as Lila made ya out to be," Morgan said over his shoulder, " Your ok in my book."

Emma smiled. She was slowly beginning to like her stay in Port Charles.

Emma had mingled for most of the night. It was close to midnight when Riley finally approached her.

"Get arrested lately," Riley asked.

"Only when I'm around you. So maybe you should go," Emma laughed.

"Is that so, well then maybe I should go," Riley began to walk away before he got to far he turned around, "One last question."

"What's that?"

Holding out his hand Riley spoke, "Can I have this dance?"

Emma extended her hand as she was led to the dance floor. Riley placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around her neck. They stared into each other's eyes. They had gotten lost in each other, and hadn't even realized that it wasn't a song that you would normally slow dance to.

They remained locked on each other's eyes until Emma felt a tap on the shoulder. Slowly Emma broke away and turned around.

SMACK

**Author's Notes**hey all, well here are 3 more chap's. hope you enjoyed, and thanks for the feedback, means a lot to me.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Cellar

SMACK

The entire club heard it, the hand coming to Emma's check. Michael and Carly had tried to stop it but couldn't reach in time, and once the hand met her face they stood back. They really didn't feel like getting punched.

Emma looked into the eyes of this girl. What nerve! Who did she think she was? Emma was fuming. Slowly Emma brought her hand too her cheek never breaking eye contact. Her cheek felt hot no doubt it was bright red. Emma just stood there with a look of disgust in her eyes.

"What are you looking at," Lila stated sarcastically. Lila was not happy with this girl. She couldn't just walk in here and take her family. Riley was hers, Morgan was her brother, and Michael should love her and not this twit.

Truth was Lila didn't like the looks she was getting, and no one seemed to be coming to her rescue. She was hoping her dad would jump in so he could tell Emma off, and didn't understand why he wasn't.

Riley stood there looking on. He wasn't sure what to do. Sure Lila annoyed him, but she was his boss's daughter. Then there was Emma, this girl who caught his eye on the docks, got arrested with him, put up with Lansing, and was know dealing with Lila. He was confused, and why had Lila slapped her in the first place.

Morgan stood off to the side. He didn't really know Emma but she seemed nice. He had enjoyed his conversation earlier with her and was looking forward to getting to know her. Truth was that something kept telling him to not turn his back on her. So for know he wouldn't.

Michael stood still. He didn't want to move Hurricane Emma was coming in. The only way to stop it, kill her. Michael wasn't even sure death would stop Emma. Michael knew Emma never really hit a person, but what else did she have. It's not like she had any dirt on Lila.

Carly loved her niece. No questions, but right know she loved her life. Emma was never hit as a child there was no need to and her Mother wouldn't anyway. However that didn't change the fact that Lila had just slapped Emma. No one slapped her. No one really ever thought to lay a hand on her. Most who knew her knew that she had been hurt enough. The last thing Emma needed was to be slapped and have all the memories come back.

Sonny watched the girl. He could read her eyes. He wasn't sure why, and he wasn't sure how, he just knew he could read them, and what he saw wasn't pretty. He saw the debate, the confusion, and the conflict. His daughter had crossed a line. This wasn't a business related problem, it was teen related. So the girls would handle it.

Sam looked on. It was the girl from the store. This was Emma. Why was Emma so familiar to her? Who was she? Sam knew her daughter was in trouble as she started to approach the two girls on the floor. Some thing stopped her. She turned around to see Sonny holding her back with a look in his eyes that said, 'This is her mess, leave it'. So Sam stayed by Sonny.

Jason was confused. The look in Emma's eyes was so pure so raw, but what it was he wasn't sure. He could sense the anger, the hurt, the confusion, but most of all he could feel, and see the pain and fear. It wasn't from the slap. It went deeper. It was her past. Something happened, and he wanted to know what.

Shifting his eyes to Carly Jason saw nearly the same in Carly's eyes, but the pain and fear in Carly's eyes was for Emma. What was so significant about a slap? Why did these two women look so afraid?

Emma still couldn't move. She was so shocked. When she was first slapped she wanted to wring Lila's neck. Then it all came rushing back to her. The pain, fear, hurt and confusion of six, or seven years, she didn't want to remember that. She didn't want to have to think about it. Not many knew what happened then, just her, her Mom, Carly, Max, Patty, and of course Cassie. They never told Michael, he never needed to know.

Slowly with out a sound Emma turned. She grabbed her coat and walked out ass tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't stay. She needed to think. She ran up the stairs through Kelly's and out the door. Once outside she leans her back against the wall and slides down. She bents her knees and pulls her legs to her body as she wraps her arms around them and places her head on her knees.

Tears that had been formed in her eyes as she ran out finally came crashing out. It was only a few at first but as she relived it all more came. She sat there sobbing. It wasn't because Lila slapped her. She didn't care about that. She cried because it was easier. It was easier to cry than to remember all those feeling that the slap had brought back.

It was just easier.

- - -

Short, yes, but like no one is reviewing, so I figured I would post less at a time, thank you to those who have reviewed, it means a lot to me!


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes: **Sorry for the lack of updates. Been busy with school and such. Thanks for all the reviews. They make me happy. Here are a few more chaps, five to be exact. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 13

The Cellar

They all stood there shocked. No one got what happened. Shouldn't Emma have given Lila a piece of her mind? Why did she just leave, and why wouldn't Carly go after her.

Once Emma rushed out Carly had begun to usher the rest of the patrons out. She had tried to get Sonny, Jason, and the rest to leave but they wouldn't. Lila wouldn't even leave. She sat in the corner table with a smug look on her face that said, "I won," but she didn't and soon she would see exactly what that slap would cost her.

It was a good 10 minutes before the club was empty. Everyone left sat around one table all thinking of the events of that night. Most of the people at the table had tried to go after her, but Carly wouldn't let them. She had told them, "Give her some time, she'll be back. Like her parents she eventually comes back". So they waited in silence for a while just thinking.

"What was that? Why is Lila still alive," Michael questioned with confusion in his voice.

Carly didn't answer. She just stared at her hands. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell them? She wasn't sure. Emma didn't want to tell. Emma didn't want anyone to know much about her life. Carly knew that once they knew who she was they would never turn their backs on her, but what would happen until she was ready.

Looking up Carly made her decision. She wouldn't tell not yet. When Emma was ready she would.

"Just some bad memories," Carly said barley audible as she turned to face Lila. Speaking more firmly, "Stop with your games Lila. Emma doesn't need them. If you keep going at this rate your Daddy won't be able to save you."

The force in Carly's last statement made everyone stare at her.

"Are you threatening my daughter, Carly because if you…"

"Sam, My Mom is just saying that Emma is a very loved girl, and her Family would give the world to keep her from hurting," Michael paused to gain his train of thought, "And that goes for me too. Lila, I've told you before, and I'll tell you again don't mess with Emma. It'll be more trouble than it's worth."

"What do you know," Lila snapped, "It's not like she's your sister. God, why do you care so much?"

"Michael is more Emma's family than he is yours," Carly stated in anger causing everyone to look and wonder what she meant.

-.-

The Docks

She had been crying in front of Kelly's but had came to the docks so no one would see her. She stood their looking out over the water. She had needed to think. After everything that happened that night she needed to get away and this was all she could think of. Water always had a calming effect on her.

She stood there thinking. Should she tell them why she ran out, who she was, why she was there? She wanted them to like her, maybe love her, to not think of her as some home-wrecking twit, which is what they thought of her. She was sure of it. She wanted them to like her for her not the fact that she was his daughter, or her mother's daughter.

She needed to talk to someone, but not to them. What would they think? Taking her phone from her jacket pocket she pressed speed dial one hoping that she would get an answer.

-.-

Italy

When she had started her foundation she never thought it would take off like it did, but the 10 million dollars helped. Currently she had organizations all over the states, she wasn't as hands on as she used to be, but she did still run it. She had begun to be more of a behind-the-scenes girl when she got pregnant.

She didn't want Emma on the Medias radar. As much as it was for Emma it was for herself as well. She wasn't sure what they would think if they saw her in the paper or something with a little girl, a little girl with his eyes. She didn't mind not being in the office everyday, she trusted Max

They both thought it was a good plan, especially with the expansions in the business. They had begun to buy companies out. Courtney had insisted that no one lose their job, so no one did. Courtney had one of the most successful businesses, with Max's help. It had infuriated Sonny when he saw his ex-guard at a press conference for his sister's foundation, and corporation. She remembered the last time she spoke to her Brother…

_FLASHBACK_

She had just given birth to Emma a week ago. She had been born 3 weeks premature, but all the doctors said that her little girl, her Emma, would be ok. She was excited, and happy, she would leave for the hospital soon to bring her daughter home. She wanted to have him with her but she couldn't. Sometimes it took every ounce of strength she had not to go running back to tell him, all of them, but she couldn't. She couldn't make him choose. She just wouldn't do that to him.

She was walking along the beach near her new home. She knew it would never be anything like his Penthouse, or their Loft, but she would make it her home, with Emma.

As she thought of her baby, their baby, she smiled. She smiled a wide smile just thinking of holding her angel. She couldn't wait.

Her smile was quickly vanished as she brought her head up to look at her house. He looked mad. Why was he here, Carly would be here soon and she had said Sonny wouldn't come. She climbed the stairs and stopped in front of him.

"Hi," She whispered. She received no sound only a glare from the man she called her brother.

"How could you," Sonny said with no emotion in his voice.

"I didn't want to," She said panicking. He knew about her daughter, he had too why else would he be there.

"Bullshit. You knew exactly what you were doing," He screamed.

"I'm sorry," She said barley audible, "I wanted to tell you."

"No, No you didn't. You ran. You ran to California take one of my best guards and leave, and you're sorry."

"I…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. From this point on I once again have no sister."

Sonny walked away as Courtney fell to the ground and sobbed. She sat there for a few minutes trying to find her voice she wanted to tell him but she couldn't. She pulled herself off the ground. She had to go get her daughter. She slowly walked inside pausing at the door, turning to look in the direction her brother had just come she paused.

"I had a little girl."

She said it. What she wanted to tell her brother, her father, Jason. She said the thing she couldn't say to any of their faces because it would wreck too many lives. Turning she walked inside to go to the hospital.

_END FLASHBACK_

She hadn't seen her brother since that day, but she didn't have time to dwell on the thought as the ringing of her phone interrupted her.

"Hello, Court…"

"Mom," Emma spoke in a shaky tear filled voice.

Courtney began to panic. What was wrong? Did Sonny, and Jason's business get to her? Was she in trouble, kidnapped, dieing? She didn't have long to come to many conclusions because Emma cleared them up.

"Mom, I'm fine." Emma stated drying her tears. Under her breath she added, "Physically anyway."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing."

"You wouldn't call for nothing. So what is it?"

"Lila slapped me," Emma said in a whisper.

Courtney wasn't sure what to say. She knew what that slap would mean. What it could do. She also realized that her daughter was most likely off thinking by herself, which wasn't what she needed. Sure Emma was a trooper, but she could only take so much before she would break.

"Angel, I know it hurts and if you want you can come stay with me…" Courtney stated knowing that the pain wasn't physical.

Emma thought about her mothers offer. She wanted to go. She wanted to see her mother, but she wasn't sure she wanted to leave. It wasn't really that bad. Well there was Sam, and Lila, and she got slapped and arrested, but it wasn't that bad.

"…But I think you should stay," Courtney continued, "I think it would be good for you. You're a strong girl, and I love you, but you should stay. It would give you a chance to get to know them. And Carly needs the company."

Emma laughed at her Mom's last statement. She wanted to stay she just needed her Mom to make it ok, make it better, like she always did.

"Ok, Mom. Look I'm gonna get back to The Cellar. I don't need Aunt Carly to worry. Love ya lots."

"Love you too, be safe."

Courtney sat looking at her phone. Emma was strong, she could handle so much, but she was dealing with a lot right know. Too much, and she shouldn't be alone. Courtney wanted to go see her daughter, but she had so much to do, and her daughter needed to be in Port Charles.

So Courtney did it. She picked up the phone and made a call she probably shouldn't have made.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He lay in bed eyes shut; he never knew why it was so hard for him to sleep. He didn't get it. He opened his eyes knowing what he would find. Nothing. He would see his penthouse his boring room, a place to sleep. Not his home, that was gone. It was gone long ago. It left with her.

He opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw. There she was sleeping in his bed, but it wasn't the same. As he surveyed the room it was covered in windows on 3 walls. White curtains kept some of the sun out but the room was still glowing. There was a beautiful view of the ocean out the windows. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the angel that lay next to him.

She was beautiful. She was taking up most of the bed, but he didn't care he was next to her. He could stare at her forever.

She slowly opened her and wiped the sleep out of them. She looked up and was met with his glowing blue eyes. She smiled as she sat up.

He saw her opened her eye. He couldn't believe it was her. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. They couldn't get enough; the bedroom door slamming shut interrupted them.

Looking up at thee end of the bed they were met with a pair of blue eyes. The girl sat, knees bent, feet under her butt, hands on her knees leaning forward examining the two. It was like she had eye contact with both of them that was never broken.

The man and woman looked to each other as the girl continued to stare them down. They remained in silence, not sure what to say. Finally, He broke the gaze of his one true love, his home, and his heart to look at the girl. She had his eyes, her smile, and their hair. She was so much like them it scared him a bit.

"You shouldn't have done that," the little girl spoke.

"Why not."

"Because she's gone."

The Childs words scared him. He jerked his head to the side and looked. She wasn't there. Nothing was. It was just an empty bed. He turned his head to face the child he was angry. He wanted her next to him.

"Where is she? Bring her back."

"I can't."

"What? Yes you can. Now bring her back," He was mad, why couldn't she come back.

"I can't, and neither can you."

"What?"

"You can't go back. You made you choice. You can't have her, and you can't have me."

And just like that, in the blink of an eye the girl was gone. He was left alone yet again.

-

He shot up in bed. He was covered in a cold sweat. He wasn't sure he could handle it anymore. He had had that dream for years, ever since Courtney left. He dream that dream so much. He couldn't stop it from coming, and he wasn't sure he wanted to stop it. He longed for it to be true. To get lost in it to just not wake up, but he always did. He always woke up.

He thought about her, his love, his life, his Courtney. He loved her. After all these years he loved her and he couldn't stop it. Seeing her at Kelly's only brought those feeling to the surface. Was that why he kept having that dream, it came more frequently over the last week or so, but why.

Then the eyes flashed through his mind, the blue eyes of the child. He had seen them before only they weren't blue they were green.

Slowly he climbed out of bed and pulled a pair of sweat pants on. He walked down the hall and paused in front of the guest room. Why was he in front of the door he wasn't sure why. He slowly cracked the door open. Looking at the bed he found the girl still asleep. He walked in and sat on a chair next to the bed.

He watched her sleep. She seemed to be able to calm him, like Courtney did. Only it was different, and he didn't get it. He wanted to know why. Why he never seemed able to turn his back on this girl, and why had it been so easy to turn his back on Courtney.

He sat there watching the sleeping teen as he thought of the events that led them to his penthouse.

_FLASHBACK_

"Michael is more Emma's family than he is yours," Carly stated in anger causing everyone to look and wonder what she meant.

Carly looked around the room. Most of them had questioning looks on their faces; however, Sam's was the strangest. It looked as if she would be sick. Then there was Michael, he looked like he would shoot her, and she knew why. She had slipped up. She hadn't meant to say that. Sure she wanted them to know, but it wasn't her place to tell.

"What do you…" the ringing of Carly's phone interrupted Sonny.

Carly breathed a sigh of relief as she picked up her, and answered.

"Hello."

"Hey, Carly it's me."

"Oh my gosh," Carly said so happy she had called, "You're a life saver."

"Thanks," Courtney replied with a small laugh not, "I need a favor."

"Name it, I wasn't expecting to hear from you for a few days," Carly stated as she turned her back on the eavesdropping group and walked away to get some privacy.

"Emma called me. She seemed really upset. I would come…"

"No, You don't have to. I know how important these meetings are. Emma will be fine. I'll make sure of it,"

"Thanks, I'm going to cut my meetings short. I only really need to be at the first couple. I should be there in a week or so."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Carly, don't leave her alone. I know she just needed to talk, but she wouldn't call unless she was really upset. Just watch my baby, ok."

"Of coarse I will. Bye."

"Bye Carly, and Thank You."

Carly hung up the phone and walked back to the group just as Emma walked down the stairs. Carly had her back to the stairs, so Lila was the first to see her.

"Oh my God, I thought you had left," Lila nearly screamed in anger. She wanted this girl gone.

Before Lila could get another word out Carly had run to her side, followed by Michael as he jumped up knocked his chair over only to end up tripping over it and send him smashing into the ground. This caused Emma to laugh, and Carly to smile at seeing her niece laugh.

"Feeling better," Michael questioned as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Who cares if she is," Lila said, her words covered with sarcasm.

"Yes, I'm always better after seeing you make a fool out of your self," Emma's comment gained a slight laugh from Michael as they all ignored Lila.

Kris looked on not sure what to think. Why was Michael so comfy with this girl? Lila didn't like Emma so neither should she. That wasn't the reason that Kris didn't really like her, she didn't even know the girl. She was jealous. She knew her husband wouldn't cheat on her, but she didn't like the closeness between them.

"So should we get back to your place," Emma asked her Aunt.

"About that," Carly said casually.

"What about it,"

"Well how would you like to go into the city," Carly asked hoping Emma would take the bait. She had a meeting for one of her clubs, but she had made Courtney a promise. That and her meeting hadn't been canceled twice already.

"I don't really want to, but sure why not."

"Good, Your leaving," Lila said in an all too happy voice.

"No, Emma you don't want to go, and Kris has to go with, so you can stay with me. I need the company," Michael stated knowing that the last thing Emma needed was a few days in the city with his Mother.

His comment didn't really shock Carly or Emma, but everyone else looked like deer caught in headlights. Everyone had seen the closeness of the two, and wondered what was going on, but the one who was most shocked was Kris.

Emma saw the look on her face, and in her eyes. She wasn't ok with it. Hoping to stop a fight she made a decision.

"No, Michael. People might be uncomfortable with that."

"What? No. It's fine. You'll stay with me."

"No. I won't. It's not your decision it's mine and I'm not gonna. I'll just go with Aunt Carly."

"Oh. That's so sad," Lila commented her voice dripping with sarcasm, "You're really leaving us."

Emma had had enough. First this girl slaps her then she won't shut up about her leaving. Slowly Emma strolled over to Lila, who was still sitting in her chair, and stood right in front of her. Jason, Sonny, Michael, Morgan, Riley, Sam, Carly, and Lila all looked at her. Emma was aware of all the eyes on her. She didn't really care. This girl had gotten away with too much.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut," Emma state ever so sweetly.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because, It'll get you in more trouble than it's worth. I guarantee it," Emma whispered in a now standing Lila's ear.

"Is that a threat," Lila said loud enough for everyone to hear as she smirked. She knew her Dad wouldn't allow this girl to get away with threatening her.

"No. It's a promise, I don't threaten," Emma stated showing no emotion, as she looked her opponent in the eye, "It's more trouble than it's worth to continue whatever it is you have planned."

"You think so," Lila question. Her voice not betraying how truly afraid she was.

Everyone in the room saw her eyes glaze over. They saw her go from happy teen talking with her Aunt, to Mess with me and I'll mess you up. It was a change many of them had seen before. Only it wasn't in this girl, it was in the man that sat across the room.

"I know so," Emma said as she broke eye contact and turned to Kris. Her eyes were softer as she began to speak, "I didn't mean to cause any problems."

"I'll go pack," Emma stated as she turned to walk out of the club.

"She can stay with me."

_END FLASHBACK _

A phone ringing brought him from his thoughts. He slowly rose from the chair and hurried to the door to answer it before he woke Emma. He looked at her one last time as he shut the door and walked down the hall to get the phone.

It didn't matter. She had been awake the entire time he was there. She couldn't help it. The slap had put memories back in her head, and she was having the dreams again. The ones she had had for so long after everything happened. The ones that scared her to death.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sonny had gotten up early. He couldn't sleep. Wrong. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl across the hall, or was that even it he wondered.

He wanted to know why he couldn't stop thinking about the Emma, but more so why Courtney was on his mind, his sister, if she even let him call her that any more. He had said some pretty horrible things.

_FLASHBACK_

"I'm sorry," She said barley audible, "I wanted to tell you."

"No, No you didn't. You ran. You ran to California take one of my best guards and leave, and you're sorry."

"I…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. From this point on I once again have no sister."

_END FLASHBACK_

He had been harsh, but he always got the sense that there was more to what she had to say. He just didn't have the guts to listen. He never told anyone that he went to see her. He thought she would've told Carly, but he was never confronted. So he figured Courtney never told.

He wasn't sure why Jason did it. He wasn't sure what about this girl made everyone so one edge. Carly and Michael jumped when told around her, Riley was practically slobbering all over her, Morgan seemed to enjoy her company, Jason and himself were trying to figure this girl out. She seemed to have this hold on everyone, even Sam and Lila, though it wasn't the same. She seemed to be able to anger them.

He remembered the reactions of the two when Jason made his suggestion…

_FLASHBACK_

"She can stay with me," Jason didn't know why he said it. Something about her, the way she carried herself, the look in her eyes. She just seemed so familiar to him, and he was afraid she would disappear if he looked away.

Emma stopped in her tracks. When he offered to let her stay with him her heart skipped a beat. She didn't turn, if she did it might all change. He wanted her to stay with him. She had waited so long to just have one of them want her, to ask her to stay she was afraid it wasn't real, that it was just one of her daydreams.

Sonny stood in the background. He knew his friend would do it; offer his home, well what was left of it, to this girl. He knew that if this girl didn't want to go that she would eventually find a place to stay in the city while Carly was away. He also knew his friend questioned this girl, who she was, what she wanted, but he didn't see her as a threat. Something wouldn't let him.

Morgan stood shocked. He hadn't expected that. He also knew it would cause problems with Lila. All week she had been whining about how much she didn't trust Emma, and how she knew this girl wanted his Dad and Uncle in jail. Morgan knew it was a lie. Lila didn't like Emma because she was afraid of her. As much as Morgan knew it would cause problems he was glad his Uncle did what he did.

Riley was just as shocked as Morgan. He knew the problems it would cause and at the moment didn't really care. He liked Emma. She was giving him a run for his money and he was enjoying it. Now she would hopefully be staying at the penthouse with Jason so he could see her more. A grin was slowly spreading on his face.

Kris was unsure of what to think. This girl had just agreed to not stay with her husband while she was out of town. Emma had shaken up all of their lives and Kris was sure she should hate her, but she wasn't sure that she did.

Michael was just confused. Emma had just refused to stay with him, he was sure it was for Kris, but then his Uncle turns around and volunteers to let her stay with him.

Carly stood with the biggest grin on her face. She had business in the city for a week or so and knew that Emma wasn't up for all the hassle of it. She was so excited that Jason had offered. She wanted Emma to get to know him, to see the man that he is and not what the papers say.

Lila and Sam were both fuming. Lila didn't trust the girl, and didn't want more people to like Emma. What if they stopped liking her? Sam on the other hand was anger and afraid. Sam wasn't positive that it was her, but she was pretty sure it was.

"You can't do that," Lila screamed after the initial shock wore off, " She can't stay with you."

Emma had turned around by know she remained quiet as she listened she wanted to see how it would play out.

"Lila you can't tell your Uncle who can, and can't stay with him," Sonny said in a calm voice.

"Why not, I don't trust her," Lila shot back. How could he do this, How could either of them do this she wondered.

"Emma can stay with me if she wants. It's her choice, and no one else's," Jason spoke calmly.

Emma just stared. She was confused, unsure. She looked him directly in the eyes and could see how much he wanted her to stay. She just wasn't sure why she saw what she did. She finally broke her gaze and turned to look at Carly. Emma let out a laugh. Her Aunt rarely smiled that big but yet here she was with a large grin on her face. Emma knew her answer.

"If you don't mind. That would be nice," Emma stated in a calm yet nervous fashion.

"WHAT," Lila yelled, "You can't be serio…"

"What Lila means is are you sure. You don't have any clue as to who she is. All you have is Cary's word that she's a good kid."

"What the hell Sam. Who…"

"Aunt Carly," Emma coolly stated, " Just let it go. I don't care what Sam thinks of me. She's just scared."

Three little words taken in so many ways by so many people, Sam was the only other one besides Emma to grasp the real meaning. They were the only two to realize that it had nothing to do with the situation at hand. It had to do with what happened nearly 12 years ago.

"Why would my mother be scared of a twit like you," Lila asked.

"Lila dear leave it be, she's just an upset child," Sam commented, "I mean her Mother pawned her off on Carly for the summer what do you expect.'

BAM

SMASH

_END FLASHBACK_

Sonny had known that it wasn't a good idea to call Sam scared, but he never expected to get that reaction. He sat on his sofa thinking. He needed to talk to someone but it was 4 in the morning. Deciding to call anyway he picked up the phone and dialed. Four rings later the phone was answered.

"Hello."

"Hey man"

"What's up Sonny? Couldn't sleep?"

"Something like that, I was just thinking about your new house guest. Why are you so out of breath?"

"I didn't want to wake Emma, It is only 4."

"Yeah, sorry Jase. I just wanted to ask what you thought of her."

"You called because you wanted to know what I thought of her? You couldn't wait a few hours?"

"NO, I couldn't. There's just something about her."

"I get it Sonny. Something about Emma gets to me as well, but we can talk later. We both need to sleep."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. See ya."

"Bye."

With that said Sonny hung up the phone and made his way up the stairs to try and get a few hours of sleep that night.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sam climbed back into bed. She hoped her husband hadn't realized she was listening to his conversation. Sonny had climbed out of bed a while ago and Sam had followed him down. She hid on the stairs and listened. They were warming up to this girl, to Emma. Emma could ruin everything. The girl knew too much. She knew all the secrets and lies Sam had told, and they were all starting to trust her.

Sonny climbed back in bed. He looked at his supposedly sleeping wife. Turning over he shut his eyes and slept a few more hours. Once Sonny was asleep Sam climbed back out of bed and into the bathroom.

She looked into the mirror. She had no idea the girl was so strong, or such a pain in the ass. She touched her eye. It was black and blue, and very puffy. Not to mention it hurt like hell. She laughed at herself. How could she let the girl do this to her.

_FLASHBACK_

"Lila dear leave it be, she's just an upset child," Sam commented, "I mean her Mother pawned her off on Carly for the summer what do you expect.'

BAM

SMASH

Sam went flying. She crashed into a table breaking it. Sonny rushed to her side as Sam tried to get to her feet. Sam looked on shocked as she touched her eye as Sonny helped her up.

Emma stood across the room. Riley and Morgan had dragged her there after she had punched Sam. Emma had tried to get another swing at Sam, but that didn't happen, she got Michael instead. Emma stood fuming still trying to break the hold that they had on her.

"I'll stop ok," Emma said finally giving up.

Riley and Morgan loosened their grips and both took steps back from Emma. Big mistake. The second she was loose she ran towards Sam. She was getting ready to swing when a set of masculine arms wraps around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She struggled. She tried to get loose, but the person wasn't letting go.

Riley and Morgan stood shocked. She had just run back over to Sam in hopes to get a few more swings in.

Michael stood to the side shaking his head at his brother and friend with a grin plastered on his face. Michael knew that they shouldn't have let her go. Of coarse he had known her longer than them. His jaw hurt. He would probably have a bruise, but it was his own fault, like every other time he got in the way.

Lila stood off to the side. Emma was psycho, and Lila was scared of her.

Carly was laughing. She couldn't stop. Sam and her big mouth always seemed to be in trouble. Carly knew that Emma would never let anyone talk about her mother like Sam had, and it wasn't even that funny. It was just how Emma was.

Emma was just so much like them. Hot headed Courtney, and protective Jason. Not to mention her composure. Completely Jason, but there was still so much of her Mother in her, like how Emma always saw the good in a person, never judged. She was like her Great Grandmother in that way as well. Carly swore that if the currently green eyed brunette kept this behavior up people would know who she was in no time.

Emma had finally cooled down, but the look she was giving Sam was none too pleasant. Emma stood glaring at Sam. How dare she talk about her Mother? Emma wanted to rip her a new one.

Sam rubbed her face. Her eye hurt so bad. She looked at Emma. The girl had a cold glassy look in her eyes. She had seen that look before. Only it wasn't this teen that she had seen it in. It was Jason.

"What are you staring at? Didn't your Mother teach you any manners, or how to control that temper of yours," Sam questioned in a not so pleasant tone.

"Why you two bit good for nothing," Carly started to scream as she lunged at Sam only to be intercepted by Sonny, who grabbed her arms thrusting them to her sides and pinned them into that position as he tried to hold her back.

Carly was pissed. Emma could handle herself, and defend her Mother, but no one had any right to talk about her niece, or best friend in such a way. Carly knew Courtney was a wonderful Mother. She had raised Emma a strong independent teen, and could handle her Jason like tendencies. At the rate Sam was going she would be a bloody mess when Emma and Carly were done with her.

"Sonny, Sonny," Carly screamed while struggling, "Let go of me. Sonny let go of me now."

Sonny looked her straight in the eyes. He saw a fire, like when she was sticking up for one of her boys, but she wasn't. Carly didn't stick her neck out for many people, but somehow Emma had Carly protecting her. Not that the girl needed someone to stand up to Sam for her. Emma had made it perfectly clear that she was capable of dealing with Sam.

"No," Sonny said firmly as he smirked at his ex-wife. He was enjoying watching her attack, or try to attack, Sam.

"Wipe that grin off your face buddy," Carly said through clenched teeth as she ripped her arms from Sonny's grasp.

This only caused Sonny's grin to grow, which showed off his dimples. Carly looked up at the man before her, and his smile. Those dimples got her every time. She just stood looking at him trying to fake the anger as best she could.

Sonny loved to see her angry. He loved how much he loved to see her angry. He could see the anger in her eyes slowly melt away. She never could resist his smile, which made him want to smile even more.

"Maybe that's where Emma gets all the anger from. Her crazy lunatic of an Aunt," Sam spoke up. Sam didn't like the looks that went between Sonny and Carly. She had wanted to break it up and she had.

Everyone turned to face Sam. Carly had started to open her mouth to speak when Emma went charging at Sam again. The teenager didn't get very far as the arms that held her from her previous attempt never really let go. As soon as she started the run she was in the air again, but she didn't stay quiet.

"You stupid hor," Emma screamed, " Who do you think you are? You have no right to take about my Mother, or Aunt at all. Do you hear me? You even so much as breathe wrong around them and I'll rip you to shreds."

"Who do you think you are," Lila questioned just as loud, as she went to stand by her Mother, "You have no right to threaten my Mother. Carly is crazy, and your Mom must be too. Hell she left you with the lunatic, and you seem just as freakishly weird and crazy."

"How dare you," Emma said as she struggled more to get out of their grasp this person had on her so she could kill Lila. She hadn't really looked at whom it was that was holding her back, but she wasn't sure she cared. She felt safe. Angry as hell, but safe.

"How dare you. You come to my home, yell at my Mom. Try to take my Family. Get Riley arrested,,,"

Lila never finished her rant. Emma calmed down instantly at Lila's last comment. She looked Lila right in the eyes and spoke…

"Then maybe you shouldn't have called the cops."

_END FLASHBACK_

Sonny walked into the bathroom to find Sam looking in the mirror at her face.

"You ok," Sonny asked. He was a bit mad at some of the comments Sam had made, but there wasn't any thing he could do about it now.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Then lets get back to bed," He said offering his hand to her.

She took his hand and was lead back to bed. They both lay on separate halves of the bed as they once again fall asleep. Both thinking about the teenaged girl who was stirring up one hell of a storm.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

Riley slowly rolled over to look at the clock. Six in the god darn morning. He was going to kill Morgan for agreeing to work this morning. Sonny had asked the boys to go over some paper work for one of the coffee shipments that was coming in that afternoon. He wanted to make sure everything was squared away, and that they got the coffee beans no problem, that's all it was this time.

"Can you turn that thing off already Riley. We're both up," Morgan yelled as the alarm clock continued to beep.

"Yeah, whatever," Riley yelled back as he swung his legs off the bed and hit the clock.

Riley sat on his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He really wasn't sure what was going on. He was confused, like everyone else. In a matter of days Emma had come to town and stirred up so much trouble. Why was she so able to do that? She could make trouble as easily as Carly could, but something gave her that capability. Emma, for some reason, could get in a persons head and push their buttons. As easy as it was to get Emma riled up, she could get a person riled up so much faster.

_FLASHBACK_

"How dare you. You come to my home, yell at my Mom. Try to take my Family. Get Riley arrested,,,"

Lila never finished her rant. Emma calmed down instantly at Lila's last comment. She looked Lila right in the eyes and spoke…

"Then maybe you shouldn't have called the cops."

The grip on Emma was loosened as the entire room turned to look at Lila. Emma tilted her head up. She had wanted to know who was holding her back and why she felt so at peace and yet angry at the same time. It was Jason. Emma tilted her head down and looked at Lila. She wanted to figure out what had made her feel that way, but she had to deal with Lila first.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Lila stated. Lila was terrified, she hoped it didn't show in her eyes, but was sure everyone could see the fear.

"Denial isn't your thing," Emma stated ever so calmly, "You're bad at it."

Emma hadn't really meant to tell everyone it was Lila who called the cops. Emma didn't like to tattle on people. She figured it wasn't her place to tell, sure she was involved, but Lila should have had the choice. Emma let it slip in a moment of anger; a moment when she thought that maybe everything Carly had said was true. No, no it wasn't Lila was her cousin.

Cousins. She didn't like the girl, but they were still cousins, or were they. She wasn't sure any more. After everything that had happened to her, and everything she had heard, Emma wasn't even sure if her and Lila were even cousins. She had hoped they were, it would kill her Unc…No Sonny, or Mr. Corinthos, not her Uncle. Emma wasn't sure anymore, so for know Lila would be looked at as her cousin, and she wouldn't rip on family, even if they didn't know that she was their family.

"You know what forget I said anything," Emma stated as she went to turn and walk out.

"So, I'm the one who is in denial and your walking out. Sounds like you really did have drugs on you," Lila smirked. Why should she back down? If Emma were going to just let it be once she wouldn't push it again.

"You couldn't just let it be," Emma said coolly as turned to face Lila with determination in her eyes.

The room had remained quite and no one was sure what was going to happen.

Carly had wondered why Lila opened her mouth. Emma was going to not get her in trouble. Carly never doubted that her niece told the truth where Lila was concerned, and understood why she backed off. For all Emma was concerned Lila was family, and she never messed with family.

Michael trusted his cousin, and believed her. If Lila had just stopped Emma would have too, but Lila had given Emma permission to start up a storm. And Storms were Emma's specialty.

Riley, and Morgan weren't sure that they believed Emma yet, but they wouldn't put it past Lila to call the cops. Neither had dared say a word, not yet anyway.

Jason was as unsure as Riley and Morgan. He also knew that Lila was very capable of calling the cops. In all of the questions he had he was also sure that Emma wouldn't lie. Not about this, for some reason he wanted to trust her, to believe her.

Sonny wasn't sure. He knew Lila was very able to do what Emma had accused her of, but Lila was his daughter. So he would believe his daughter, even if he wasn't sure.

Sam believed Emma was lying all the way. She believed her daughter was innocent and that this girl was just trying to stir up trouble. Sam believed her daughter 100 percent.

"No, I couldn't just let you tell people things about me that aren't true," Lila added in a smug tone.

"You seem so sure of your self," Emma stated never loosing her cool, "You like to hide in the bushes. Just like Mummy dearest over here."

Emma was freaking both Sam and Lila out. They were both scared to death that everyone would believe Emma over them.

"Why shouldn't she be sure of herself? She didn't do what you said," Sonny wasn't sure what to believe but he had stood by long enough without helping Lila, his daughter.

"Because, Lila did exactly what I said she did. Her hair is an unmistakable characteristic,"

Sonny's words never seemed to faze Emma. She was just so sure of what she was saying, so unwavering, that it scared Sonny a bit. If Emma was lying then she had a great hold on her emotions.

"You should keep your lies to yourself," Sam stated in her defense.

"You did do it,"

Riley had been looking between the two girls. Emma stood strong, independent, and undisturbed by every accusations of her lying. Lila looked scared, though she tried to hide it as she clung to her mothers arm, Riley saw the lie in her eyes, but he wasn't the only one.

Sonny felt Lila flinch in his arms at Riley's comment. He wanted to believe that it wasn't true, that Lila was just mad that Riley didn't believe her. Sonny knew that wasn't true, he knew Emma was telling the truth; he just didn't want to believe his daughter would do it.

Jason had watched her demeanor as Riley spoke Lila flinched, Emma didn't. Emma stood strong, just watching Sonny and Sam support Lila through the lies. It was Lila who had lied, not Emma. Emma was standing too strong, she barley moved and she didn't look nervous. Jason believed Emma.

"Lila you know better than that," Jason spoke disappointment evident in his voice.

Sonny turned to look his daughter in the eyes. He wanted her to deny it, to tell him it wasn't true, but it was. And Sonny knew it.

"Why," Sonny questioned. The look of betrayal in Sonny's eyes was ever so evident.

Emma looked on. Lila looked so sad. She didn't really mean to get her in trouble. She was just angry; she had wanted to punch Lila earlier, but never this. She had never wanted anyone to feel as small as she did at times, and that included Lila.

Sonny stood looking Lila in the eyes. Sam had continually tried to break it up, but Sonny didn't move. Jason stood to the side Allowing Sonny to deal with her, as everyone else watched.

"Carly, I'm really tired," Emma lied, " Can we go."

Everyone turned to look at Emma. She was one peculiar girl that no one could place. Her actions, her posture, her looks, everything about Emma seemed familiar.

Sam was fuming. Emma had done this it was her fault.

"So, you want to leave now that you've started trouble. Well you should," Sam started.

"Sam," Sonny said calmly.

"You should leave go far away, go home leave my family alone,"

"Sam," Jason tried to interrupt.

"You're no good you come in here start trouble. You think you're so much better than us. You…"

"I am," Emma confirmed.

"What," Sam asked in shock.

"I am better than you," Emma reaffirmed, "I've continually tried to walk out of here, and you continually tried to stop me. You keep choosing to fight with me. You a grown woman, me a sixteen-year-old girl. One would think you would know better, that you would be smarter, but your not. I'm going to turn around, walk out this door and go to bed. I'm gonna leave you here to think about how much you have provoked me. I won't stand around and let you talk down to me, let you tell me that I'm a not truthful because I am. If you have a problem with me, any of you, you talk to me."

"Are you done," Sonny questioned.

"No, I'm not. You leave my Mom out of it. She raised me great. You leave my Aunt Carly alone, don't bad mouth her, because that will just get you another fight with me. I don't like to loose. I've lost so much already. So if you pick a fight with me, I guarantee that you will lose."

"Done yet," Sonny questioned again. His face looked hard, but he was smiling on the inside. He liked this girl.

"Yes, and know I'm going to go get some sleep at my Aunt's house."

"Nope," Carly responded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Emma I'm leaving town tomorrow morning, early," Carly stated with a smirk, "Your stuff is already on its way to Jason's."

"You can't be serious," Emma, stated in shock, "You really think he still wants me to stay with him."

Carly just smirked. She was about to reply when a male voice interrupted her.

"Yes," was all Jason said, causing Carly's smirk to grow.

"You can't…" Sam's anger filled voice was cut off by Sonny's hand over her mouth.

"You said you were tired, and your stuff is already at my house so lets go," Jason stated as he grabbed his leather jacket and keys, "Do you want to take a car or is my bike fine?"

"The bikes fine," Emma, replied as she followed Jason out, after giving hugs to Carly and Michael.

Once Emma and Jason had left glances were given as everyone left. The only one who was still talking non-stop was Sam. Who was yelling at Sonny for allowing Emma to stay with Jason, Sonny just ignored her.

Everyone went home that night with questions in their minds, Questions that would all be answered in time.

_END FLASHBACK_

Morgan stood in his room looking through his closet. Like everyone else he couldn't get the events that night out of his head. He had the same questions as everyone else. He felt the same connections to her as most of them did.

He had this need to protect her, to keep her safe, and shelter her from the world. He doubted she would let him do that, let him shelter her. That's what Lila did, but he didn't feel the same pull. He was drawn to want to protect Emma, he felt obligated to protect Lila. He wanted to know why. Why didn't he feel more towards Lila? She was his sister, wasn't she?

"You ready to go man," Riley spoke as he entered Morgan's room.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"What about," Riley asked already knowing the answer as they exited the house.

"Emma."


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Hey all! Thanks for the feedback, means a lot, and I also find that people don't really reply that much. You all should! You would get more updates sooner if you did, wink, wink.

Ok, so I mention a house in this chap. I doesn't exist, unless I'm like some sort of psychic, in which case I would be able to see if I pass my English final, but I can't. Anyways, The house comes from my crazy mind; I just wanted to let you all know that.

Enjoy, and remember to review! It makes me happy (course so do hott a$$ guys)!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 18

Emma had been awake for hours currently she sat on the pool table looking around the room. She hadn't been able to sleep.

_FLASHBACK_

Emma lay in the guest room bed looking at the ceiling. Jason had left to answer the phone and Emma couldn't sleep. She didn't want to.

She had been awake since before Jason had come into her room. She had woken up in a cold sweat from her dream as she used to years ago. She had hoped the events of a few nights ago wouldn't stir up the dreams, but they had.

It had been nearly two days since Emma had been slapped, and had ripped Sam to shreds. She wasn't really surprised they came back; she was just hoping they wouldn't. The dreams reminded her of a time that was behind her, about things better left forgotten.

She wasn't sure how long she had stayed in bed wide-awake, but eventually Jason made his way back upstairs.

He looked into the room. He stared at the girl for some time before shutting the door again and walking down the hall.

Once Emma heard a door shut she sat up in bed. She didn't want to set her head back down because eventually she would fall asleep again. Something she didn't want to happen, not right now anyway.

Emma looked around the room. There wasn't much too it. It was a large empty room, a queen size bed, and a dresser in the large closet; there was a chair that Jason had been sitting in, and a desk. When she had arrived Jason had given her the choice of room's, even his. She took the one less lived in. There was another room a third choice with a bathroom, but that didn't feel right, especially after Jason mentioned Sam had stayed in that room.

Emma stayed in the room for a while longer not sure what too do. About 30 minutes later she was bored of the room, it was so plain, so she wandered down stairs.

_END FLASHBACK _

After wandering down stairs Emma had ended up on the pool table, her position for the last few hours. Carly had told her that Jason hadn't changed the room since Courtney had lived there, Emma kinda figured that, it just seemed like her Mothers style was in the room. Emma just sat looking the room over. She wasn't sure what she was looking at, or for, but she continued to look.

After what would seem like forever to anyone watching Emma hoped down from the table, and into the Kitchen.

-.-

Emma hadn't found anything to eat at Jason's. He really needed to go shopping. She had searched for sometime before deciding to raid Sonny's fridge.

She walked out Jason's door and looked at the guard, it was Fred. He was an older gentleman, not as old as Sonny, but older than Michael. She walked across the hall and stood in front of him.

Fred looked down at her. She had come to stay with Jason a few days ago and he liked the girl. She was a sweet kid who made him laugh. She wasn't as uptight as anyone else in the building, and didn't mind having the guards call her Emma. In fact she preferred it, unlike Sam or Lila who had to be called Miss, or Misses Corinthos.

"Can I help you with something," Fred asked looking at her.

"Not really, Do you always work," Emma questioned.

"Yes he does," Marco stated as he exited the elevator.

Marco was one of her favorites. She had thought that he wouldn't be in the business anymore, but he was. She had enjoyed the stories her Uncle Max had told her of the man and the trouble they had gotten in way back when. That's how she knew he existed, the stories. Emma had taken an immediate liking to the ex-guard. That was another reason she liked him so much, she felt like she already knew the man. He was more of a business associate that handled the out of town dealings now. Marco had been very nice to her since she had come to stay.

"I have a family to support, and enjoy my work," Fred defended.

"You're dog doesn't count, and you enjoy standing in front of the door for hours," Emma commented with a smirk.

"Only when I get to talk to you,"

"How sweet. Fred likes me. What are you up to Marco," Emma questioned.

"I was hoping to talk to Sonny or Jason, but they're both asleep aren't they?"

"Yup, and now I'm gonna leave the two of you to get some food because my tummy's a rumblin," Emma stated with a laugh as she walked into Sonny's. She had somehow pushed her dreams, and past to the back of her head over the hours and was glad for it.

Fred and Marco watched her go into the penthouse. She was a great girl. All those who worked for Sonny or Jason seemed to love her, and it had only been a few days. She was a breath of fresh air, and kept them all on there feet. Especially the way she kept dodging Sam and Lila since she arrived, it had made them all laugh.

"She's gonna be the death of us all one of these days," Fred commented with a laugh once she was in the door.

"No kidding. She's a great girl though, More fun to hang around than Lila or Sam. Tell Sonny or Jase to call me when the get up. We may have a problem."

"Will do Boss," Fred replied as Marco got back on the elevator and left.

It was early. She sat on the porch to her vacation home in Italy watching the sunrise. It was close to the beach and temple that Jason had always mentioned.

It was on a cliff around 40 or 50 feet above the water. Windows ran along the east side of the house facing the water. It was bigger than the house in the states, due to the fact that Cassie and her family usually stayed with them.

There was a double level porch, one was at the house level, by the back door, and the second was about 10 feet above the water. There were lovely granite steps that went between the porches and the beach. It was a private beach, a small cove cut off from the world. The second porch met with the stones of the cliff that wandered out over the water.

If you were to look straight down from the ledge you would be met with the crystal clear water. The ledge was a good 7 or 8 feet above the water, but the water was deep. Emma and Cassie loved to dive off of it. It was there favorite pass time and it scared their Mothers to death. Emma was four and a half, and Cassie a bit over five years when they first jumped off.

_FLASHBACK_

"Girls," Courtney screamed, "Don't play too close to the edge."

"Ok," the two little girls screamed as they turned back to their toys.

Emma and Cassie sat on the lower porch with their toys, as Courtney and Patty made dinner. Max was close by going over some documents as he watched the girls, or tried too.

"I wanna swim," Cassie stated to Emma.

"Ok," Emma said looking up "Lets swim like your Dad."

"I dunno, He said not too," Cassie stated questioningly, "He also said not to tell Mommy that he did that."

"If he can do it so can we," Emma stated with determination in her voice as she stood up, Cassie followed suit.

They looked over at Max; He was deep in thought and looking at the papers in front of him.

"Ok lets go," Emma, said taking Cassie's hand.

The girls walked to the edge and looked over. It was pretty high, but the girls were determined, or at least Emma was.

"You ready," Emma asked.

"No," Cassie replied her voice full of fear.

"Ok, on three," Emma said ignoring Cassie's tone, "One…Two…Three…"

The girls jumped. They weren't the best swimmers, but they knew to keep their head above water and to plug your nose so they did.

SPLASH

Max looked up when he heard a splash, as did Courtney and Patty. None of them saw the girls. Patty and Courtney ran down the stairs as Max ran to the side of the ledge. Looking down he saw the girls and jumped in.

When they hit the water, they went under. They went further below the water than they had ever gone. They weren't under water long before they each felt an arm around their waists.

Max grabbed the girls as fast as he could and brought them too the surface. He swam to shore and kept both of the girls securely in his grasp. Once out of the water he set them down. Emma had the biggest smile on while Cassie had the biggest scowl on.

Both were met with a worried Mother. The worry didn't last long as they both were deemed fine.

"What did you think you were doing," Courtney questioned Emma.

"That's what I'd like to know," Patty asked addressing her daughter.

Cassie looked down as her mother questioned her. Her face got sad and she played with her fingers. Emma however stood looking at her Mom with a big smile still on her face. The girl started to laugh as her Mother continued to give her the angry face.

"That was fun," Emma said between giggles, as she ignored her Mothers questioning, "Can I do it again."

"I don't wanna," Cassie, said in a pitifully sad voice as she looked at Emma, "I got water up my nose."

"Serves you right," Patty said to Cassie, "Where did you girls get the idea to jump off the ledge. You know it's dangerous, and we told you not too."

"Dad..." Cassie started before Emma hit her arm, "Oww, That hurt Emma."

The damage had already been done as Courtney and Patty stood lifting their daughters, who were wrapped in towels, with them. They both looked at Max. Cassie looked down, and Emma squeezed the water out of her hair and onto he mothers shirt, she didn't notice. She was too mad.

"I can't believe you," Patty yelled causing Max to look down.

"How many times have we told you not to jump off of there when the girls are around," Courtney added, "What would have happened had you not been right there."

Max cringed. He probably wouldn't have a daughter, or a niece. He was upset with himself, but was brought out of his thoughts by a child giggling.

Cassie still stayed silent, but Emma was giggling away.

"Mommy," Emma prodded her Mother. Courtney Continued to glare at Max.

"Mommy," Emma continued, "Mommy."

"What sweetie," Courtney asked as she looked at her daughter, " Are you hurt."

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Cassie broke in.

"Me too, but that's not what I wanted too say," Emma said as she continued to play with her hair.

"Then what Emma," Courtney asked causing Emma to giggle more.

"You're all wet Mommy," Emma giggled more.

Courtney looked at her shirt. Sure enough it was soaking wet. Courtney frowned and looked up at her giggling daughters she spoke once again.

"Can I do it again?"

END FLASHBACK

Courtney had too laugh at the memory. Emma was something else, and she loved too jump off that overhang. She was so much like her parents, but she had picked too much up from Carly over the years, she was an impulsive girl.

Emma. It had been a few days since her distraught daughter had called her and she was a little worried. Deciding to check on her Courtney made her way inside to the phone.

-.-

Jason walked down the stairs. He was hoping Emma was somewhere down there because she wasn't in her room. Her room. He liked the sound of that, he just wasn't sure why.

He reached the bottom stairs as the theme song to the Simpson's began to play. Jason eyed the room. He wanted to know where the noise was coming from. He looked to the coffee table and saw a cell phone. He walked to the table and picked up the phone. It must have been Emma's.

"Hello," He said as he held the phone to his ear.

"Jason"…


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the advice Nicole I finally got my pooter to let me switch it over so I could accept anonymous reviews. So glad you all like it! Thanks for the reviews, and I'm gonna add that as this FF progresses you will find that you will find that I love LOVE to leave you hanging. So enjoy and leave lots of feedback. I love to hear what you have to say!

- - - - -

Chapter 19

"Hello," He said as he held the phone to his ear.

"Jason," The woman questioned, "Why are you answering Emma's phone?"

"Because she's not here Carly," Jason said a little frustrated, "What do you want."

"Umm, excuse me buddy, but this isn't your phone, so what right do you have to be mad at me," Carly stated in mock anger, though she was a bit mad.

"Carly I don't have time for…"

Jason was interrupted by the screams of what sounded like a bunch of schoolgirl. Hanging up the phone without a second thought to the person on the other line he shoved the phone in his pocket grabbed his gun and ran across the hall to Sonny's.

Looking around the hall he found that the guards were nowhere in site. Fearing the worse he ran inside and was met by Sonny, Sam, and Lila who were all still in pajamas.

"What the hell is going on," Jason questioned as the screams continued.

"No idea. Sam, you and Lila stay here," Sonny, commanded as he grabbed his gun and motioned for Jason to follow him into the kitchen.

-.-

Inside the kitchen Emma stood screaming as she held a spatula in her hand. Two men had guns pointed at her as they too screamed, and there was a man hunched over by the table.

CRASH

The kitchen door was smashed in revealing Sonny and Jason guns in hand as they scanned the room. They had to let out a light laugh; it was too funny not too.

Everyone stopped screaming but kept their guns aimed at Emma for some reason.

"Well that was fun," Emma said sarcastically as she placed her hands on her hips and gave the men in the room an evil glare, as she tipped her head to one side and shifted her weight so it all rested on her left side.

"What happened," Sonny questioned still laughing slightly.

"Idiot one, and two over here thought I was a robber, or something and decided that I needed to be shot," Emma replied even more sarcastically than before, "Speaking of shooting do you boys mind not pointing those things at me."

They all lowered their guns slowly as Sonny and Jason stopped laughing, but for some reason laughter still sounded through the room.

"Ok Fred, I get it. It was funny, you can stop now," Emma said.

"Sorry, It was just so funny." Fred commented, "You two are idiots."

"You told us everyone was in bed still," one of the men commented.

"Again, I'm going to ask what happened," Sonny commented a bit frustrated that he hadn't gotten a full answer.

"Those two came up looking for you, and I told them you were still in bed. So they said they would wait inside, I said go ahead. Then…" Fred stated.

"That's all you know Fred so let me finish," Morgan said as Fred just stared and shut up, " Ok so we came in, and heard noises. Fred had said you were in bed, so we thought no one was here, but when we heard noises we got suspicious."

"So we got our guns out and started toward the kitchen," Riley continued as he kept his eyes glued on Emma.

She was wearing a light blue tank top, and purple pajama pants that had elephants with wings all over them. He was in a complete trance, not only did she have a gorgeous body, but something about seeing her angry turned him one. She had one hell of a mouth too. He just wanted to shut her up, and how he wanted to shut her up at this moment wasn't really appropriate.

"Then you idiots come charging in here scaring me to death and screaming like little girls," Emma added in a voice laced with anger.

"That's it," Jason added hardly believing that there wasn't more to the story.

"What's going on," Sam said as she walked into the kitchen followed by Lila, "And who was screaming like a girl."

Morgan and Riley hung their heads low, not really wanting to admit that Emma had scarred them as well.

"I told you to wait out there," Sonny said a bit mad that they hadn't listened.

"What's she doing here," Lila said rudely as she took in Emma's appearance. The girl in her opinion had no sense of style. Who wore pajama pants with flying elephants on them? Keeping her thoughts to herself she continued, "And what is that great smell. Did you make breakfast Daddy?"

"No, He didn't. I came here to get some food because Jason doesn't shop or something," Emma said as she gave Jason a look, "And that smell is buttermilk pancakes, sausage, eggs, and hash browns. I also made a fruit salad, and got a pot of coffee going."

They all looked at her like she was from another planet.

"What," Emma asked.

"What are you wearing, and you cooked," Lila stated in shock and a bit of disgust, "No, it must be take-out from Kelly's. You probably just want us all too like you. Which we don't by the way."

"Wow I didn't realize you spoke for everyone, and its not. So, if you could all go sit or something, the everything should be done in a minute or two," Emma said a little ticked off that Lila would say such a thing.

"Just don't ruin my kitchen," Sonny said a bit worried as he ushered everyone out of the kitchen.

Emma just laughed as she turned back to the food on the stove. Cooking was just another way she cleared her head, and she really needed the break from her thoughts.

-.-

Emma came out of the kitchen a few minutes later carrying the food. She had asked Morgan and Riley too set the table while she finished cooking and everyone else got dressed. Jason already being dressed sat on the couch looking over some papers for the business.

As everyone was sitting down at the table to eat a cell phone rang. It was Jason's. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I got to take this," he said as he stood up and made his way for the door.

"That's our Jason, phone permanently attached to his ear," Morgan said with a laugh as everyone began to eat.

-.-

"Morgan," He answered as he stepped into the hallway and walked across to his penthouse.

"Hey Jase," Marco replied on the other end.

"How was it," Jason questioned.

"The meeting was fine, but we need to discuss some things in person," Marco replied.

"Ok. Sonny and I will be there once," Jason was interrupted by the ringing of Emma's phone. He had forgot he put it in his pocket, "Marco hold-on."

Jason shuffled the phones as he reached for Emma's. He still held his own in one hand as he answered Emma's.

"Carly, Emma still doesn't have her phone and I don't have time for your mouth," Jason practically screamed into the phone.

"Carly must have pissed you off bad," The voice on the other end laughed.

Upon hearing the voice Jason dropped the phone not to his ear and stood in shock.

-.-

"I'm not hungry," Lila complained.

"Sweetie just eat something, Emma went through all the trouble to cook for us you should eat," Sam replied her voice full of insincerity. Sam didn't really want to be nice to her but Sonny had asked.

"I really don't care if she eats or not. It's her loss if she doesn't," Emma said as she took another bite of her pancakes.

"Well I do care. It's very good Lila," Sonny responded while he played with his eggs, "Where did you learn to cook, everything's delicious."

"Yeah, you really love those eggs," Emma laughed as Sonny quickly stopped playing with them.

"They were…"

"Save it Sonny. I can cook everything but eggs. I just can't seem to do it. My Mom loves them. She says they are like the eggs my dad makes," Emma said looking at Sonny.

"Yeah, that and they taste like Jason's eggs," Riley added causing everyone to laugh, "but other than that it was great. You said your Mom taught you?"

"Yup, I was seven when I learned. The story behind it is that my Aunt Carly was watching Cassie and I when we got hungry one afternoon. We had just wanted takeout but she insisted on cooking. I'm not positive what she made but it wasn't what she was planning on making, and the kitchen was a mess. So when my Mom got home she saw her kitchen and nearly killed someone. Then she saw Cassie and I with our bowls of mush, and she banned Carly from making anything other than frozen pizza, sandwiches, and Mac and Cheese. From that day on my Mom started to teach me to cook, just easy stuff at first, so that when Carly was around we ate decent," Emma explained.

"Well your eggs are lacking," Morgan added again and received a glare from Emma, "What was the mush my Mom tried to force down your throats?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah,"

"Well it was like a chunky yellowish brown color, but I think it was Mac and Cheese," Emma said with a laugh, "I think."

-.-

Upon hearing the voice Jason dropped the phone not to his ear and stood in shock. It was her, and she was laughing. Her laugh brought a smile to his face.

"Courtney," he said curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah," Courtney giggled, "Do you always answer other peoples phones so loudly?"

"No," Jason responded remembering it wasn't his phone, "Who are you looking for?"

"Whose phone is it?"

"I thought it was Emma's" Jason responded, "But then why are you calling her, do you know Emma?"

Courtney remained quite. She wasn't sure what to say. Emma would tell when and if she were ready, or wait for her to come to town. Plus what Courtney would say wasn't really a phone call conversation.

"I didn't realize it was your business," Courtney responded deciding to take the 'I'm not telling' route.

"Fine don't tell me," Jason added hoping she would give in, but she didn't.

"So how did you get the phone?"

"It was left on my coffee table, I was going to bring it to her."

"Oh, Do you know where Carly is? I tried her house and couldn't reach her."

"She went into the city for work."

"Emma's in the city," Courtney stated in shock.

"No, She's staying with me until Carly gets back," Jason commented wondering why Courtney cared so much.

"Oh, So how are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"The same, how's business," Courtney commented regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth, "Sorry, I know you can't tell me."

"That's fine, no problem," Jason laughed. She was always apologizing, "I haven't been shot at recently, so that's good. How's business with you?"

"Foundations doing good. Jason, I don't mean to be rude or any thing but I have to go, work and all. Maybe I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, maybe. Bye Court."

"Bye Jase."

Jason hung up the phone. He knew Courtney was keeping something from him, but at the point he didn't really care. He had talked to her and was in to good a mood to bother with what she was hiding. Jason was in La La land as he picked his phone up off the ground and placed the two phones in his pocket. He walked back across the hall to eat breakfast, happier than he had been in a long time. Maybe there was hope yet.

-.-

Courtney hung up the phone. She had talked to Jason. She had enjoyed the call, but would kill Carly later. How could the woman not mention that Emma was at Jason's. Courtney was happy that her daughter was spending time with Jason, but she still worried, and would have liked to known.

Courtney wasn't sure what the call had meant, all she knew was that upon hearing Jason yell into the phone her heart skipped a beat and she had too laugh at him. Carly could still annoy him, and after that it was like things were as they were years ago, with the exception of Emma. All Courtney knew was that she might actually be looking forward to returning home.


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **hey everybody. Thanks for the feedback, and if you get confused ask questions, or E-mail me. I am happy to answer any and all that you have.

On another note, who was thinking the first call was Court last chap. Anyone? When I first wrote it I was going to have it be Courtney, then I was like it's more fun this way so I switched it.

Hope you enjoy this chap, and leave feed. I love to hear from you!

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 20

It had been a strange morning once Jason returned from taking that call. He had seemed detached, and didn't really say anything until Emma had gotten up to leave, in fact he never said anything at all, Sonny did.

_FLASHBACK_

Emma returned from the kitchen after disposing of her plate. Jason continued to stay silent at the table. Sonny wanted to know what was up but needed to talk to the man alone.

"Well, Breakfast was great Emma," Sonny complimented, "So since you made breakfast why don't you come by for dinner, well get Michael and everyone over for it and we can all get to know each other better."

"Sounds like a plan,"

"Alright then. So Jason's guest rooms are pretty empty why don't you go with Morgan, Riley, and Lila, and get some stuff for it," Sonny suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere with her," Lila snapped

"I don't really need much."

"I insist, go spend mine and Jason's money they can show you around town. Introduce you to people."

"I'm not sure," Emma replied.

"The room needs work. Just go make it into a place where you won't mind staying a few days," Sonny continued.

"Fine."

_END FLASHBACK_

So at Sonny's request the four of them left, Lila mopping the entire time, and went shopping. Morgan and Riley were none too pleased to have to shop, and after seeing the way Emma shopped they were less pleased.

Emma didn't really like to shop, but once she got started it was hard to stop. She shopped like Carly, and when Cassie was with them they went crazy, and would bring home more bags than there was closet space. Even Lila seemed to be having fun in the store's they went too.

Currently the four of them sat outside Kelly's, Emma and Lila glaring at each other. They had forgotten there feud for the time they had been shopping, but that hadn't changed a thing.

"So, What happened to the whole 'I don't really need much' or did you just forget about that," Morgan commented thinking about all the bags in the car.

"Your Mom taught me to shop," Emma said trying to contain her giggle, "And besides it's not all mine, some of it's Lila's, and I found these really cute shoes for Aunt Carly, and I got Cassie this…"

"We get it," Morgan broke in, with look on his face that said 'why'd I ask', similar to the one on Riley's face.

"You asked," Emma shrugged as she stood, "I'm thirsty any one want any thing?"

"Some sodas would be good," Riley responded as he began to stand, "I'll come with."

"No. I'll be fine. Stay. I'm just getting some drinks," Emma said as she puts her hand up to stop Riley.

"If you say so," Riley said as he sat back down and watched Emma walk into the building.

-.-

Emma walked inside and up too the counter. She had only been inside Kelly's a few times, because most of the time Carly would get take out for the two of them. She had met Bobbie and really liked the woman, she seemed nice, Carly had wanted Emma to meet her sooner but there was always something coming up.

"What can I get you," the boy behind the counter asked.

"Four cokes and an order of fries. If you could."

"Sure I'll be right back," he responded as he went to place the order.

Emma scanned the building. Not many people there, Sam was sitting at a table talking with a brunette, Bobbie was on the phone, there was a couple sitting at a table with a little boy, and two men at another.

"What ya lookin at," the boy responded as he walked up behind Emma.

"Just lookin,"

"You must be new in town, I'm Cameron, but everyone calls me Ron."

"Emma, It's nice to meet you," She says as she holds out her hand.

"So, where ya from," Ron questioned.

"California," she said not wanting to give too much information away, she didn't know the guy, why tell him too much.

"Well that's vague," Ron responded as Emma continued to scan the building.

"Over at the phone is Bobbie The couple with the little boy are Nik, and Em, and their little boys name is Zach. The two men over there are Alan and Ned. Over there," he said pointing at Sam, "That's Sam, and my Mom, Elizabeth."

Suddenly Emma knew who this boy was. Carly always had stories to tell when she came, and he was one of them. He was the boy who would sneak out at night to the docks with Morgan and Riley, and Elizabeth, his Mother. She was a whole other story in Carly's book.

Elizabeth had apparently yelled at Carly every time the boys got in any trouble. That and she supposedly wanted Jason. Emma wasn't sure what to think of her, but she was a friend of Sam. What was she supposed to think about the friend of the woman who…

"Earth to Emma," Ron said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Here are your sodas and fries."

"Thanks, how much do I owe you," she said as she went to pull out some money.

"They're on me," Ron said.

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you around," Emma replied as she walked away.

She was a sweet girl. Ron had enjoyed her company, and wouldn't mind getting to know her, as friends. He had a girl in mind, but she didn't see him that way, she saw one of his best friends that way.

He was a nice guy. Emma felt reasonably comfortable around him. She could really see being friends with him.

As Emma approached the door a woman grabbed her arm. Emma spun around and was met with the eyes of the brunette she couldn't stand. Sam.

-.-

Morgan, Riley, and Lila sat outside in silence. They really didn't feel like listening to each other talk. Riley looked inside and caught sight of Emma. She was standing against the counter taking his breath away. His stares caused Lila and Morgan to look.

"Oh would you stop," Lila snapped in irritation. First she has Riley's going all goo-goo eye on her and now she was working Ron.

"Yeah, We don't need your slobber all over the table," Morgan added.

"What the hell are you talking about," Riley asked.

"Why the hell can't you keep your eyes off of her," Lila yelled as she stood.

That was only the beginning. Lila continued to yell at the two men at the table, as they tried to ignore her.

-.-

Sam and Elizabeth were enjoying a nice peaceful lunch when Emma walked in. She strode up to the counter like she owned the place, if you asked Sam that is. She stood there talking to Ron like she didn't have a care in the world.

Elizabeth had a view of the scene out side. She wanted to know what was going on, and if it had anything to do with the girl that had just walked in.

"Who was that?"

"Who was what," Sam asked she had been too caught up in looking at Emma, "Oh, you mean Emma."

"If that's her name," Liz replied.

"She's Carly's friends daughter from California," Sam replied knowing that there was more to it, "Why'd you ask?"

"I wanted to know if she had anything to do with the fight outside. And doesn't Courtney live in California?"

Sam never heard the rest of Liz's comment as she whipped around to look outside. Sure Lila was standing and yelling at Morgan and Riley. Sam was angry as she turned back around she found Emma preparing to exit Kelly's.

"That tramp," Sam said as she stood up.

Liz didn't have time to respond before Sam was standing and grabbing Emma's arm right by the door. Emma turned to look at Sam. They stood there staring at each other for a second before Emma ripped her arm from Sam's grasp.

"What did you do," Sam yelled getting the attention of the entire dinner.

Emma just stared at her, as she thought of all the ways to destroy Sam. Currently however none of them were options, all of them would end in people knowing who she was and Sam having a very bloody face. Which might not be so bad, but Emma wasn't ready for that.

"Well are you going to answer me?"

"I haven't done anything, but if you would like I can mess up that face of yours some more," Emma said with a smirk.

"There's that mouth again. Did you get that from Carly, or did your Mom just not teach you…" Sam had started to say only loud enough for Emma too hear

BAM

Emma's hand connected with Sam's face sending her crashing to the ground along with the food and drink Emma held.

The dinner was a mess; Emily was covering Zach's eyes. Liz was at Sam's side along with Alan. Ned, and Bobbie stood back and watched as Nik and Ron stood in front of Emma to make sure she didn't try to hit Sam again.

Morgan, Riley, and Lila all ran inside upon seeing the commotion. Lila ran to her mother's side as Morgan and Riley tried to figure out what happened, it didn't take long.

"You never learn do you," Emma directed to Sam who still sat on the floor, "You can't sit there and say that the people I love are no good. I won't stand for it."

"So you hit a grown woman," Sam snapped.

"No, I hit a person who doesn't or hasn't learned how to shut their mouth," Emma said coolly, "If you could excuse me, I have things that need to be done."

Emma walked out causing everyone to turn and look at Sam.

"What did you say?"

-.-

Jason sat in Sonny's office at one of the warehouses waiting for Marco to show up. Sonny was at his computer checking the books, he liked to make sure things were in order once and a while. Sonny and Jason looked up at the door to Marco enter.

"Hey," Marco replied.

"What's up," Jason questioned.

"Faith," Marco responded.

"She's in jail, what about her," Sonny asked.

"She's threatening us," Marco added.

"I guessed as much, but she's in jail. She can't do much from there," Sonny commented.

"Yeah, but how did she get there is the question," Jason said.

"What do you mean," Marco asked.

"Well. She got out once about seven years ago, didn't make a move on us, and then a year after she got out she was back in."

"Jase what does this have to do with the current situation," Sonny questioned.

"I'm not sure."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They all sat around the table waiting for Sonny to come out with the turkey. The group around the table was slightly bigger than expected, Sonny, Sam, Lila, Jason, Michael, Morgan, Riley, and Emma were all there along with a few unexpected additions consisting of Marco, and his wife Becky.

Sonny walked out of the kitchen carrying a large turkey, he had already put the stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, Brussels sprouts, and cranberry sauce on the table, "Thanksgiving in the summer" as He had put it.

Dinner was a bit uncomfortable as few people were happy with Emma; of course the feelings were mutual. Sam hadn't mentioned the circumstances behind her black and blue jaw to the great displeasure of Sonny, though they all figured Emma had done it.

They were in the middle of dinner when the faint sound of music rang through the room. Emma looked up recognizing the sound as everyone continued to eat. She walked over too Jason and started to pat him down as he looked at her like she was crazy. She then opened up his leather jacket and checked all the packets.

"What do you think you are doing," Sam questioned still mad about earlier.

Emma ignored her and continued her search. A few seconds later she took her hands out of the jacket and backed away. In her hand she held her cell phone.

"Why do you have my phone," Emma questioned as she stared Jason down before answering it, "Yellow."

"Hello, how's it going Emma, M'n'M, Cali," the voice on the other end asked with a laugh as she named off some of Emma's many nicknames.

"You forgot pain in your daddy's ass," Emma laughed as she turned her back on the group that continued to stare at her, "But any who, I'm good. Except for the fact that if people don't keep there mouths shut I'm gonna do a lot worse than a sore jaw."

"Ouch, and we are both pains in my daddy's ass."

"Cassie you have no idea, and why haven't you called me," Emma questioned.

"I wanted to give you enough time to have things to rant about," Cassie commented only half joking.

"Well you could have called two hours after I got here, Stupid people called the cops on me got me arrested, then I had to call our favorite blue haired prosecutor to yell at this guy Ric. That was pretty fun, he got chewed out."

"Anything else?"

"Yes there is. So I went to the cellar and ended up getting into a fight with a grown woman, do you know what she said?"

"No tell me," Cassie replied sarcastically.

"She said that my Mom didn't raise me right and went on and on about how horrible I am," Emma stated ignoring the sarcasm she got from her friend.

"You've got to be kidding, what a bitch. So is Carly around?"

"No, and just so you know, I'm staying with Jason."

"Oh, how's that going?"

"Fine. He's nice, most of them are. Surprisingly I don't find Sonny to be as big of a pompous jackass as Aunt Carly made him out to be."

Sonny practically choked on the food in his mouth causing Emma to turn and look at him funny, as the rest of the table tried to suppress their laughs.

"That's a laugh, well look my dads calling me so I gotta go, but you take care. Oh yeah I should be there in a like a week and a half or so."

"Will do, and I can't wait to see you."

"Yup," Cassie replied as a knock sounded at the door.

Emma already standing made her way to the door. Opening it she was shocked to say the least. In front of her stood her best friend. As the wave of shock passed the two girls jumped into each other's arms and started to scream. They had been hopping around the room; arms grasped too each other, until someone spoke.

"Would you mind sitting so we could finish dinner," Marco said as he held his ears.

"Sorry," Emma replied as she made a move to her seat only to be beat to it by Cassie.

Emma just shrugged it off and sat in Cassie's lap. The two girls looked at the people staring at them and had to laugh. Everybody looked so confused, except for Michael that is. Emma ignored them and turned to face her friend.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had stuff to do," Emma questioned with a smile.

"I did, then I canceled it, Dance teacher was being a pain, and I couldn't let you get all the New York hotties," Cassie replied as she eyed the table.

""Who are you," Lila questioned in a rude voice.

"Look, Lila be as rude to me as you like cuz I'll kick your ass for it, but be rude to Cassie and we both will," Emma said not even trying to be nice.

"Are you threatening my daughter?"

Cassie looked to Emma. All Emma did was nod. Slowly Cassie turned back to look at Sam.

"So you're Sam," Cassie questioned.

Sam remained quite.

"I see you have a nice bruise on you jaw," Cassie smirked, " it matches that disappearing one on your eye."

"Why you little," Sam started.

"Stop you two, we know, well I know that you two can take everyone in this room so stop," Michael said.

"You know her," Riley questioned at the site before them.

Emma had been a pretty quite girl minus the fights she got in. Yet here she was sitting on some girls lap while they antagonized Sam. It was pretty funny if you thought about it. Only Michael and Emma seemed to know who she was yet no one said a word.

"Yeah, Unfortunately I do," Michael frowned.

"Wipe that frown off your face before me and Emma make you take us shopping, then you would really have a reason to frown. And by the way I'm Cassie, Emma's best friend. We get in all sorts of trouble together."

"Then maybe you should leave because Emma has been in enough trouble already," Sam stated.

"Have you talked to your Mom," Cassie asked turning away from Sam.

"No, I didn't have my phone all day. It was in someone's jacket pocket," Emma said to Jason, "You know how it got there?"

He had been watching her silently since she stood up and went too his jacket. When she pulled out her cell phone he suddenly remembered he had it. He had meant to give it back, but subconsciously he was hoping she would call, that he would be able to hear her voice again but she hadn't called and now Emma had the phone again.

"Earth to Jason, Why did you have my phone?"

He just continued to stare at Emma wondering about the phone call, and everything else over the week.

"Hello, Anybody home," Cassie, asked as she waved a hand in front of Jason's face.

"Can you stop that," Jason finally said as he looked straight at Emma, "It was ringing this morning, care to guess who was calling."

"Someone looking for me," Emma said unfazed by the hard stare she was receiving from Jason.

"Vague, like someone else I know," Jason replied.

"Really, and who would that be," Emma asked.

"Courtney, Courtney Mathews."

-.-

Courtney was looking over some files when the phone rang. Looking up Courtney prayed the ringing would stop, but it didn't. Reluctantly she stood to answer the phone.

"Hello, Courtney Mathews speaking,"

"Hey Courtney. It's Max."

"What's up," she asked wondering why he had called her.

"I'm in Port Charles. I brought Cassie with."

"Why are you there," Courtney asked getting a little scarred.

"Emma's fine. She is. Cassie is with her right now, but I think you should get here fast."

"Why? What's wrong?" Courtney was panicking.

"Lets just say that the past is digging itself up, and I don't think Emma can do it alone,"

Courtney knew what that meant. Of all the things Emma went through in life, that Courtney knew about, there was only one time she had ever been truly afraid. She had been so scared that she had stopped talking and no one would have blamed the ten year old if she had never spoken again.

"Ok Max. I'll be there soon. You can tell me details later, and don't worry Emma too much. She doesn't need it."

"Will do Court, bye," Max said as he hung up.

Courtney hung up the phone and looked at the picture on her desk. It was of her daughter. The 10 year old was sitting in the sand on the beach blonde pigtail blowing in the wind as she built a sand castle. She was in a little blue swimsuit, and had the biggest smile on her face.

That was the last picture Courtney had of her angel smiling that big. That was the last time that Emma had truly seemed one hundred percent happy. That was the last time that she remembered her daughter smiling like she meant it, because after that day, after what happened, Emma had buried herself within her heart, and wasn't that bright carefree laughter filled girl that she was born.


	23. Chapter 22

Well Merry Christmas to all, and Happy Holidays to anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chap.

- - - - - -

Chapter 22

"Courtney, Courtney Mathews."

"Your ex-wife right," Emma commented once again showing no reaction on the outside.

"Wait Courtney called," asked Sonny, Hope evident in his voice.

"Yeah she did. She was looking for Emma. Care to tell us all why,' Jason asked.

"Not so much, and why do you care anyways? The way Carly tells it you two let her leave, and then didn't even go see her," Emma stated. She knew that this was the last path she should be going down. She could barely talk to Cassie about all of this without breaking something or crying.

Her comment was like a knife to both Jason's and Sonny's heart. It ripped them apart that they had let her leave, but they didn't need to be reminded of it so openly. Little did they know that the pain they felt was just the beginning.

"That's really not the point," Jason reminded.

"Isn't it though? I mean if you two not caring enough to see your own sister, a woman you supposedly loved, if that isn't the point, then what is point?"

"The point is I want to know what your connection to my sister is."

"You think you still have the right to call her your sister, because I sure as hell don't," Cassie broke in rage evident in her voice.

"What do you know about it," Sam commented, "You have no right to judge Sonny."

"I have every right, and so does Emma don't think she hasn't told me all about you. Are you proud of yourself, are you? You are nothing but a no good tramp who needs to get out of Emma's face," Cassie screamed causing Emma to giggle.

"And you're supposed to be the calm one," Michael laughed looking up at a fuming Cassie.

Everyone looked at Emma, and Michael. The two were laughing, while they were trying to have a serious conversation. It confused everyone to no end, and the confusion just continued as Cassie soon broke out in laughter as well.

Sonny's glare at Michael was intense as the young man spoke, "What. It was funny. Of course you have to see those two together to understand."

"Not, funny Michael," Cassie commented as she threw a napkin in Michaels face, while still laughing.

"And are you calling me loud," Emma questioned as she glared at Michael, "because if you are that's not very nice and I may have to do something about it."

"I'm just saying you spend too much time with my Mom,"

"Well that's true," Cassie said earning a playful smack on the arm from Emma.

Jason just watched the interaction. He still wanted his question answered, but didn't want to interrupt. He loved to see Emma smile, and laugh, it made him all warm and fuzzy inside. He really wasn't sure what Courtney had wanted with Emma, but he had his suspicions.

"So why did Courtney call you," Jason asked trying to get back on topic.

They had finished eating, and just sat around the table wondering what Emma would say.

"I dunno you talked to her," Emma responded.

"It's like talking to a brick wall," said Sam, as threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

"Sam, can you and Lila clear the table while the boy's get dessert," Sonny ordered.

There was no room for argument in his comment. Sam and Lila rose as they began to clear plates with Morgan and Riley. Michael had tried to help, but Sonny had forced him to sit back down.

The four went into the kitchen as Sonny looked around the room. There were secrets floating around, and he wanted to know what they were. He needed to know the connection that these girls had to Courtney, if there was a connection.

Sonny looked at them, two teenage girls and his son, unlikely allies Sonny thought to himself, but then again he didn't know the connection they shared.

Jason sat back in his chair silent as always. He knew that there were secrets floating around from his conversation with Courtney earlier, what they were he wasn't sure, but he would find out tonight.

She didn't really want to answer their questions, because it was likely it would reveal one of the many secrets she held. She was very shocked that they hadn't figured it out yet, though she was sure they were suspicious. It wasn't that she was scared, Sonny didn't scare her, neither did Jason. She just felt she knew them too well, and she did. She was so much like them it was scary.

Cassie looked at Emma who had taken a seat next to her instead of staying on her lap. Cassie was the only other person that Emma had ever told her secrets to. Cassie knew everything, but she would never tell, it wasn't in her to betray Emma like that.

Betrayal. The word meant so much to Emma and Cassie, to all those in the room, but it was different for all of them. Cassie never thought she would be able to forgive any of them for what Emma went through, she felt they had let her down, and they had, but Emma didn't care.

Emma didn't care about the men in front of her. She couldn't, not yet anyway. She had regretted that day for so long, she should have held on when she was four, but she couldn't. It just wasn't in her, and then everything else happened and all she wanted was for them to be there, both of them.

Sure she had had her Mom, and Carly, and everyone else, but she had wanted them. She had wanted them to look her in the eyes and tell her it would be ok, to comfort her like a Father, and Uncle should, but they never came, and after that she had told Carly she never wanted to see them.

She was a child then, who as strong as she was, as much as she thought she could live without them, also knew she couldn't. That was a long time ago though. She wasn't that little girl, that little four year old, who had tried to do the right thing, but most importantly she wasn't that blind.

She had wanted to help her, help them, but she was wrong to want that, and it changed her. Without those two men there she was vulnerable, and weaker than she let on.

Then everything happened and it broke her. They all tried to help, but after some time she got over it, she let it go, and forgot, because she had to, because if she didn't the pain would consume her.

She had tried to blame them, but it never worked, it never helped, so she forgot they existed, went on with her life and hoped it would be ok.

Yet here she was, sitting in there presence and so unsure of what to do. She wanted to blurt it out, to scream it at the top of her lungs, but she didn't, she couldn't.

The look in both there eyes showed confusion and she knew it, they were still blind as to who exactly she was, and she couldn't stand it. Sure she didn't have her hair or her eyes, but she was still herself, she was still Emily Caroline Mathews Morgan, and they had no clue she was related to them so closely.

Emma hadn't realized that the tears were building up behind her eyes the entire time she had sat there. She couldn't stay in that chair she needed to get out, and now.

Standing Emma made her way around the table and to the door as a single tear slide down her face. She walked past the man waiting to enter the penthouse and straight for the stairs. She needed a walk before she burst.

Jason remained silent the entire time. He just stared at Emma and watched as her demeanor changed. She had gone from this cold hard state of mind to near tears in a matter of minutes. He had wanted to go after her, to see what had changed, but something told him she needed time so she would get just that.

Sonny too had watched her as well, they all had. They were all worried about her, but only one knew the full store while one thought he knew. Then there was Jason and Sonny completely clueless to the fact that she had run out because of them.

Michael had stopped Sonny when he had tried to reach out for her, and stop her from leaving. Sonny had obeyed knowing that he knew more of what was going on than he would say.

Cassie had just watched her friend, her sister break down. There was nothing she could do; Emma had to fight her own demons. Cassie knew where Emma was going, It wasn't that much of a stretch to think she would go there, so she pulled out her phone and made a call, Emma shouldn't be alone.

"Hey, Daddy," Cassie said into the phone gaining the attention of the room.

"Sweetie, what is it. What happened," Max asked a bit panicked.

"Nothing," Cassie paused. It sure as hell wasn't nothing, "Emma just ran off, I don't think she should be alone, but I don't think she needs anyone here. Not yet anyway."

"Ok, Cass. Sit tight I'll send someone to get you. Do you know where Emma is," Max questioned.

"Where she can fly away," Cassie said with a laugh.

"Ok, I'm on my way, don't go out alone. Love ya,"

"Love ya too Daddy," With that said Cassie placed her phone back in her pocket

"What the hell was that about," asked Lila, as she came walking out of the kitchen.

-.-

Courtney sat on her jet waiting for the pilot to take off. She had never really thought that Emma would agree to stay with Carly and she hoped that everything was ok, but for some reason she doubted it was.

The ringing of Courtney's cell phone made her jump. Taking it out of her pocket she looked at the caller Id, it was Max.

"Hey Max, I'm on my way. I should be there in the morning,"

"That's good, look I'm not sure what happened, but Emma ran out of Sonny's tonight really upset,"

Courtney's heart fell. What was wrong with her daughter? A thousand thought raced through her mind as she began to panic.

"I'm going to look for her right know, She'll be fine until you get here Court. Just enjoy your flight."

"Ok, Bye."

"Bye."

Courtney hung up her phone and spread out on the couch. What was going on? Why was this happening, and what could she do?

She looked up at the ceiling, she had planned on sleeping through the flight, but that seemed impossible now. So she continued to stare up at the ceiling and thought about everything that could have happened.


	24. Chapter 23

Thanks for all the reviews, they're great, I love to hear what you all think of my writing, and Fab4Lover I plan on making Spammy suffer. I hate the Btch more than I can say and wish that she would just be thrown to the curb already, and don't fret too much over the whole Carson situation, all good things in time. Any who, hope you enjoy this chap and remember to review! It helps to motivate me to post more for you!

- - - - - -

Chapter 23

It had been a long day, with work, the phone call, then Emma.

Emma. Why was his mind always trying to figure her out? It felt like he was so close, yet so far away from who she was. His mind was reeling from that night. I felt like everyone was keeping secrets.

_FLASHBACK_

"What the hell was that about," asked Lila, as she came walking out of the kitchen.

Sam came running out after her daughter to try and get her back in the kitchen, and just as she was about to succeed Morgan and Riley walk out. Cassie was still seated across the table from Jason studying him. Michael on the other hand was holding his fathers arm to keep him from stopping Emma from running out.

"That's what I want to know," A man spoke as he walked in the room.

"We weren't expecting you for some time," Jason said as he stood to face the man.

"Yeah, Well I figured you'd want this sooner rather than later," The man said.

"I thought you didn't do work for the business anymore," Morgan questioned.

"He does when no one else can find anything," Jason said as he grabbed for the file.

Everyone watched as Jason read over the papers. His face scrunched up in confusion as he continued to read.

"Stan, There's nothing here," He said disappointed.

"Sorry man, couldn't find anything," Stan said as he glanced at Cassie who had been staring at him since he entered.

Jason and Sonny followed Stan's eye movement right to Cassie.

"What's she got to do with the file," Sonny questioned pointing to Cassie

"Nothing Sonny. Everything I found was in that file. There were no records as to why Faith ended up in jail."

Stan was lying through his teeth. He hoped they didn't catch on, but Jason probably had. Truth was he knew exactly why Faith was in a jail cell again, he was the one who had hid all records of it.

"Everyone upstairs," Sonny said firmly pointing to them. He waited a for a bit to ensure everyone was upstairs and spoke, "You slip up in front of them."

"Sorry," Stan said.

"You've been saying that a lot lately," Jason spoke, "So, what's going on."

"Nothing."

"Bull, What did you find," Sonny angrily yelled, "This concerns my family, and I want to know why she is there."

"Because you two didn't care enough about 'your family'," Stan said the last part rather sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean," Jason said calmly, as a door slammed upstairs causing them all to look.

Seconds later a fuming Cassie came running down the stairs and straight to the door.

"You people are ass's," Cassie said as she opened the door, "If any of you hurt Emma the last thing you'll be worried about is your business."

"I'll make sure she gets out ok," Stan said moving to the door.

"We're not done here," Sonny replied.

"Yes we are. I may know what happened and I may not. Either way I'm not telling. It's not my story to tell."

"So you do know," Sonny asked.

Stan didn't reply he just continued out the door. And with that said Stan and Cassie were both gone. Leaving a very confused Jason and a very angry Sonny standing in the room.

_END FLASHBACK_

Jason looked up at the sky, not a cloud in sight. It had been a while since he had come here. Of course he had never had so much to think about. He just sat there, in the grass looking in front of him, but not really seeing any of it. His mind was too focused on all the thought's in his head.

-.-

She wasn't sure what she was doing there. She had had the entire flight to 'think'. Yet here she was. She walked ever so slowly up to the stream. It had been years since she had been there, but she needed the clarity, and the space.

Walking into the clearing she never expected to see what she did.

-.-

He walked through the park. It had been a while since anyone had used the phrase 'fly away'. It certainly hadn't been used in relation to Emma in a long time, but what was to be expected.

As he approached the swing set he saw her. She sat on the swing barley swinging as she played with her fingers. She looked just as confused as the first time she had been found there.

_FLASHBACK_

The little girl sat on the swing pumping her legs as she went flying through the air. Her blonde pigtails flowing in the wind as silent tears slide down her face. It was hard to tell if the tears were from the wind in her face or something else. It was like she was in a trance that couldn't be broken, like if she stopped that things would be real.

He approached the swings and sat on the one next to her. He sat and just watched her waiting for her to stop, to slow down and talk.

After a few minutes the swing finally began to slow. Eyes shut, arms wrapped around the chains as she held herself trying to find some reasonable answer as to why this was her life. She sat eyes shut for a few minutes before looking to her Uncle.

He had been staring at her waiting for her to come to him; it never was a good to push the kid. She would talk when she was ready. Looking at her now though, her blood shot eyes held so much confusion, and so many questions.

She quickly looked away and began to play with her fingers in her lap. Max just watched. It was so hard to read the kid sometimes it was scary. They sat for a while before Emma ever said a word

"Do you hate me," Emma said barley audible.

Max looked at Emma. Where would she get an idea like that? What would cause her to think such things? Max stood and went to kneel in front of Emma. Tipping her head up, he looked into her eyes. They looked so sad.

"No one hates you. It's impossible to hate someone as sweet as you," Max said as Emma gave a little smile. " Where would you get an idea like that?"

Emma just shrugged her shoulders and looked around the park feeling a little better.

"What are you looking at," Max said as he tried to get Emma to look at him as he tickled her.

"Nothing," Emma laughed out as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Really," Max replied as he stopped tickling her and lifted her out of the swing.

"Really," Emma said as her laughter subsided.

"So what were you doing," Max asked as they walked through the park.

"Flying away."

_END FLASHBACK_

It was strange to hear those words come out of the mouth of a four year old. To wonder what they meant to her.

Once again Max slowly approached and sat down on the swing. Emma had never told him what happened to get her to the swings in the first place but he never pushed, when she was ready she would tell.

"I'm really not sure why I came here," Emma spoke.

There was a second meaning in her words, one that if you hadn't known her, if you hadn't watched her grow-up, then you wouldn't have really understood just how deep it went.

"Because you had to know," Max replied in a gentle voice.

"Yeah," Emma let out a light laugh, "but who did I want it for?"

Max remained silent.

"Did I want to come for me, or the person I was before everything," She let out a sigh before she continued, "I'm not sure any more. It seemed like such a good idea when Carly mentioned it. I could come, get to know them, and not tell them who I was till I was ready. Will I ever be ready?"

"I can't answer that for you."

"If you had asked me to come again before I was ten I would have said no. Flat out no. There would be no question in it I wouldn't come, but now, now I have no clue what to do. I wanted them there for so long after everything, and then I just gave up hope."

"If you're here Emma, did you really give up hope," Max questioned.

Emma sighed. She had always thought she had stopped wanting them in her life. That she was fine without them, but she really wasn't sure. She had always said she didn't care and brushed the topic aside, while in the back of her head, somewhere deep in her heart she was always wishing for them.

"It would have been easier to have just given up."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't. You always have to make everything hard."

Emma gave a slight laugh. It was completely true. Emma made things so difficult, on everyone, but mostly herself. She was always afraid to let someone down, and only Cassie knew why.

However there was one thing about Emma that was never difficult, and that was love. She was so easy to love, and when you loved her she loved you right back. Sometimes she even loved you without knowing it herself.

"Only on you Uncle Max," Emma said letting out a giggle.

"Really now," Max said as he stood in front of the swing Emma sat in.

"No," Emma replied as Max smirked.

"No," She stated firmly with no avail to her uncle as he swooped down and started tickling her.

"Uncle…Uncle…" Emma laughed as she forgot all her cares.

"That's right I am your uncle," Max laughed as he continued to tickle the teen.

Finally Max let up and the laughter ceased as Emma rolled around in the sand that she had fallen in during her uncles tickle attack.

"Remind you of any thing," Max asked.

"Flying away, even if it was only for a little," Emma smirked at Max.

"So where are you going to stay," Max questioned.


	25. Chapter 24

HAPPY NEW YEARS everyone! I realize I'm like 3 days late, but hey I could care less. LOL. So I would again like to thank you all for the reviewing. And PianoPlayer55 if you wanted to e-mail me with any specific questions, or post them in the review I will be happy to answer them, as long as I don't give my story away. And that goes for any one else with questions, I am more than willing to answer them. Truth is I sometimes even get confused at what I have written. LMAO. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 24

Cassie sat in her hotel room waiting for her Dad to get back. She had been so happy to see Emma hours before that her current mood didn't make sense. She sat in a big armchair just staring into the middle of nowhere. Those idiots had pissed her off. What right did either of them have to say those things?

_FLASHBACK_

Emma had just run out the door, and Cassie had called her Dad. Once Emma was out of sight Lila had come running out as if the conversation had included her, but Cassie wasn't paying attention to her. She was looking at the man who had just walked into the room.

All she did was stare. She wasn't even listening to the conversation. She couldn't listen. She was too lost in her own thoughts, her memories. She wasn't sure what he was doing there, but she knew that he used to do some work for Jason and Sonny. She just hoped that he didn't say anything.

Stan looked at her for a brief moment before shifting his gaze. That moment was all that was needed, because in the next second Sonny's voice was heard booming throughout the room.

It didn't shake her gaze, she just kept staring as Morgan took her arm and led her upstairs. She just kept turning her head to look at him until she was too far up the stairs to look anymore.

She knew where she was. She just didn't care as she sat there trying to figure out what was going on.

Michael looked at her. She looked as lost, and confused as when Emma…

He was at a loss. Slowly he approached Cassie and knelt in front of her. He knew what was going through her head. She had always blamed herself, no matter how many times they told her it wasn't her fault.

"Hey," Michael said in a soft voice, " It wasn't your fault."

All Cassie could do was remain silent as the tears built up in her eyes.

"You know that right," Michael continued as he took her into a hug.

"What if he tells…What if they get mad…What…" Cassie asked between sobs.

"Shhhh, It wasn't your fault and no one is mad at you," Michael reassured her.

He loved Cassie like a sister; he loved them both, so much. He was never sure of the exact details, but he knew enough to know that Cassie blamed herself. It broke his heart to see her so broken.

Morgan watched as this girl broke down in front of them. He had barley been able to take his eyes of her when he was told to go into the kitchen. Seeing her cry made it even more difficult. He wanted to know why she was so hurt, what caused it, and how he could help. He wanted to make her feel better, and he wasn't sure why.

Riley stood in awe. How did Michael know so much about Emma and her friends? Why was this girl crying? What wasn't her fault? Riley wanted answers to all his questions, but he would settle for questioning his best friend about the look he had on his face, in his eyes.

This was Cassie. The girl Sam was sure knew all of Emma's secrets, that's what she had heard anyway. Sam was starting to freak out. Sam wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she knew she had to do something, and fast.

Lila wasn't sure what to say. There was another girl from California, a friend of Emma no less, hanging out in her house, with Michael trying to comfort her. What was it with Michael and girls from California?

"I'm sure it was her fault," Lila said breaking the silence that had consumed the room, "I mean she is friends with that trouble maker Emma."

That had Cassie. She could have cried for hours in silence, she had always seen Michael as a brother, and that was what she needed. However Lila had opened her mouth.

Cassie was usually the quite one that never really liked confrontations. Lila however was pushing her buttons, and she really needed a release of her feelings so she would take it.

She tipped her head up and slipped out of Michaels embrace. She eyed Lila, and saw nothing special, a girl with a mouth that she used too much. Never breaking eye contact Cassie walked up to Lila and stood so close that Lila could fell Cassie's hot breath on her cheek.

Slowly Cassie leaned over so only Lila could hear the words she said, "You think you're so great, but you're not. You nothing more than a brat who wishes she weren't about to loose her entire world, because you will."

Lila took a step or two back and looked at Cassie. Both girls were fuming as Lila went to slap Cassie, but Cassie was faster. Her hand was caught mid swing. Lila flinched in pain as Cassie tightened the grasp she had on Lila's wrist.

Sam went up to the girls and forcefully removed Cassie's hand from her daughter. She hugged her and shot daggers through her eyes at the girl who had hurt Lila.

Lila stayed in her mother's arms as she let the fake tears fall from her eyes. Cassie had hurt her wrist, and she was milking it for all it was worth.

"I think you should leave," Sam said in anger.

"You don't have too, Cassie," Michael said looking angrily at Sam.

"Yes, She does Michael. She needs to leave my home, and not come back. The same goes for Emma. She's not wanted here and neither are you. This is my Family, and that includes Jason. Tell Emma to get her claws out of him and leave," Sam said as Lila tried to hide her smile.

Cassie just looked at the woman before walking out, not even justifying Sam's comment with an answer. Cassie knew Sam was wrong. She slammed the door as she exited the room; running right down the stair's not caring if they yelled at her. She ran right to the door.

"You people are ass's," Cassie said as she opened the door, "If any of you hurt Emma the last thing you'll be worried about is your business."

She stood waiting for the elevator when Stan came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look at him, just got in the elevator and waited for the doors to close.

_END FLASHBACK_

Max walked into the hotel room to find Cassie asleep in a chair. He walked up to his daughter, his Angel. She looked so peaceful, but her eyes gave it away. They were red and puffy, and her cheeks glistened from the wetness of the tears.

His heart broke for her as he scooped her up and lay in her in one of the beds. She had sounded fine when she called about Emma, what had changed in those few hours that he had been searching for a girl he had thought of as his daughter.

He hated to see her hurt, to see her cry, or even to know that she had been. He had been able to deal with so much when working with Sonny, and Jason, but some how he couldn't handle seeing his daughter cry.

He just sat watching her sleep as he began to relax. Before Max knew what happened he was asleep, dreaming about all the good times.

-.-

She couldn't move. She was caught in a trance as she looked at him. She hadn't expected to see him yet, but there he was. Leaning against the rock eyes shut. He looked so peaceful, so calm, like he did when he slept, next to her.

She could have smacked herself for that thought. She wasn't supposed to think about him, in bed, with her, doing things that Emma would cringe at hearing.

-

He knew she was there, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. What if it weren't actually her? He didn't think he could handle not seeing her there. Sure he had talked to her for the second time in years that morning, but he wanted more. How much more he wasn't sure, but he wanted more.

-

Finally willing her legs to move she turned around, hoping she didn't disturb him. She went to walk away, but the snapping of a twig made it impossible to do such.

-

Jason found it funny. She was trying to get away unheard, not really her strong suit, considering he already knew she was there.

He opened his eyes fully knowing that it was her. Only she would leave him sitting with his thoughts. Carly wouldn't and Sam would never give him a moments' peace, if she could help it.

-

She froze, and silently cursed herself. She didn't want to bother him.

She turned her head back to look at him, hoping he hadn't heard her. She knew it was a lost cause to wish such a thing, he heard everything.

She looked at him and was drawn in. His baby blues bore right into her, like Emma's did. She was caught as she turned around to completely face him. She couldn't walk away, not yet any way.

He looked at her, as a lump rose in his throat. She was as beautiful as the day he met her, and could still take his breath away. He was silently hopping that she would come and take a seat next to him as he looked up at her.

Courtney stood there looking at him. She was unsure of what to do, but the look in his eyes made it ok. Slowly she walked over to where he sat, and looked down at him, he just looked right back until she sat down.

They remained in silence, Jason leaning against a rock, as Courtney sat next to him, legs twisted up like a pretzel. One might think that after all these years of being apart it might be uncomfortable, but it wasn't.

The questions that surrounded both were too great to make the peace both felt last. As much as both wanted to remain in that moment forever, they couldn't.

"Why are you here,"

-.-


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

She stood in the elevator. It had been one confusing night, between all the confrontations and the emotions that she felt. She was exhausted.

The doors opened and Emma walked off the elevator. She was ready to fall over she was so tired. She started to walk towards Jason's.

"He's not there," Fred said coming away from his spot in front of Sonny's door.

"Ok," Emma sleepily replied.

"Just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks Fred. Night, don't work to hard," Emma said. Fred laughed, as Emma walked into Jason's.

Deciding not to walk up the stairs, Emma walked over to the couch and practically fell into it. Kicking her legs over the arm of the couch so her knees were bent over and head was placed in the middle, so that she only took up about half the couch, she lay staring at the ceiling.

She was so confused, so lost. She needed her Mom. Her Mommy. Emma had to smile. Her Mom could always make anything better. She wanted her Mom now so she could make everything disappear.

Emma fell asleep on the couch, thinking of everything, but not wanting to.

-.-

"Why are you here," Jason questioned as he turned his head to look at her.

It wasn't that he didn't want her there; it was that it was unexpected. He was unsure as to why, after all these years she would end up there, twice in the same month no less.

"What? No hello, how are you," Courtney responded with a laugh.

She knew the question was coming, she had just hoped he wouldn't lead off with it. It wasn't a hard question, it had a very simple answer, but did she want to share that answer. Not at that moment. No telling him about Emma now would only cause problems. She would wait until she had talked to Emma.

He knew she was avoiding the topic. She had been avoiding quite a few of his questions lately. He wanted to answers to his questions but knew she would tell all in time, she always did.

"Alright I'll bite, Hi, How are you," Jason asked with a smile.

"That's better," Courtney laughed, "I'm good, How are you?"

"You've already asked that," Jason commented with a smirk, "but I'm good."

Courtney just nodded and continued to look straight ahead, fully aware oh his eyes on her. She wanted to look, in fact she needed to, but she wasn't sure she could look away once they locked eyes.

"So, What have you been up to," Jason asked hoping to get her to talk, maybe even look at him.

"Not much. Work's been keeping me busy," She responded vaguely, "You?"

"Nothing much, Working some. I don't have the same job title anymore," He responded, wondering why he had added that last part.

She looked at him, finally meeting his eyes again. She already knew that, it was part of the reason why she had let Emma come to see them. Hearing him say it made a difference though, it reassured her that Emma would never have to deal with that, if she chose to stay.

"What am I suppose to say to that," Courtney questioned.

"I'm not sure," Jason responded, "I just wanted you to know."

They remained in silence for some time, processing the few words that had been spoken.

"Would you change it," Jason asked.

"Change what," Courtney questioned not understanding completely.

"Us."

How was she supposed to answer that? She could dodge it, but she had dodged too many of his questions. Looking out over the water she thought. Would she change them?

"No," She said very sure, " I wouldn't change anything, I value what we had, what you gave me."

She meant what she said. She did value everything he gave her. He just gave her more than he knew.

"Nothing," Jason questioned as he looked at her, " You wouldn't change a thing?"

"No," Courtney said as she turned to face him.

"Not even how we ended, or the mis…"

-.-

Jason leaned against the elevator, her answer still reeling in his head. What had she meant? Did she really mean it? He hoped not, because if she meant it then maybe they really were over.

The ding of the elevator brought him out of his thoughts as he walked out and towards his penthouse. HE opened the door, after forgetting to ask Fred if Emma had come back, only to find the teen sleeping on the couch. He relaxed a bit as he put his keys on the desk, and walked over to her.

His brow furrowed in concern as he approached. Her face was tense, and she was crying in her sleep. Jason quickly got worried as he went to he side and gently began to shake her in an effort to wake her. It was no use, and the reaction he got was not what he expected.

"NO," She screamed as he continued to shake her gently, "NO…I WANT MY…LEAVE ME ALONE…"

Her screams echoed through the pent house even after Jason had let go of her. He was scarred. What could Emma be dreaming about to make her so terrified?

Deciding it probably wasn't a good idea to try and wake her again, he took a seat on the couch by her head, and started to stroke her hair, in an effort to make her feel better. She turned her head towards him. Jason being afraid she would start screaming again stopped his actions and just looked at her.

She didn't scream, which shocked him. She actually looked rather relaxed as he continued to stroke her hair. Her facial features had softened, and she wasn't crying any more.

Jason continued to stoke her hair as she started to stir. She looked up at him, but not with her green eyes. They were blue, a crystal clear blue like his. He just looked at her, and she looked at him. She was unsure of whether or not she was awake, but he didn't really care he was locked on her eyes.

Emma looked at him, her eyes full of sleep. She peered into his baby blues; fully thinking it was a dream. Slowly she scooted her head it to his lap, curling her legs at the other end of the couch. She looked at him one last time before rolling onto her side and closing her eyes. She said three words barley above a whisper before finally settling into sleep again.

"Night, Night, Daddy."

-.-


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Night, Night, Daddy."

Jason had sworn he heard Emma say something. It almost sounded like Daddy. He could only wish that had been what she said. He was enjoying having her stay with him, and was glad he could calm her down, like with Courtney.

He couldn't seem to get his mind off his ex-wife. She was everywhere lately, in his dreams, his thought's, everything he looked at reminded him of her, especially… no. He wouldn't think like that, Courtney would have told them something like that, something that life changing.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, she must still be with Jax. That thought made his heart ache as he thought of everything Courtney had said…

FLASHBACK

"Would you change it," Jason asked.

"Change what," Courtney questioned not understanding completely.

"Us."

How was she supposed to answer that? She could dodge it, but she had dodged too many of his questions. Looking out over the water she thought. Would she change them?

"No," She said very sure, " I wouldn't change anything, I value what we had, what you gave me."

She meant what she said. She did value everything he gave her. He just gave her more than he knew.

"Nothing," Jason questioned as he looked at her, " You wouldn't change a thing?"

"No," Courtney said as she turned to face him.

"Not even how we ended, or the mis…" he stopped mid sentence, as he looked into her eyes.

Her eyes held a blank stare, one he wasn't used to. He could always read her, or he used to. She wasn't an open book to him anymore.

What was he thinking, getting into this conversation with her. She had just got back, and he was already trying to get her to relieve all the guilt he felt. Guilt for the pain he caused her through the miscarriage, all the lies he told, about Sam. Mostly he felt guilty for not going to see her, and for all the things he had said to her before she left.

"Finish the sentence," She encouraged.

"I can't," Jason responded looking down.

"You were going to say miscarriage," Courtney stated more as a fact than a question as Jason nodded slightly, "It's ok, Jason. If you want to talk about it we can. I'm ok, Yeah it still hurts to think about it, but it won't change."

Jason didn't look up. He wasn't sure he could.

"Look at me Jason," Courtney ordered softly.

She placed her hand under his chin and tilted his head up to look at her. There was so much emotion that flowed through both of them in the simple contact. She had a soft smile on her face, like it never happened, and it caused his heart to break. Did loosing their child mean so little to her that she could smile at him?

"Jason, It was hard on me, then, but that was a long time ago. I haven't had time to dwell on the past much," Courtney said thinking about her energetic daughter.

"How is it so easy for you to talk about," Jason asked still not looking at her.

"I've had a lot of practice. I talk about it a few times," Courtney said.

It had been more than a few times, as Emma was a curious child. She had wanted to know all about her Mommy growing up, and the miscarriage had been a frequent topic.

"Who'd you talk with," Jason asked more than a little curious. He wanted to know whom she could be so comfortable with that she would be willing to talk.

"Carly," Courtney responded. It wasn't a complete lie; Carly had been in on some of the conversations just not all of them.

"Oh," Jason said, rather disappointed it wasn't him, but then again, he hadn't really been around.

"Look, Jase," Courtney said, "We had some good times, some great times, but it doesn't help to wish you could do it differently. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Not even how we left it," Jason said not sure why he kept asking.

"What you said to me hurt," Courtney paused as she let out a sigh to gather her thoughts, "I understand, you had Sam, she needed you. So I get that you needed to act like that night never happened, but that night happened for me. I won't forget it."

"I can't," Courtney responded with a laugh.

It was true. She would never forget that night. She was gifted with her daughter that night whether he knew it or not. It wasn't only the fact that she had received their daughter that night, it was that she had felt so loved and cared for that she couldn't forget it. She had tried to forget, then she found out about Emma and all hopes of forgetting that night and him went out the door.

"I'm sorry…" Jason started.

"Don't Jason. I already know you are, and sorry doesn't change anything. I get that you regret what happened, but I won't go back. I can't go back. My life now, It's good, and I have everything I could dream of," Courtney said knowing that there was still one thing that she didn't have, and that was him.

"Hey it's late. I should get going," Courtney said as she went to stand.

"I'll see you around," Jason stated as more of a question.

"Yeah, Maybe I'll stop by your penthouse in the morning."

_END FLASHBACK_

-.-

It was a little after eight in the morning as Courtney stood in the elevator. Sure when she had told Jason she would maybe stop by she had also wanted to see him. Her main reason however was to see Emma. If the girl chose to acknowledge her in front of Jason great, it would save her actually telling him, if not, well at least she would get to see her daughter.

The doors opened and Courtney stepped off the elevator and into the hallway, as a guard greeted her.

"Can I help you," He asked.

"I was wondering if Jason was in," Courtney responded.

"I believe so," The guard replied, "Did you want me to check?"

"No. Is it ok if I just let myself in," Courtney questioned, "He's kind of expecting me."

"Not a problem," He responded as he watched the blonde walk over to the door. The guard had never really seen a woman willingly go into Jason's, with the exception of Carly, Sam, Elizabeth, and Emma as of late. It made him wonder what she wanted.

-.-

Courtney lightly knocked on the door realizing that Emma was probably still asleep; she never liked to wake up. Getting no response Courtney turned the doorknob in hopes that it was unlocked. It was. Gently pushing the door open so as not to wake anyone sleeping she peered into the room.

Courtney was left breathless at the sight she saw. Jason sat on the couch, legs propped up on the coffee table, head tipped back, one arm on the side of the couch, and the other resting on Emma's side as if to protect her from the boogieman. He looked so adorable sleeping on the couch with Emma.

Emma was just as cute. She had her head resting on his leg; hair was tossed every which way from moving in her sleep. Her legs were thrown haphazardly at the other end of the couch, while one of her arms was tossed off the side of it. Her other arm rested next to Jason's as both slept peacefully.

Courtney stood in awe. They looked so perfect together. She couldn't help but think maybe she had been wrong to leave. If she hadn't of left Emma would have grown up knowing the man that was her father, and perhaps her life would have been a bit easier. Courtney's thoughts were rudely interrupted by the incessant screams of someone across the hall.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"!

-.-


	28. Chapter27

_**Author's Note: **AHHHHHHHH, teachers need to die. Gosh, Third week of being back in school and teachers already want me dead. LOL, sorry I haven't updated, between school, work and trying to have a life I've been rather swamped. _

_-_

Chapter 27

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"!

Courtney's jumped so high at hearing the voice behind her. She quickly shut Jason's door hoping not to wake Emma and Jason. Turning around she was met with the face of a person she was hoping to avoid. Sam.

"Sam, How are you," Courtney said trying to hide her dislike for the woman in front of her.

"Why are you here," Sam asked in a not so pleasant tone.

"I'm good. It's nice to see you in such a good mood," Courtney joked.

"Who do you think you are," Sam questioned.

"Anything other than questions come out of your mouth," Courtney asked.

"You think you're so great," Sam mocked, "Don't you."

"Sam," Courtney said almost pleading, " I don't want to start a fight."

"You don't want to start a fight," Sam screamed, "then what are you doing here. Huh? Do you really think anyone wants to see you?"

-

Emma shifted in her sleep as the door slammed shut. She knew it was early, she could always tell. She had been woken up by the slamming of a door and sure she wouldn't get back to sleep.

Emma shifted her head on Jason leg, not realizing it was a leg. She currently lay on her back eyes shut as she faced the ceiling. She stretched her arms up trying to make herself less tired only to have her arm hit something. She froze. Whatever her arm had hit was harder than she remembered the couch being.

She started to move her arm back and forth hitting the object a few times. She was afraid to open her eyes. She was unsure of what she would find. Deciding that hitting whatever it was she was hitting wasn't working she started to run her hand over it. She started to make a funny face as she realized what she had done.

"You done yet," Jason asked.

"No," Emma replied, as her hand remained frozen on Jason's face.

"You sure."

"Yes," Emma said as she cracked an eye open hoping that it was all just a dream and that she hadn't hit Jason in the nose.

"Darn it," Emma exclaimed.

She had opened both eyes only to be met with Jason's face towering above her. He looked rather rested and seemed to have a slight grin on his face.

"What," Jason asked a bit worried something was wrong.

"You're not a dream," Emma said with a pout as she looked up at him, her head still resting in his lap.

This caused Jason's grin to grow as he started to laugh.

"You think this is funny," Emma questioned in mock anger, "I could have smashed your nose in, or poked your eye out and you find it funny."

"Yes," Jason said still laughing slightly.

"Well I'll remember that you like to be knocked around next time I go to punch Sam," Emma said with a smirk.

"You should really stop doing that," Jason said becoming serious.

"Why," Emma asked as she sat up next to Jason, "She deserved every punch I threw."

"That may be the case, but you should lay off. Be the 'bigger' person," Jason said hoping Emma would listen.

"I'll think about it," Emma said, "But it might be a while before that happens. I've spent too much time with Carly, ask Michael he'll tell you, I act then think. Though like Carly I don't think too hard, too much effort."

"You sure your not some type of mini Carly. You sure do shop like her. How much of my money did you spend," Jason asked with a laugh.

Emma playfully hit him on the chest as she glared at him. He had to laugh. She looked so much like Courtney when she did that.

"Well if you gave me the time I could make you go bankrupt. And I am so not a mini Carly. I have better hair," Emma said with a grin, "Though Aunt Carly would never admit it."

Jason just continued to laugh. He wasn't sure why he felt so relaxed around her, but he was.

Jason's laughs were interrupted by screams from the hallway. He looked to the door with a puzzled expression plastered on his face, and then back at Emma.

"Stay put," He commanded as he rose from his seat on the couch to open the door.

What he saw shocked him. There in the hallway was Sam screaming at a very flustered Courtney. Sonny stood across the hall in his doorway mouth gapped open. Jason guessed he was surprised to see his sister standing in the middle of the hall with an annoyed Sam yelling at her.

Sonny had walked out of his penthouse and shut the door hoping that the argument hadn't waken Lila. That was the last thing he needed, his angry teen daughter yelling at his sister. He ran a hand down his face as he continued to watch Sam scream and Courtney just stand there.

He wasn't sure what she was doing there, not that he minded. He just wished that his wife would stop screaming, she screamed and yelled more than him and Carly did when they were together, and that was just by herself. Sam and Sonny also faught more than he and Carly did. He was never sure why, but it was always the same topic, Carly.

He watched as Jason stepped out of his penthouse and shut his door, probably in hopes of keeping Emma out of it. Sonny knew that Emma would probably punch Sam again if she found her yelling at Courtney. He wasn't sure why he thought that, he just knew she would.

"Sam," Sonny spoke softly as he reached for her.

Sam didn't respond as she continued to yell about how Courtney wasn't wanted and that she should leave before the guards threw her out.

"Sam," Sonny said as he took hold of his wife's arm and spun her around to face him, "That's enough."

Sam finally stopped screaming as Courtney released the breath she had been holding. She didn't know why but Courtney found the woman to be much more annoying than when they had first met.

Sonny let go of the now silent Sam who turned back to Courtney with an evil glare on her face. Sonny just looked at Courtney. God had he missed her. She still looked as beautiful as the day he left her, the years had been good to her. Sonny went to speak as his voice caught in his throat. He didn't know what to say, not that he could have if he knew.

"I missed you," Courtney said as she addressed her brother at the lack of verbal skills he was showing.

All Sonny could do was node as the tears silently gathered his eyes.

She could feel Jason's eyes on her as she continued to face her brother. It was true she had missed him, and seeing his reaction made her realize that he had missed her too.

-

Emma was getting impatient waiting in the penthouse. She hated to be left in the dark. She hated to worry, like her mother. And worrying was exactly what she was doing. The screaming had stopped, which only managed to heighten her curiosity.

Slowly Emma stood and walked to the door. Placing her ear against it she heard nothing, maybe the soft murmur of voices, but nothing more. Letting curiosity get the better of her Emma reached for the doorknob and turned it.

She was met with a most unlikely sight as one word escaped her mouth as she went charging into the hallway…

"MOMMY"

-.-


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"MOMMY," Emma screamed as she maneuvered herself around Jason and went running full speed into the hallway.

Sam wore a worried look on her face. She had known who Emma was from the moment she stood up for herself, and Family. She had acted too much like her parents. Sam was just worried about what Sonny and Jason would do when Emma started to talk.

Sonny and Jason looked on confused. The only people in the hall were the two of them, Sam, and Courtney. Who in the world was Emma talking about?

No one had to wait long for the answer, as Emma went plowing into Courtney.

Emma threw her arms around her mother's neck as she jumped into her arms, literally. The girl had lifted herself off the ground and into the air wrapping her legs around her Mother, as Courtney wrapped her arms around the girl.

It had been how they would always greet each other when Courtney returned from a business trip. Emma would always fly into Courtney's arms and Courtney would always catch Emma. Of course Emma wasn't a little girl any more, she was a teen who weighed a whole lot more than a 5 year old kid, so the outcome of this 'welcome ' was slightly different.

Courtney had begun to stumble backwards at the increased weight of her daughter in her arms. She was slowly walking backwards trying to gain her balance it never came.

Sonny, Jason, and Sam all stood in shock, all for different reasons. They hadn't expected that. So none of them saw what happened next coming.

Courtney tripped backwards over a plant in the hallway. She fell, Emma still attached to her, right into Sonny sending the three of them crashing to the ground.

Sonny was on the bottom silent as ever, and confused. Courtney was on top of him, in pain. Emma, Emma was laughing her ass off.

Emma remained on top of her Mother, and Sonny laughing the situation away. Sam had moved off to the side when the collision occurred, not wanting to get herself crushed. Jason, he was unsure of what to do. He wasn't even sure what had happened.

"Goofy Girl, Get off," Courtney laughed after a few seconds on the ground.

Courtney wasn't shocked at Emma's reaction to her, it was normal, whenever Emma got excited she would just blurt things out like this morning. Courtney was fully aware that neither Sonny nor Jason knew Emma was hers, Jason would have said something last night.

Realizing that her giggling laughter filled teen wasn't about to move, Courtney pushed her off to the side. Emma landed on the carpeting next to the pile as Courtney sat up. She had crashed into something, and it hadn't registered as to what it was until she sat up.

She was sitting on Sonny's stomach. Courtney looked down at him, unsure of what to do. She gave him a small unsure smile as she quickly stood up.

"Sorry," Courtney responded as she offered Sonny her hand.

Sonny just sat on the floor. What had just happened? He wasn't sure he could handle it; Emma had not called Courtney 'Mommy' it wasn't possible. It must have been a mistake. That was it. It was a mistake. Emma was an eccentric, she did unconventional things, and so it must have been a joke.

"No. No, I should be apologizing. Emma just came to stay with us. She is a little energetic. She shouldn't have tackled you, a complete stranger," Sonny said as he bought into the bullshit his brain had fed him.

Emma stopped laughing at his words. He didn't get it; maybe they could just leave it that way. Emma looked to her Mother hoping they could let it go. The look in Courtney's eyes said that it wasn't going to happen.

Emma slowly pulled herself off the ground as she looked through the hallway. Everyone was waiting for Courtney to say something and no one expected Emma to speak.

"I'm sorry," Emma, said as she looked to the ground and kicked it, like there was sand she was moving.

"Why are you addressing me," Sonny questioned, "Tell Courtney you're sorry."

"Do I have to," Emma begged her Mother with pleading eyes.

"You or me," Courtney said.

"Fine," Emma said as she returned her eyes to the floor.

"What's going on," Sonny said, as he got rather uncomfortable with the conversation.

Jason had watched the two. He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't. Courtney would have told them, she would have. She had wanted this more than anything and would have said something. Right?

Courtney looked at her daughter. She was struggling with how to get the words out. How to tell them? Courtney didn't want to push Emma, but she had opened the door to this, maybe not intentionally, but it had been opened, and Emma had to do it. She had to let her insecurities go and say it.

Emma didn't want to do it. She was scarred as much for herself as for her Mother. She had heard the stories of Sonny, and Jason and how they both got when they were betrayed. It was so much like her.

Over the few weeks she had spent here she had forgotten who exactly they were. They weren't Sonny and Jason the men who didn't come see her, but rather the men who had given her a place to stay, and welcomed her into there homes in a sense. Emma couldn't help but think that it was all about to change.

"Do I have to ask again," Sonny demanded getting a bit irritated, "What's going on?"

"Go on Munchkin," Courtney encouraged.

"Mommy do I have to," Emma whined.

As soon as the words were out of Emma's mouth a hand flew to her face. Her hand. She had placed it over her mouth in hopes that she wouldn't say anything else. She hated when her Mother did that.

Courtney had to let out a small giggle. Emma always let things slip when she didn't want to. All Courtney had to do was egg her on a bit.

Jason stood in shock. It wasn't a mistake. Emma had called Courtney Mommy twice. Jason's heart broke as the confusion in his eyes turned to anger, hurt and pain. Courtney had a daughter. She had a life, and he wasn't a part of it.

Sonny's anger rose. He hadn't wanted to believe it, that his own sister, his flesh and blood would keep a secret this big from. She had a daughter. He had a niece, one who his wife and daughter had picked on. How was this possible, why didn't he know.

Courtney saw the anger rise in Sonny. She could see the hurt, the pain, and it killed her, but she did what she did. There was no going back, and she wouldn't even if she could.

Courtney saw a similar reaction in Jason. He was hurt, sad and so unsure. She had caused that with her secrets, and she wouldn't change it.

Emma still looked at the floor where her eyes had returned after she had called Courtney Mommy for the second time. She really hadn't meant to do it, it was an accident, but she couldn't take it back. She slowly brought her head up and looked at them.

Jason and Sonny both stared at Courtney. Emma could see all of there emotions play across there faces, and she was scarred. How would they react? Would the take her in open arms, or push her aside like they did her Mother.

Emma didn't care anymore as she shut down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. They knew, and Emma wouldn't care about there reaction. It didn't matter, not to her anyways. She couldn't let it matter.

Jason observed Emma's behavior. She wasn't the same. He saw her emotions play over her face as her eyes shut. He wasn't sure what was going on, but when she opened her eyes they were different. Her eyes weren't filled with the worry, the questions, or the pain. They were blank, empty, like the girl they had all come to know was gone. And she was.

"Say it Courtney," Sonny said, the anger visible in his eyes, "You owe me that much. You owe Jason that much."

Courtney knew he would be mad, she knew he would be angry. She just wasn't sure how to react, wasn't sure what to do. Courtney opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She didn't have time to speak after her first hesitation someone beat her to it.

"She doesn't owe you a thing."


	30. Chapter 29

_**Author's Note: **Well I'm glad to see some many people have become hooked on my fic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and I must say, there is more mystery and suspense to come, so just sit back and enjoy. _

_-_

Chapter 29

"Say it Courtney," Sonny said, the anger visible in his eyes, "You owe me that much. You owe Jason that much."

Courtney knew he would be mad, she knew he would be angry. She just wasn't sure how to react, wasn't sure what to do. Courtney opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She didn't have time to speak after her first hesitation someone beat her to it.

"She doesn't owe you a thing," Carly spoke as all eyes turned to the newly arrived elevator that Carly was stepping off of.

"Carly stay out of this," Sonny said turning his attention back to Courtney, "This is none of your concern."

"The hell it isn't," Carly said getting right up in Sonny's face.

"Carly," Jason said warningly.

"Don't you dare Carly me, Jason, You have no right in this situation," Carly said rather calmly, "And you. Who do you think you are?"

Sonny just stared at his ex-wife wondering what she was trying to do. Then it dawned on him. She knew. She had to have known. Emma had come to stay with her in the first place. Jase had said that Courtney had called looking for both Carly and Emma. Carly knew that Emma was Courtney's daughter.

"You knew," Sonny said.

"Sonny stop," Courtney pleaded.

"I will not stop. You knew Carly. You knew that my sister had a child and never told me," Sonny screamed.

"I thought you didn't have a sister," Courtney said gaining some courage.

"What," Carly asked confused.

"In fact I believe your exact words were 'From this point on I once again have no sister,'" Courtney said with more force than expected, "Those were your exact words. Rather hard to forget in all truth. Especially when you break down and cry right after."

Courtney hadn't told anyone about that visit. It was always easier to pretend he never came, because had he stuck around for a bit longer that day she probably would have told him. He didn't and she didn't tell.

Sonny just looked at Courtney, anger in his eyes. That was the second time that someone had called him out on not having a sister. He had said the words, but he had wanted to take them back for so long, but his pride always got in the way. He wanted answers and he would get them.

Carly just watched. Was Courtney saying that Sonny had gone to see her? It couldn't be. Sonny had told her he never went and would never go to see her. What was going on, and why couldn't she figure it out.

Jason had watched Courtney. She had started out so unsure, so afraid. Where did it change? Currently Courtney stood strong determined to not back down. It had been so long since he had seen this side of her. The strong woman she was showing on the outside while hiding the pain fear and hurt on the inside, and in her eyes.

As much as Jason had been watching Courtney, he had also been keeping an eye on Emma. She didn't look good. He wasn't sure what was going on with her. What the deal was. He figured that Courtney had adopted her, but when she looked up he saw her eyes, her baby blue eyes.

He blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and he wasn't. So he hadn't been dreaming last night when he saw blue eyes instead of green. Then she really did call him…No it wasn't possible. It wasn't true emma must have gotten her blue eyes from her Mom, or…No he wouldn't say it. She wasn't the daughter of…

Courtney watched as Jason's face fell. What was going on in his head? She couldn't read him, not now. In a matter of seconds he had become unreadable a cold hard unfeeling shell, anything but what he was, like her daughter, their daughter. God why was she thinking like this, she really needed to get those thoughts out of her head.

Emma wasn't ready for this. Sure she had expected the confrontation, but she didn't expect it to be like this. They were all yelling, or close to yelling. She didn't want this, the fighting. She didn't care if she got to know them anymore; she just wanted it to stop. She didn't want to see her Mom or Aunt this angry, and scared at once, she just wanted to go.

Sam stood scared. She was afraid that everything would fall apart, that it would all end. That Emma would say something. Sam's world was falling apart in front of her, her lies were coming un done, and the key to them all, the one who could ruin her life was standing off to the side, as cold and hurt as the man who had helped give her life.

Sam had wondered in all the weeks that she had been how none of them had known. She guessed it was because she was so like them that it just went right past them. Would they recognize her now? Sam knew they would as she caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were his, just like she had wished Lila's were.

Carly surveyed the people in the hall. Sonny was a mess, but he deserved it. Jason, he looked lost, confused, and hurt. He must have figured it out. Courtney looked as lost and hurt as the rest, but she stood strong, and if you didn't know her you would never see the pain. Sam was scared in Carly's opinion, but of what was a complete question to her. Emma. She was lost. You could see it in her eyes. Confused, hurt, you name it Emma felt it, or showed it. Not physically, no her body stance didn't give anything away, her baby blues did.

They stood in silence for some time all glaring at each other as Emma tried to avoid all eye contact. No one was willing to say a word, as all knew what would come when they spoke. An argument.

"When did you go to see her," Carly asked coolly.

Sonny didn't say a thing as he glared at his ex. What right did she have to ask such a question, or to demand things from him?

"Shortly before you went to stay with her," Sonny said anger evident in his voice.

"And you never saw Emma, You left before I could tell you," Courtney said with just as much anger.

"You had nine months to tell me, Jason, any one of us, but you didn't," Sonny said as his voice rose in loudness and anger, "You never told us."

"When was I supposed to tell you? Before or after you all decided that Lila and Sam were more important than me, or Carly for that matter. You two were so focused on that," Courtney was fuming. She wanted to tell them what she really thought of Sam as she pointed at her, but they were all so consumed with her it would do no good. Taking a deep breath Courtney continued, "You know what it doesn't matter. No matter what I say it will do no good. You want to know why? Do you? It's because no matter what this will be seen as betrayal by the two of you."

Sam saw this opening this pause as her chance to start trouble. To get them away from her home, all three of them.

"And you think you didn't betray them. You, all high and mighty, the woman who slept with her brothers enemy and got pregnant with his child."

SMACK

Courtney's hand connected with Sam's face. The nerve of the woman! Who did she think she was?

Sonny heard the words, and saw Courtney's hand hit Sam's face. That hadn't really seeped in yet. What got to him was what Sam said. 'Brother's Enemy'. Jax. Emma was Jax's. Without a second thought Sonny spoke.

"You had Jax's baby. You had his kid. You slept with him! I can't believe you, or you," Sonny screamed pointing at Courtney and Carly, "How in the world could either one of you think that I would welcome that mans child into my home."

Carly's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe Sonny had said that. She wanted to scream, to tell him he was wrong, but she couldn't she was still flabbergasted.

Courtney didn't wait to think, not that her actions would have changed had she thought about it. She swung. Her hand formed a fist as she brought it up to meet his cheek sending him stumbling back some.

Emma stood shocked, and hurt. Maybe more so than she had ever been before. Sure she knew she wasn't Jax's kid, she hated the man, for reasons no one but Cassie knew about, but they obviously hadn't caught on yet. They had done exactly what she had feared. Sonny had disowned her, without even knowing her.

Emma let a single tear roll down her face as she walked to the elevator that Michael had just walked off. She got on and the doors closed just as Emma spoke, barley loud enough for them to hear.

"I'm still your niece," Emma's voice was filled with pain and hurt as the doors closed and she was no longer in site.

Courtney got to the doors just in time to see a tear escape her daughters eyes, but not enough to stop them from closing. Emma hit the emergency stop half way down the shaft as she sunk to the floor. She leaned her head back against the wall as she pulled her legs to her. She sat there for some time before the tears started to flow freely down her face.

-

Courtney stood in front of the doors as she banged her head against them gently. Emma had run off again. She ran off a lot like someone else she knew. Courtney would have been fine with Emma leaving, it was probably better that way, but what got to her was the tear. Emma rarely cried, and when one tear came more were sure to follow. It broke Courtney's heart to see Emma so hurt.

Courtney turned around slowly and faced her brother. She looked at him, hate in her eyes and didn't bother addressing him. She turned to Jason. Looked at him. He hadn't said much, if anything at all. It didn't matter. She saw the pain, the anger, the hurt, and it broke her heart. It broke her heart because the look in his eyes told her that he believed Sonny.

Slowly she walked the few steps to him. She paused right in front of him, as he looked at her no emotion showing as she looked him in the eyes. Getting on her tiptoes she leaned to his ear and spoke three words that would change their lives, all of their lives, forever.

"She's your Daughter."


	31. Chapter 30

_**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the feedback. You are all so wonderful and it makes me all pink and fuzzy inside to know that you are enjoying my writing and story._

_I however need to go on a mini rant. It's not directed at any of you, but I just need to. I get that everyone is entitled to write fics, and I applaud everyone who does, it's a tough thing to do. To write and then post it on the net is a scary thing, to be afraid of what people are going to say or how they are going to criticize your writing. I get that it takes a lot to post a story, but I also understand how much thought goes into coming up wit ha good story idea. I get that there are probably plenty of teen story's that came before my Journey one. Many of which I have never read before, but still there is a point where you can tell someone took you're ideas (again not simply directed at my fic). It takes a lot to come up with a good story and I just need to say, that it sucks when you come on the net and start reading a fic only to realize that though it may not be the exact story you are writing it is so similar, that had one not read your story they could read this other one and get about the same effect had they read yours. I have had some of my ideas ripped off. I get that no one can really claim a storyline or anything, and that I probably took someone else's, but I would never copy word for word what some one has written, even changing a few words here or there is annoying. People put a lot of hard work, so as a reader, and a writer, I am asking that you respect those on this site and not copy a story. If you want to use an idea, ask. Then once you have asked make sure you credit the story you used it from. It's just a common courtesy._

_Okay that got a bit longer than I thought it would be, but stuff like that pisses me off. Okay back to the reason why I am here, to UPDATE! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that my rant hasn't scared any of my readers off._

.-

Chapter 30

Emma sat scrunched in a corner on the floor of the stalled elevator as she cried. She hadn't meant to run off, but she didn't want to stay. She wasn't sure what else to say to Sonny, or Jason for that matter. She didn't think she could stand to hear them say more to her either. So she left.

She didn't get it. Why did it matter what they thought? She was always so sure she didn't care about them, what they had to say, or what they did. Then why was she hurting so badly?

Emma remained crying in the elevator, lost in her thought, as it started to move continuing it's decent downward.

.-

Cassie slowly stirred in her bed at the hotel. She was at a loss as to where she was, this wasn't her big fluffy bed, and there was no sun streaming through the windows to blind her. Then she remembered, she wasn't in sunny California, she was in Port Charles NY, and all her problems, and the events of the night came rushing back.

She sat up and looked around the room, her eyes fell on the window. It was cloudy, the middle of summer and it looked like it would rain any minute. Cassie's eyes continued to look around the room. The clock said it was close to nine thirty in the morning. She was up early. Her eyes fell on a chair just through the door of where the bed rested, hadn't she been sitting in that chair last night before she fell asleep? Oh well, she didn't particularly care as she continued looking around the room.

Finally her eyes stopped at the other side of the bed, opposite the window. She knew how she got into the bed now, her Dad. He was sleeping in the chair, head tipped back as it attempted to rest on the back of the chair, his arms were crossed over his chest as his legs were straight out in front of him.

Despite the fact that she wasn't in the best mood, Cassie couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. Her dad would kick himself later for falling asleep like that.

Max had been sitting in the chair all night, he wasn't sure what time he fell asleep, but he knew when he woke up. It was when he heard his daughter giggle. It was like music to his ears, it made him feel better about the state he found her in last night.

Cassie looked at her father as she crawled out from under the covers. She crawled on her hands and knees to the edge of the bed and stared at her father with a questioning look. She wasn't sure if he was awake or not, she thought he might be as she reached her hand out to poke him.

Max felt Cassie's finger poke his leg. She continued to poke him until suddenly Max jumped out of his chair and towards Cassie, shocking the girl back onto the bed. As Cassie fell onto the bed Max began to tickle her. Cassie's laughs filled the room as Max's face broke into a grin.

"Stop," Cassie screamed through her hysterical laughing. She was even more ticklish than Emma, which was saying something, because Emma was as ticklish as her Mother.

"What if I don't want to," Max said as he sat up on the bed and looked at Cassie.

"Then I will just have to get Emma and have a little fun. You know that Emma and I aren't the only ticklish." Cassie replied with a giggle.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure Courtney would appreciate you tickling her to death." Max replied knowing that Cassie wasn't talking about her Aunt.

"Mmmhhhhmmmm, So you think that I'm talking about Auntie C. Well I didn't realize that I got my extreme sensitivity to tickling from her. I always thought it was from you," Cassie said as she reached out to tickle her father a bit.

"Don't," Max said warningly, yet light heartedly.

"Don't what," Cassie said innocently, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Don't even think about it," Max repeated.

"Well I am," Cassie said as she began to inch towards her father.

Within seconds Cassie had lunged at her father and began to tickle him. Max couldn't really say he was shocked at the action. Cassie and Emma had always had an obsession with tickling him, after Patty had let it slip that he was terribly ticklish one day. Even Courtney had been obsessed with attempting to get the grown man, ex-mob guard, to laugh hysterically.

Max soon had the situation turned around, as Cassie was once again flat on her back laughing.

.-

Slowly she walked the few steps to him. She paused right in front of him, as he looked at her no emotion showing as she looked him in the eyes. Getting on her tiptoes she leaned to his ear and spoke three words that would change their lives, all of their lives, forever.

"She's your Daughter," Courtney spoke softly into his ear loud enough for only him to hear.

She came down off of her toes and slowly backed away, never turning her back on him. She kept her eyes locked on his, not really caring if she hurt him. Not now anyways, she was too mad at him, them, Sonny was included in this.

It had pissed her off to no end hearing Sonny, and Sam talk the way they did about her baby. Emma was still Sonny's niece, no matter her who her father was, and for him to talk about Emma as if she didn't matter, or wasn't standing right there infuriated her.

Jason was a whole other story. He just stood there looking at it like this sort of thing happened everyday. He didn't tell Sonny to stop, or Sam for that matter. He just stood their anger in his eyes the entire time, glaring at her as if it was her fault for Sonny's anger.

Jason heard the words, they were ringing in his head, 'She's your Daughter… She's your Daughter'. They just kept repeating over and over again in his head, like it was a dream, he had a daughter, a little girl, an angel, his baby girl. Then it hit him, she wasn't little any more, she wasn't a baby, she was a young woman, a sixteen-year-old teenage girl.

At this thought his anger rose, and his blood began to boil. How could she do this to him? How could she not tell him about another child of his? He was furious that Courtney had kept him from knowing about a child of his, but was she even his. He wasn't sure. Sam had just said that Emma was Jax's kid; Courtney said she was his, but he wasn't sure.

Carly had watched Emma run off, the words she spoke, the looks that passed throughout the hall way, Courtney approach Jason, everything. She saw it all, and wasn't sure what to say. She was as mad as the next at what Sonny had said, mad that Jason did nothing, Angry at Sam, and the mouth that woman had. More than anything she was worried. She was worried about Emma. She was worried that this would be one more mark on that ever-long list of emotional scars. Would Emma ever be ok, would Courtney?

Sonny watched as Emma ran out, he froze as Courtney walked up to Jason, and was at a loss at the look in his best friends eyes. He wasn't sure what Courtney had said but it got to Jase, and it got to her. She looked different, more determined. She looked like Carly when she was protecting either of her boys. Courtney was defending her daughter, protecting her, from them, and Sonny had made that necessary.

Sam had stood still as she watched Emma walk out. She was so afraid the girl would talk. The second that Emma opened her mouth she would be so hated, she had to do something. She could tell by the look in Jason's eyes that Courtney had told him. Sam had to do something to keep herself alive, and so she would, but not yet, not here, she needed to take her time and make it look good, like she was innocent in all of it.

Michael had walked off the elevator and into a storm. He had seen Emma about to burst, his Mother fuming, His Aunt ready to kill, his Dad ever so confused, Sam worried, and his Uncle just as fuming as Courtney. He could only think of one thing that could get this reaction out of everyone. Emma, Courtney must have told or something, but then why was Emma crying.

His answer came sooner than expected, as Jason spoke.

"She's my what," Jason asked nervously as a lump rose in his dry throat.

The hall way was completely silent as all turned to look at Courtney.

"You heard me," Courtney said firmly not even bothering to hide her anger, "Emma, Emily Caroline is your Daughter,"

"My Daughter," Jason said barley audible.

"You are such a bitch," Sam screamed, not able to wait a second longer, "You expect us to believe that Emma is Jason's Daughter."

"Sam, She has my eyes, she called me Dad, I thought…I thought I was dreaming," Jason said barley a whisper

No one said a word.

Sonny felt both his anger and regret rise. He had said horrible things to Court, and Emma, his niece, Jason's daughter. He felt bad, then events began to set in, Emma was sixteen, Courtney had kept this from them for years, his niece and Jason's daughter. His anger over powered his regret as his blood boiled and features tensed up.

Carly watched both men, as each hurt equally for what the never knew existed. Carly wanted to comfort Sonny, but as fast as the pain was there, it was gone, and replaced with more anger.

Jason's anger had turned to shock, hurt, confusion, and so much more. All emotion was visible on his face, as he just looked Courtney in the eyes.

Courtney watched as Jason broke down. She had been angry, but she regretted her forwardness. This wasn't how she wanted him to find out.

"You think you can just stroll in here and drop this bomb on everyone and expect us to all be fine with it," Sam screamed.

"I never said that Sam," Courtney replied.

"Well then what? What huh? You want us to take that little brat you call a daughter into our home," Sam says while pointing to Sonny, "I don't think so. That pain in the ass…"

"Don't even go their Sam," Michael said in a tone of warning, "You have no right to judge anyone and if you continue on this path Emma and Aunt C won't be the only ones taking a swing at you. I don't care how much of a woman you say you are."

Sam's mouth dropped open as everyone turned to look at Michael. No one expected what Michael had said, but it only really surprised Sonny, Jase and Sam. Carly and Court wouldn't expect any less from Michael, he was like a big brother to Emma, and as such he would stand up for the girl that he considered a little sister.

"You knew,"


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Riley stood in front of the elevator up to Sonny, and Jason's penthouses, for some reason it was stalled. So he had called the buildings mechanical technician a few minutes ago, who had finally got the elevator moving again.

As the doors opened for Riley to step on he froze. There huddled in the corner was a crying Emma. Unsure of what to do Riley stood in between the doors of the elevator staring. He didn't like to see the girl cry, he wasn't sure why, he just didn't like it.

Emma hadn't really noticed anything until she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking up she saw Riley. He looked worried, and Emma didn't want that, she was sick of people worrying about her.

Drying her tears Emma slowly stood, as she dusted herself off. She looked at Riley, locking eyes for just as second, before looking down. Emma walked towards the doors, and pushed past Riley, only to be met with his hand grabbing her arm. She looked up at him again and just stared.

Riley hadn't been sure why he grabbed her arm, but he had, and when she looked up he saw her eyes. They were no longer the shocking green they had been when they had met; they were blue, ice blue, cold and unwelcoming, like Jason's got, yet so beautiful. Riley couldn't understand this, seconds ago when Emma locked eyes with him they were filled with so much pain, and emotion, yet as he looked at her know there was no emotion, there was nothing.

"Do you mind letting go of my arm," Emma spoke coolly. Her voice was much more controlled than she truly felt.

"What's wrong," Riley asked in a soft caring voice.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Emma replied, as she ripped her arm from his hold, "If you could excuse me I have things that need to be done.

Emma walked out the front doors leaving a very confused Riley standing by the elevator. He walks into the elevator and just as the doors were about to close he walked back out. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to make Emma feel better, he knew something was wrong.

Riley walked out the doors and towards Kelly's in search of Emma, not really caring that he had to meet Jason, and Sonny.

.-

Cassie, and Max sat in front of the coffee table as they ate their room service breakfast. The tickle war had ended, and breakfast ordered, and it had been done in silence for the most part.

Cassie kept glancing at her dad as she ate her strawberry and whip cream covered waffles. He was looking at her like he was worried. She just ate and tried to ignore him, she didn't really want to answer a bunch of questions.

Max had studied Cassie all morning, he knew something happened last night, and he wanted answers.

"What," Cassie asked loudly; finally unable to take her fathers watchful stare.

Max looked at his daughter. He wasn't sure if he should just ask or not. He decided he would chance it.

"What happened last night," Max said afraid of his daughter's reaction.

"Nothing," Cassie spoke as she looked down at her plate.

"Something happened," Max, continued.

"It was nothing," Cassie responded wishing her dad would leave it alone, "Can you just leave it alone."

"No, I won't," Max, said getting a little uncomfortable. Cassie only dodged question that mainly dealt with Emma, and what the girls went through as children, "I saw the tears in your eyes last night."

This caused Cassie to look up at her Father. He looked angry, but most of all he looked worried. She didn't want to deal with it. Not this instance anyway.

Walking to the door, Cassie slipped her sandals on and walked out the door slamming it shut.

Max was confused, he wanted to help his daughter, but she didn't want his help. He wished his wife were there, she could always get Cassie to open up. He guessed he would just have to wait for her to come to him.

.-

"You knew," Sonny screamed causing everyone to 'jump six feet in the air.'

"Yeah I knew," Michael said firmly, "And I'm glad I did. I know what's coming next too."

"Please enlighten us then Michael," Sam said her voice dripping with hate. She was sick of people standing up for Emma.

"I'm sure Mom can tell you Dad, or Aunt Courtney. They have both been through it,

They get to deal with it all over again. Would you like to guess what I'm talking about," Michael said in challenge to the man that was his father.

Sonny remained silent as he looked at Michael. He didn't get why Michael was so mad at him, or why he didn't tell them about Emma. He wanted to know why he didn't say a thing all those years.

"You lying scheming Bitch," Sonny screamed as he turned to face Carly, "Why would you make him lie to me, to his family. He is my son! How dare you make him keep this from me."

"She didn't…" Michael started only to be interrupted.

"So what if I did," Carly countered just as loudly, "It's not like you even cared. I mean hell you have no sister. You never listened to me, so what if Michael kept something from you, he kept his relationship with Kris secret, and you got over that. Never disowned him, you tried, but it didn't work. So tell me why should I care that you blame this on me, and I'm guessing Court too."

"You kept my niece from me. My family, Jason's family," Sonny screamed even louder as he turned to face Courtney, "You kept another child from Jason. Would you have told him if she hadn't made it? If she had died, while you sat in your comfy home with your lover Jax."

Courtney heard the words. What if Emma had died, would she have told Jason, she wasn't sure, most likely not, it would have been exactly like the first time she was pregnant. Jason would try and mourn for a child that he never knew; he would have had to cry for the moments he never got.

Tears came to Courtney's eyes before she could stop them. It wasn't Sonny that had made her cry that bothered her; it was what he said about Emma not making it. It had almost happened, she had almost lost her little girl, first at birth, then 9 years or so later when…

Carly looked at her friend. Sonny didn't know, he had no clue what that man had done, but Carly was still furious at the man.

"Sweetie are you ok," Carly said as she walked over to her friend and put an arm around her as she kept her eyes focused on her.

All Courtney could do was nod as the tears continued to fall freely down her checks.

This caused Sam to let out a laugh, making Carly's head shoot up and look at the twit.

"Were going Michael," Carly stated angrily as she pushed the down button for the elevator

"Where do you think you are going," Sonny's voice boomed, " We're not done here."

Sonny began to walk towards his ex-wife, only to have Michael step in his way.

"I'll see ya later, Ma. I'll be by for Dinner maybe," Michael spoke as he glared at his father, who was glaring right back.

Jason had remained silent through Sonny's rant. He had seen Carly stand up to him; it was like they were still married in the way they fought. Carly was the only one that could talk to him like that and get away with it. He had also seen Courtney begin to cry, and as mad and hurt as he was he wanted to go to her, he wanted to comfort her, and tell her it would all be ok, but he couldn't. They weren't that close anymore, were they?

"We need to talk," Jason said firmly coming out of his trance, as Carly and Courtney walked onto the elevator.

It was a miracle that anyone had heard him, but Courtney had, as she brought her head up to look at him. She just looked at him, standing in front of the door, he was trying to be strong, and to hide himself, but his eyes gave him away. They were Emma's, and she could read the girl, just as she could read Jase. He was hurting, but so was she, and she couldn't do this now

"Later," Courtney whispered, as the elevator doors began to shut, "I can't now."

That was the last thing any of them heard before the doors closed, and left the three men, and woman standing in the hall.


	33. Chapter 32

_**Author's note: **It's been a while. Thanks for the feedback, so happy everyone is enjoying. I'll try to update a few times over the week (YAY for spring break, I can breath for a bit), have a wonderful week and remember sleep is a good thing!_

.-

Chapter 32

Emma had walked to the docks. She always seemed to be able to think when she was here, the water, it just calmed her.

She sat on a bench and looked out over the water. What was she supposed to do, how was she supposed to handle this? Sure she had figured people would be pissed, someone always was. Hell, she had learned that one the hard way, but she was the one that was supposed to be mad, to be angry, and to be crying.

Her tears wouldn't fall. She wouldn't let them. She had given into the tears just moments before in the elevator, and she refused to do it again. She didn't want them to know how much she was hurting, how much what they thought actually mattered to her. She had never thought it actually did, but she was wrong.

It was just so strange. She had spent most of her life avoiding this, with her Mother, her Aunt Carly, her Uncle Max, with anyone who had known any of them. She just never wanted to talk about it, or never wanted to hurt the people around her by asking. Her Mom would always look incredibly sad when speaking of them, Her Aunt got a longing look in her eyes, and Max, well no one was ever sure what he thought, but it didn't matter. They just never talked about them.

On occasions Carly would bring up the things her cousins did and the reactions of those around, then Emma would hear a comment like, 'Sounds like Jase,' or "Wow, Sonny's losing it, he let him get away with that". It was the little comments that had given Emma her views of the men, and it was their actions making her views change.

She had heard of their temper, but never truly thought it could be that bad, she always thought the best of people. She had thought Sam a good person, despite all the comments she heard Carly make, most only meant for her mother's ears. She was wrong about that, and she had been wrong about their tempers, perhaps she was wrong about wanting to meet them too.

.-

Riley had wandered for some time in search of Emma. He hadn't found her yet. He just wanted to know what was wrong. He found it completely possible that Lila had gotten in her face again; the girl seemed to like to do that. He just wasn't sure what was wrong with her.

He had walked on the docks completely unsure of where to check next for Emma. He had already been through the park, to Kelly's and every other logical place for a teenage girl. Scanning the docks he found her sitting on the same bench that she had when they first met.

"Well this seems familiar," Riley spoke as he went to sit next to her.

"I didn't say you could sit down," Emma retorted.

"Well someone is a little touchy today. That time of the month," Riley said with a laugh.

"That's none of your business, and who do you think you are," Emma yelled in anger. This was one way to get some of her pent up anger out, "You think you are so great, you think you walk on water. Hell, you got Lila worshipping the ground you walk on, Sam loves you, and you think you can say anything your pompous, self absorbed, dic…"

Riley sat listening to her rant, he was enjoying it on some levels and yet he wondered where it all came from. He would have let her continue on, but the words that were coming out of her mouth were bound to get her in trouble. So he did the only thing he could think of that wouldn't get him in as much trouble as the other thing he wanted to do. He took his hand, and in one swift movement had it clamped over her mouth.

"Well that's better," Riley said in victory, "You were bound to get yourself in trouble if you finished that sentence."

Emma watched the smug smile wash over his face and couldn't stand it. Sure he was cute, but that didn't mean he had the right to try and shut her up, not that it would work. Doing the only thing she could think of, she opened her mouth, and got her upper teeth to come to the top of his hand causing his hand to tighten on her mouth a bit. She had been expecting this as it caused her teeth to come over his hand a bit, as this happened she bite down, hard.

Riley hadn't expected that, as he cringed a bit at the fact that she bit him. He quickly looked at her like she was crazy, causing a smirk to grace her face.

"What the Hell was that," Riley questioned angrily.

"What was what," Emma replied sweetly as her smirk grew bigger.

"I dunno," Riley sarcastically replied, "The fact that you just tried to eat my hand."

"Well if you weren't such an ass."

"I'm an ass," Riley said mockingly, "Me, I was the one who nearly had my hand taken off by your mouth."

"Funny, real funny, there goes that 'I'm the king of the world' attitude. I really don't get who you think you are. I mean, you try to shut me up by covering my mouth with you hand, when that doesn't work…"

Riley was getting rather sick of her going off on him, she was like Carly, she talked and talked just to piss a person off, or to relieve some stress. Wasn't sure what the case was here, but he wanted her to shut up. He had tried option one, now it was time for option two.

He took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. She was still talking. In one quick swoop he crashed his lips down on hers finally silencing her, for the time being.

.-

Cassie had run out of the hotel not wanting to deal with her father's questions. How was she supposed to bring up the fact she felt partly responsible for the things that happened to Emma? How was she supposed to say that Lila, and Sam had made her feel worse about everything. She already blamed herself enough. She didn't need them reminding her.

She strolled through the park completely lost in her thoughts, when BAM, She ran into someone and was knocked to the ground.

.-

Morgan was running late, he had told his Dad he would be by early to discuss business, Faith mainly, she had been stirring up trouble from jail. He however had over slept, and Riley hadn't woken him this morning. He was in such a hurry he hadn't noticed the girl walking towards him until, BAM, and it was to late, as she had already fallen flat on her ass.

"Sorry," Morgan said as he held out his hand to help the girl up.

She didn't take his hand. Instead she sat where she was on the cement. He wasn't sure what to do as he looked down at the girl. He squatted down in front of her, and looked at her, only catching the top of her head he slipped a finger under her chin and saw Cassie, but her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying.

Cassie looked Morgan in the eyes. She was hoping that the person who bumped into her would just keep on walking, but it had to be one of Carly's boys. She saw concern in Morgan's eyes. It wasn't anything new; people would often feel sorry for her. They just didn't get that they shouldn't feel sorry for her, they should be mad at her.

"I'm sorry." Morgan said, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Are you ok," He questioned moments later when she said nothing.

"I'm fine," She said as she stood up.

"You don't look 'fine'," Morgan commented, as he too stood, "Cassie right?"

"Yeah, and you're Morgan," Cassie replied.

"Yeah," Morgan said as he continued to study her, "Did you want to talk."

"About what," Cassie questioned.

"Last night, and why you were crying. Also why you are crying now," Morgan asked, also having some ulterior motives in mind, she was a cute girl.

"No," Cassie said as she brushed pass Morgan and walked towards the docks and Kelly's.

Morgan not sure why she brushed by him turned and followed her.

"What was that," Morgan said as he came to walk at her side.

"Me leaving," She replied.

"Yeah, I got that. You sure you don't want to talk."

"We are talking," She retorted.

"This was not what I had in mind," Morgan said in frustration, "I was thinking like coffee in Kelly's, maybe a burger too."

"So in other words you want to use my mood to try and get some action."

"No, I was simply wanting to know what was going on, and yes you are cute, really cute for that matter."

Cassie stopped where she was and looked at him, then down at herself. She had no make-up on, her eyes were puffy and red, and she was practically in her pajamas. He must have been talking about someone else.

He saw her look at him, and herself. Truth was he was attracted to her and he found her more than cute, but she didn't need to know that yet. He also didn't like to see her cry, but it didn't look like she would believe him.

"Look, I know that me telling you that you're cute is not really what you want to hear…"

"Sshhhhhhh," Cassie said quietly as she hid behind a bush.

They had somehow ended up on the docks, and the site that Cassie had fallen upon made her smile a bit, Emma was kissing a guy, she really hadn't dated much, boyfriend here or there, but nothing serious. Yet here she was kissing a guy in broad daylight for all to see.

"What is so interesting about Emma and Riley kissing," stated Morgan as he looked over Cassie's shoulder.

"Sshhhhhhhhh," Cassie repeated once more as she watched the two.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Courtney sat in the grass outside of her friend's house. Both women had been upset after their encounter that morning, and needed the escape. That was what the picnic in the back yard was about. They both needed to relax, so Carly was inside ordering burgers, fries, milkshakes, and ice cream from Kelly's, they needed their sugar.

Courtney looked at the backyard. It was rather cozy. It opened to the woods in the back, had a nice wood fence going around, a pool off to one side, and a garden to the other, with a small pond planted in the middle of it. It was soothing her nerves, which were way out of control.

She had expected Sonny to explode, she had, maybe not so much, but she expected it. She was glad Carly, and Michael had been there to deal with Sonny, because she had been in no position to do so. She had been too focused on Jason.

Jason. God would it have been easier to deal with anger from him, and then she would have more of a reason to be mad. However to see the hurt and pain in his eyes made her heart break. She just hated to see him sad and to know that her actions had done that to him.

Carly watched her friend from across the yard. She could see she was beating herself up over everything. Courtney made it all to clear by the look on her face. Truth was Carly was as mad and upset about the situation, and Sonny, what right did he have to say anything.

Carly approached her friend and plopped down next to her. The two stayed lost in their thought as the both focused on the scenery. Neither was sure what to say. It was foreign ground to both. Sure they had both been accused of betrayal, but never had either been as unsure as they were now about how the men that were their entire lives at one point would react.

"Are you ok," Carly questioned as she turned to face her friend.

Courtney stayed silent as she contemplated the question. Was she ok? No she wasn't. She was lost, confused, hurt, and oh so angry. Most of all though she was worried, worried about Jason, Sonny, Michael, Carly, Morgan, but most of all she was worried for her daughter for Emma. Emma was her lifesaver, the reason that Courtney was still lived for.

As she sat there thinking about her daughter, she realized she was ok, or that she would be as long as Emma was ok. She loved her daughter, and when all was said and done seeing her daughter even partially smile made her day. To know that Emma was happy, healthy and alive made Courtney's life that much more important.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Courtney, said as she turned to face Carly.

"Are you sure," Carly said not believing her friend, "Sonny said some pretty harsh things, and Sam."

"Sam is not my concern," Courtney said firmly, "And she shouldn't be yours. She has what she thinks she needs Carly, but she doesn't have the love for him that you had, or have."

"What are you talking about," Carly said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I tell you every time you come to visit me."

"And what's that," Carly said already knowing the answer.

"That Sonny will always love you. Whether either of you like it, or realize it, it is there. The love is there, and you gave it up for something that didn't even concern you," Courtney told her friend.

"My niece is my concern," Carly said turning away from her friends gaze, "Sonny and I ended a long time ago. We have done things to each other that neither could forgive, and him not going to see his niece, and sister just made it that much easier for me to leave him."

"That's why it was so easy for you to move on," Courtney said with a slight laugh.

"He wasn't the right guy Court," Carly affirmed.

"That's because you left the right guy years ago," Courtney added.

"Court, I just wasn't ready for a relationship then," Carly said, as she got lost in her thoughts…

_FLASHBACK_

She walked into The Cellar. Her and Sonny had been apart for sometime, close to 10 months, Sam had moved in with Sonny already, after only a couple months of them being apart. Ok so it was closer to five, but he and Sam had broken Jason's heart, and hers. That was part of the reason she had decided to go out with him, sure she like him, but it was nothing like what she felt for Sonny. She had been angry that Sonny could move on so quickly.

It had been a few weeks since she had last seen her 4-month-old niece, and she planned to go in a few days to see the angel, but she had to do one thing first. She had to break up with Steven.

He had asked her out just 2 weeks after she left Sonny, and she had said yes. She had been hurting from seeing Sonny in the park with Lila and Sam, they looked so happy, like he had just forgot about her, and his sister. She had wanted him to just see his sister, to visit her, and see his niece. Instead he was hanging out with the home wrecker and breaking her heart. She knew that she could go back and he would take her, but she was to proud, just like him.

She saw him sitting at a table in the corner. The restaurant was pretty empty and that was fine by her, but there was one man she wished wouldn't show up there. Sonny. She knew he was waiting for her to break, to go back to him, but she wouldn't, she couldn't. Her heart wouldn't let her.

She walked to the table and took a seat across from Steven. She sat in silence as he ordered drinks for them. She was playing with her fingers when he finally spoke.

"Are you ok," Steven said as he observed her.

"No," Carly said in a whisper as she looked up at him, "We need to talk."

"About what," Steven said, not yet getting nervous.

"Us," Carly said as she looked back down at her hands.

"Carly, I really li…" Steven started.

"Steven, Please let me get this out," Carly said, "You're a great guy, and last night, it was wonderful, It really was, you made me feel so loved, but I just can't do it to you. I'm not ready, I'm not sure if I ever will be. It was just to soon."

"Carly I understand," Steven said as he looked at her, "I just wish you would give me a chance."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready. I'm not sure I ever will be," Carly said again as she stood up and walked out.

"Carly, Carly," Steven called after her as she walked out.

Carly never turned back. She couldn't truth was that she was in love. She was in love with Sonny, but she was so afraid that she would end up like Courtney. Alone and betrayed by her own family. She knew Courtney wouldn't say it, but they had let her down, not the other way around.

So out of fear Carly stayed alone.

_END FLASHBACK_

"And what about you Court," Carly says coming from her thoughts, "You never…"

"Carly, Please," Courtney said with a laugh. Sure Carly had always wanted her with Jason, but that didn't mean she hadn't tried to get Court out of her house and away from her baby girl. Heck, Emma had been in on a few of Carly's 'Get Courtney Some Action' plans, but they never seemed to work.

"Yeah, Yeah," Carly said sarcastically just happy to see her friend not down in some slump, "So what are you going to do about Emma?"

.-

Sonny stood in the hall glaring at his son. His anger was evident in his posture, and facial expression, though it didn't bother Michael any as his anger was soaring as well.

Jason on the other hand stood looking at the elevator doors in complete shock. Just minutes ago he found out he was a father. A father not to a baby as he always thought it would be but to a young woman, a teen. Who had been living with him for the past week, or so, Emma was his daughter, his flesh and blood.

Sam stood in the hall observing them all. She needed to think of something fast, because her plans, all her hard work was going down the drain. She finally had what she wanted, she had had it for years, and then Emma comes to town with that mother of hers, and the power to ruin everything.

"Well know that that is over who wants breakfast," Sam said as she tried to get hall cleared out, it was too quiet, and she could work Jason and Sonny better if they were alone.

No one responded to what Sam said, they were all lost in their own trances of anger, and pain. This infuriated the brunette. She didn't like to be ignored. She liked to be the center of attention. She had to be.

"I don't get it," Sam said in anger, "That little tramp comes parading into town with some bullshit about her daughter, and you all buy it. You all are so consumed with her that you, Sonny, don't even pay attention to your own wife."

This got their attention as the three men turned to face her. Sonny and Jason had no clue what to say, as they believed what she said. They had ignored her since Emma's arrival, and now Courtney's. Michael on the other hand was fuming; Sam's words had opened an entirely different 'can of worms'.

"He hasn't paid enough attention to you," Michael said not believing his ears, "To you."

"Yes to me," Sam said with an arrogant sense of confidence.

"You are one self centered bitch," Michael said as he gained angered looks from the people in the hall. Michael didn't care as he continued on, "You get mad because My Dad and Uncle have ignored you for a total of what 2 minutes. When they ignored the fact that their sister/ex-wife was off in California giving birth, and raising one of the kindest people I have ever know."

"Well maybe if Courtney had told someone about that precious baby girl of hers," Sam said sarcastically.

"Michael," Sonny said as he saw the glare on his son's face directed at Sam, "Courtney kept this secret from us. What were we supposed to do? It wasn't our fault, we had no idea what was going on."

"You son of a…" Michael stopped himself. He shouldn't go there, tempers would only flare if he did.

"You should watch your mouth. Both of you," Michael said as he eyed his father and uncle.

"Aunt Courtney, and Mom might forgive you if you two S.O.B. are nice, but the second you blame either one of them, and Emma hears it," Michael continued with a shake of his head, "God help the one who said it because Emma has a temper like no other. She'll rip you down so far that anyone of the Q's would be running in fear."

"She's a little girl," Sam said snootily, "I doubt she could do that much damage."

"She's taken you Sam, and Lila. Not to mention Emma is Courtney's daughter, and grew up around my mom. And truth be told whether she likes it at the moment or not, Emma is very much like the two of you. So I would watch your backs if I was you," Michael said as he walked to the elevator and pushed the down button.

When the elevator arrived he walked on and the doors shut without another word said, leaving three very flabbergasted people in the hall.

"Jason we need to talk," Sonny said as he walked towards Jason's penthouse.

"Sonny, what about breakfast," Sam whined.

"I have things to discuss with Jason," Sonny said angrily as he opened the door to Jason's, "We can do breakfast another time."

"Fine," Sam said in a pouty voice as she watched both Jason and Sonny disappear.

She then turned on her heals and walked into her penthouse leaving the hallway empty except for the guard, Logan, who had been trying to hide in the corner to avoid the wrath of Corinthos and Morgan. He had already had Mr. Corinthos yell at him, on his first day guarding for him, something about where Mr. Morgan went, and he wasn't looking forward to it again.

Logan leaned against the wall next to the door as he let out a breath. Sure he had appreciated Mrs. Corinthos, as she insisted they call her, stepping in, but it hadn't helped much. Emma on the other hand, well she could get both Morgan and Corinthos to act like great big teddy bears. God knows that she needed all the help she could get with all the trouble she had gotten in over the weeks.

God did he hope Emma came back.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

He took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. She was still talking. In one quick swoop he crashed his lips down on hers, finally silencing her for the time being, and sending shocks through both.

Emma was shocked to say the least as she slowly felt her resolve to pull away fading. She wasn't sure why but she was enjoying this kiss more than she thought she would.

Riley was surprised she hadn't pulled away, and more surprised he hadn't been slapped, but he was enjoying this kiss. More than he probably should.

"Look, I know that me telling you that you're cute is not really what you want to hear…"

"Sshhhhhhh," Cassie said quietly as she hid behind a bush.

The had somehow ended up on the docks, and the site that Cassie had fallen upon made her smile a bit, Emma was kissing a guy, she really hadn't dated much, boyfriend here or there, but nothing serious. Yet here she was kissing a guy in broad daylight for all to see.

Emma broke away from Riley. She swore she heard a sound, and that gave her just enough clarity to break away from Riley. Sure she had enjoyed the kiss, but as she scanned the docks for whatever made the noise she felt her anger grow. Sure she didn't see anyone, but those few seconds gave her time to think about what just happened, and she was going to give him a piece of her mind, again.

"What the hell did you think you were doing," A know infuriated Emma said as she stood and placed her hands on her hips.

It didn't take long for Riley to stand and face her with a grin on his face. She was so cute when she was mad. That and he knew that she had enjoyed the kiss as much as him.

"Wipe that grin off your face you self centered, self absorbed…"

Cassie ducked down even more behind the bush pulling Morgan down with her when she saw Emma look in her direction. She knew that she had been too loud, but it didn't seem to matter as Emma went off on another rant. She slowly began to look at the scene again before her as Morgan peeked over her shoulder.

"What's so interesting," Morgan said as he looked at the scene before him, "All that's happening is a rant fest on Emma's part."

"Shush," Cassie said as she continued to watch.

Morgan really didn't see the big deal, so Emma was yelling at Riley. He found it hilarious. Riley, Mr. Gorgeous, who could get any girl in High School, was having problems with this one.

The grin on Morgan's face grew as he watched the scene before him. Cassie gave a giggle, he knew nothing about Emma, or about the way that Riley was looking at the ranting teenage girl. So it came as no surprise to Cassie when riley once again took Emma's face in his hands and kissed her.

Emma felt his lips come crashing down on hers; she hadn't expected him to kiss her a second time. She had struggled to get out of his grasp at first, but like the first kiss she wasn't sure she could fight him, she was enjoying it too much. Slowly she began to react to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he brought his hands to her back.

He had listened to her enough, and he must say she was sure in one bad mood. He had hoped to rectify it by kissing her, and god was he enjoying kissing her. She sucked him in, and he just got lost in her, her soft lips, her silky smooth hair, and her curvy, sexy body. He just couldn't get enough of her. And this was only their second kiss.

Cassie's smile grew, as the shock on Morgan's face was laughable. She had her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, as Morgan had his mouth gapping open.

"What was that you were saying," Cassie said as she turned to face him a little better with a huge grin on her face.

Morgan continued to just stare at the two before him in complete awe. How did Riley always manage to do that? To leave a girl so awestruck that they would kiss him back? Not that Riley had kissed anyone in awhile, Lila always seemed to scare any girl Riley wanted to date away.

"OK, so maybe it was a little interesting, but she'll push him away again," Morgan said just as the sound of a high pitched cell phone ring went off.

Cassie looked at Morgan in horror as she went digging through her purse in search of the small, but loud device. She couldn't seem to find it in the small purse as it continued to ring. She kept pulling things out and handing them to Morgan to hold until the only thing left in the purse was her phone. She pulled it out in triumph just as there was a shadow cast over the two and the cell phone stopped wringing.

Cassie tilted her head back to meet the baby blues of Emma. Slowly a nervous grin began to form on her face as she took in Emma's appearance, and when her eyes glazed over as they were doing it was never a good sign.

The brunette quickly put all her stuff back in her purse as she stood to face her friend. The two girls just stared at each other, both still reeling from the events of the last 24 hours. Neither knowing what the other had gone through.

Morgan had been spooked to see Emma standing over them, and even more so at the look in her eyes. She was angry that was obvious, but at who. He had handed back all of Cassie's belongings and currently stood next to a shocked Riley who held a hand over his left eye.

"What's wrong with your eye," Morgan questioned in a whisper to Riley.

Riley didn't want to answer. It wasn't like his best friend had seen what happened, but he was in the bushes and only seconds before the event concentrated on finding Emma's phone. He really hadn't expected her to react like she did, and hadn't been ready for it.

"She punh e n de y," Riley said through clenched teeth afraid she would turn on him again.

"What man," Morgan said.

"Shhhhheeeeee puhnnnssssss eeeee en di I," He repeated still not wanting to say it.

"What?"

"She punched me," Riley screamed as he removed his hand from his eye to reveal the slightly swollen area around the eye.

Morgan looked at him and began to laugh. She had punched him. She had punched Riley. Emma had done something that Morgan could only dream of doing himself, and the boy looked ridiculous. The last black eye that Riley had was when he was bringing in a shipment that got ambushed, and this would surely be a black eye.

Emma and Cassie broke off the staring contest to look at the two that stood off to the side giving both a glare of disapproval. They returned their eyes to each other just as Cassie's phone rang again.

"Hello," Cassie said into the machine as she turned her back on every one

"Hey Cass, It's Michael. Have you seen Emma," He questioned.

"Yeah, We were in the middle of a 'who can stare longer' contest," Cassie replied.

"What happened," Michael responded a little worried, "Wait never mind, I don't want to know. You two are always in some sort of trouble."

"Suit yourself," Cassie said carelessly, "So what did you want?"

"Don't let Emma out of your sight until she is around one of our parents," Michael answered.

"Why, What's wrong," Cassie worriedly asked.

"There was an incident at Harbor View Towers that left everyone a little shaken."

"How shaken," Cassie said not sure she wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Just ask Emma about it," Michael replied as another question came to mind, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Michael. I didn't have a reason to be crying last night anyway. So leave it alone."

"For now I will considering I need to pick up some food from Kelly's for my Mom and Aunt. Talk to you later," Michael questioned as more of a comment.

"Yeah later," Cassie said as she hung up her phone and turned back around to face the worried eyes of Emma, Riley, and Morgan.

Emma looked at her friend, and thought of the conversation she just had with Michael. They needed to talk, a lot, and alone, both girls sensed it as they looked at each other.

"We need to go," Emma said not even looking at the guys that stood next to them as she started to walk off the docks with Cassie at her side.

"Wait," Riley said as he reached out to grab Emma's arm.

Emma turned to face him, and could see the questions in the his emerald green eyes, questions she couldn't answer as she pulled her arm from his grasp and ran to catch up to Cassie who stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs that would lead them off the docks.

Riley and Morgan watched them walk up the stairs before both turned and walked off in the other direction. Neither was sure what exactly happened, but both were determined to figure it out.

"We need to go meet my dad," Morgan said as they walked off, "He said that there was a problem that needed dealing with soon."

With a nod of the head and a groan of pain from Riley the two walked off in the direction of Harbor View Towers hoping that things weren't to messy. They had enough problems as it was, and they were all centered around two teenage girls.


	36. Chapter 35

Sorry it took me so long to update. School just ended and I was really stressed with finals and everything. I however am back, nad hoping to update more often. So here you go, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed, means a lot to me.

.-

Chapter 35

Michael walked up the path to his Mother's house. He had just stopped at Kelly's to pick up the food she ordered, and wasn't surprised at the amount of sugar the bag contained. His mother always seemed to think that sugar could cure anything. He wasn't so sure that sugar was what was needed at this moment.

He walked in the front door not even bothering to knock; it was his mother's house after all. He walked through the rooms and into the kitchen. He didn't see anyone in the house so he opened the sliding door and walked into the back yard. He saw them sitting off to the side in the grass just staring off into space.

He slowly approached them setting the bag next to his mother as he grabbed a seat next to his Aunt. He looked at both of them. He was positive they knew he was sitting there, he also knew each of them had a lot to think about. So he just sat there waiting for them to say something to him before he left to meet his wife for lunch.

Michael watched as his mother reached into the bag and pulled out the ice cream. Handing a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough to Courtney, Carly grabbed the double fudge chocolate brownie and the two spoons.

Carly took the lid off her ice cream and looked at it for a second before plunging her spoon into the silky smooth chocolaty heaven and inserting the ice cream filled spoon into her mouth. She let out a moan, tilted her head back and shut her eyes as the chocolate substance came in contact with her tongue. She needed this, this small release that she had found in a frozen desert.

Courtney just stared at hers. She wasn't hungry, and ice cream wasn't what she needed. She needed her problems solved. To make them all disappear and make her family happy, to make her daughter happy. Happy. She wasn't sure what that word meant any longer as she dug her spoon into her ice cream and ate it just because she needed something to do.

Michael watched the two as they ate the ice cream. He wasn't going to get an answer out of either of them as he stood. He leaned over and kissed his mother on the forehead, as he did the same to his.

"Thanks," She spoke as he stood up straight and looked down at the two.

"Not a problem. Eat your ice cream. I'll see you both tomorrow or something," Michael replied as he turned and went to meet his wife.

"Ok," Courtney said as she turned to face Carly who had a mouthful of ice cream.

Carly used the spoon to scrape the last of the ice cream from the container into her mouth as she let out one last moan and turned to face her friend. She sat watching her friend finish off the last of her own ice cream before setting the empty container next to her. Seeing this Carly reached into the bag and took out two Styrofoam cups and set them between the two as she reached into the bag again and pulled out two containers of food, and handed one to Courtney.

Carly dug into her food ignoring the fact that Courtney just sat staring at hers. Sure she knew she should eat, but she wasn't hungry as she set the burger back in the box and shut it. This action made Carly look at her friend as she took another huge bite of her burger.

"I need to go," Courtney said as she stood and looked down at Carly.

"Ok," Carly said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and began to stand.

"No, Stay put. I just need some space," Courtney said as she walked to the side gate and out of sight.

Carly watched the spot where her friend previously stood before turning back to her food. She understood why Courtney walked away, she needed to think, she needed time to understand, and get the events of the day in order. Carly understood that the life she lived was starting on that whirlwind trip that was likely to destroy what Port Charles looked at as story book endings.

Sonny sat on the couch in Jason's contemplating what he should do, what he should say. He was so confused, lost, unsure of what to do, or what had just happened.

He had a niece, a niece. She could have been Lila's friend, but instead the girls hated each other. Hate was an understatement in all truth as a laugh of utter confusion left his lips. His niece hated his current wife and daughter, and most likely himself as well.

What could he say to that? As angry as he was he couldn't help but to think that maybe it was all his fault. Maybe he had driven his sister away, his ex-wife. Maybe it was his fault that his son's didn't grow up with both mother and father together. That he was the cause of the unhappiness of his best friend. Maybe it was his fault that Carly had left him.

Carly. The woman that still held his heart, his whole heart whether the mobster liked it or not. He had tried to forget her. Tried to erase the woman from his mind. He had even tried to move on with Sam. It never worked. Sure he loved Sam. She was his wife; he just didn't love her as a wife should be loved. He loved Carly that way, as his wife. At this moment he was unsure if he had ever stopped loving her in such a way.

She had done terrible things to him and their relationship in the name of love, but he had done the same. They had ripped each other down so many times that by the time she left him neither had much left to give. That was one of the reasons he had asked Sam to come back to him, and one of the reasons why he had stayed with her through everything.

Sonny had learned from his mistakes with Carly. He had tried not to hurt her, but for some reason Sam hadn't felt the same. She had continually done things to hurt him, and Jason. Things to turn the men against each other, to make sure that both still trusted her, but not each other. Her plans never worked. Sam was the last thing that would tear the friends apart, and she wanted to, unlike Courtney.

Courtney never wanted either of them to hurt. Heck she never wanted to hurt anyone, She had sacrificed herself many a times to ensure that the friends would still be friends at the end of the day. Perhaps that had been why she had left, to protect him and Jason.

Sonny shook his head of that thought. There had to be more to it. Some deep dark secret like Emma was actually Jax's. Sonny just couldn't accept that it could possibly have been his fault that his sister. That his only sister had left to keep his family intact. He wasn't ready to admit that it was his fault that he never knew.

Jason stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter sipping a beer. It was just after noon and he was drinking, but he didn't care. He had so much on his mind and he couldn't figure a thing out.

He couldn't quite grasp the fact that he had a daughter, a daughter that his ex-wife was back in Port Charles with. His daughter, he was a dad. He couldn't understand how he never knew, how he never bothered to figure it out. Was he that involved in his own life that he couldn't even notice her when she had needed him the most?

Yes. He had always been so fixed on making things better for everyone else that he hadn't bothered to think about her. He knew she loved him, and him her, but it wasn't enough. He was never fully there for her and he realized now, but was it to late. Was it too late for him to go to her, to tell her that he had messed up and wanted the chance to know his daughter? He wasn't sure if it was to late or not, but he wasn't going to wait around to find out.

He set his beer on the counter and ran his hands through his hair. Would he really do it? Could he really admit that maybe he had been wrong. That it was his fault. He should be able too, it should be possible for him to do, but the more he thought of it the harder it seemed. He wasn't sure he could do it, he wasn't sure about anything anymore.

He had so much to figure out, he just couldn't sit around his pent house it was too confining. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He saw Sonny deep in thought sitting on the couch. He went right past him grabbed his keys and walked out the door. He just needed sometime to think, and the last thing he needed was to listen to Sonny.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The brunette walked through the park. She had been doing it for hours with her friend at her side. The two would just walk in silence, striking up a conversation with little meaning to the situation, as both thought about what was happening to their lives.

Neither of the girls had spoke of the events that had been so upsetting to them, but they didn't really have to. Both knew that when they were ready they would talk. It was just how they grew up, and how they were together.

Cassie was stuffed full of guilt, confusion and pain. She had never really gotten over the events that lead to so much pain in Emma's life. She blamed herself no matter what anyone told her. Her inaction caused pain throughout her family.

Emma was just confused, confused and angry. She wasn't sure what to do. She had just let the two men that she wished had been in her life from the beginning know that she existed. That she was her mother's daughter. She was lost in a world that wasn't her own. She was lost in what was left of her mother's life, what remained of her mothers past. Confusion reigned supreme in Emma's mind as she took a seat in the soft cool summer grass.

Cassie quickly plopped her bottom down next to her friend as both girls looked out over the open field before them. In front of the girls was a sight that was not helping Emma in the least. It was the middle of the summer so it was expected that children would be in the park playing. It was a beautiful sight as both girls sat watching, but it really seemed to get to Emma on this specific day. Because along with the children playing tag, hide-and-go-seek, and catch, there were mothers and fathers that played right along side.

Emma had focused in on one family in particular. They were having a picnic. The Mother was getting the food out of the basket as the Father chased a giggling little girl with bobbing pigtails, who was no more than 6 years old, around the blanket that rested in the grass. Emma watched as the father caught up to the child and swung her up into the air. The little girl giggled as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and threw her head back as the two walked back to the blanket to eat as they had wandered quite a ways away.

Emma's eyes clouded over with tears as she watched the father set the girl down to run into her mothers open arms. All Emma could think of as she watched the scene unfold was how she never had moments like that. Sure she had her Mother, and her Uncle Max and his family, her Aunt Carly and Michael, but nothing could ever replace what she had missed out on.

She never blamed her mother, she understood her mother. She understood that it was hard for her mother to walk away, but that there were others that needed them too. Emma had made a similar choice herself many years ago. It had yet to be decided if Emma truly regretted her choices made at the age of four.

Cassie watched as a single tear ran down Emma's cheek. That was all Cassie needed to see as she wrapped her arms around her friends shoulders and hold her close. She hoped to offer some comfort to the already shaken girl. Cassie held her friend as Emma shut her eyes willing herself not to let more tears fall. She didn't want to cry. Not over them and not anymore. She had cried enough in the past for everything she didn't have and it never helped.

"They found out," Emma whimpered as she opened her eyes and watched as the little girl laughed as she shoved her sandwich in her fathers face.

"Who found what out," Cassie questioned rather lost.

"About me," Emma whispered almost worried she wouldn't be able to get the words out, "Jason and Sonny know I'm My Mom's daughter."

"What? How?"

"I jumped her in the hallway," Emma said with a light giggle.

"Jumped her," Cassie laughed as she pulled back and looked at her friend a little strangely.

"Yes," Emma laughed as a smile graced her face, "It was rather funny in the beginning."

Cassie just sat back and listened to her friend.

"I ran to my mom and she landed on Sonny. It was hilarious; I couldn't seem to stop laughing. That is until everyone decided they wanted answers." Emma stated with sadness in her voice, "Answers I wasn't ready to give. God I was so messed up, I was a wreck. I pulled a 'Do I have to" on my Mom, then I slipped up again, Jason was just silent and Sonny and Sam got all pissed at her and well Sam told me I was Jax's kid. Not that anyone really disagreed with her"

"Those asses," Cassie said as she watched more tears fall from Emma's eyes, "Who the hell do they think they are? I mean first that bitch calls you that bastards kid then she tells me to get out of her house."

"What else happened," Emma asked as she saw the hurt look in her friend's eyes.

"Well after Stan showed up Sonny sent us all upstairs and well… all the memories came flooding back, and I broke down. Michael tried to comfort me but then that little twit was all 'I'm sure it was'. God I wanted to rip her to pieces," Cassie stated rather upset and hurt as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. None of it was, and no one will ever blame you. We were like ten or eleven when all that shit happened. I've practically forgotten about that," Emma said rather light heartedly in hopes of comforting her friend.

"Liar," Cassie said as she gave a stiff dry laugh and Emma dried her tears and the friends enveloped each other in a hug.

Cassie began to cry more tears into Emma's hair as Emma rubbed her back. Both girls had spent many a night comforting the other, from being dumped by a guy to watching a sappy movie. The girls were always there for the other, though it was only usually Cassie who cried.

Cassie took a breath and pulled back from Emma some. She sat looking at her friend. Cassie never really understood how Emma could always make her feel better. How Emma would always want others to be happy. Emma rarely thought of herself as Cassie had observed, but that was a different problem for a different day. At this point in time all Cassie was worried about was hair.

"You need a shower or something," Cassie said seriously to her friend.

"What," Emma said laughingly.

"Well you see you make a great brunette. You do really," Cassie said as she received a smirk from Emma, "But you see you make an even better blonde."

"You are so funny," Emma laughed.

"Just hear me out," Cassie said wit ha grin, "Your little charade worked when you needed it to, but now you don't need it. Everyone knows who you are, and well you can't hide it. So just be you, blonde hair and all. Plus you could scare Lila more as a blonde hair blue eyed pain in the ass."

"I'm not a pain in the ass, I'm a major brat," Emma said wit ha big grin as Cassie's phone rang.

"Darn, Where is it," Cassie said as she dug through her purse.

"Well I need to take a shower as you said," Emma responded with a laugh as she stood, "Are you going to be able to find your way to Carly's, or back to the hotel."

"Yeah," Cassie said as she dumped the contents of her purse on the grass, "I can find my way."

Emma gave a laugh as she walked away leaving Cassie to search the contents of her purse for her phone, that girl couldn't keep track of anything. Emma walked away as she played with her keys in her pocket. She felt one she had yet to use in the small town of Port Charles and figured she needed sometime alone as she walked towards the place her Mother had told her to go if Carly ever became too much for her to handle.

Cassie finally found her phone and pressing the call button brought the phone to her ear and spoke.

"Hello,"

"Hey Cassie is Emma around. She won't pick up her phone.

"No Carly, Emma just walked away. She needed space," Cassie spoke into the phone.

"Oh, Ok. Well then would you like to come over and help me with something," Carly asked.

"Sure, How do I get to your house," Cassie asked.

"Where are you?"

"The park. By the open field."

"Okay, Hang tight," Carly giggled at her choice of words, "I'll be right there to get you."

"Kay, see you soon."

"Bye sweetie," Carly replied as she hung up her phone and grabbed her car keys.

Cassie laughed at the phone as she hung it up and set it on the ground. She began to place the items from her purse back in it as she waited for Carly to get her.

Courtney had walked through the door and looked around. It was still her furniture, but it was decorated by Carly, Courtney could just tell. She stepped to the side as she shut the door. She wandered into the loft and to the back of the couch as she ran her hand against the back of the couches soft material. She walked over to the bookcase and leaned her shoulder against it and shut her eyes as the memories of her last visit to Port Charles flooded her mind.

_FLASHBACK _

Courtney tried to shift the weight of the sleeping four year old in her arms so that she could open the door to the loft. It was around ten in the evening and Courtney's flight had just gotten in. She had come back for her father's funeral. She had found out two days ago that he had died of a heart attack in his sleep one night. It broke her heart and she realized that Sonny was most likely suffering more than her. He had been there after all. The last five years of their father's life he had been there.

A single tear rolled down Courtney's cheek as she opened the door to the loft and set the small bag she carried down next to the door. She gently closed the door as she went to change her sleeping daughter into her jimmies and set her in the bed. She stood watching her daughter sleep for a few minutes before walking into the kitchen and saw the flashing red light on the phones answering machine.

She hit the button to play the messages as she walked over to the fridge.

"You have four new messages and no saved messages." The machine said, "Message one recorded today at eleven thirty nine am,"

"Hey Court, It's Carly. You probably knew that already, but I figured I'd tell you any way. So I got your message and I stocked the fridge and got Emma those cookies she loves. I'm not exactly sure when the funeral is, but I'll let you know when Sonny tells me. I'm so sorry Court, I'll be stopping by tomorrow, and I promise I won't tell them you're here."

Courtney let out a sigh of relief at knowing her friend wasn't going to tell a soul that she was there. She grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge as she shut the fridge door and continued to listen.

"Message two recorded today at four twenty three pm,"

"Hey Court it's me again. I thought I would let you know that you should call me when you get into town. I really want to see you. I miss you, and that little niece of mine."

She grabbed a glass and poured a cup of milk as she looked for the cookies in the cabinets. Finding them she sat herself on the counter to enjoy her snack.

"Message three recorded today at eight forty six pm,"

"Cooooooourtneyyyyyy, Pick up you phone. I miss you and I thought your plane was supposed to get in already. Uggg, Well call me when you get in."

Courtney laughed as she dunked one of the cookies in her glass of milk. Carly was so impatient.

"Message four recorded today at nine thirty three pm,"

"Fine Court, make your best friend cry. All I want to do is hear your voice. Listen to that sweet little niece of mine laugh. So call me already."

"End of messages. To delete…" The machine was cut off abruptly by the ringing of the phone.

Courtney dived for it, as she was afraid to wake the sleeping child in the other room.

"Dear God Carly it's ten thirteen in the evening and I have a sleeping child in the next room," Courtney said a bit angered.

"Well that's just great Court. Except I told you to call me when you got in," Carly said trying to sound angry but truly happy her friend was in town."

"Well I just got in, and if Emma wakes up you can come over and put her back to bed."

"Really, Well wake her up then," Carly joked.

"No," Courtney laughed, "So why'd you call?"

"Well one to talk to my best friend and two to tell you that Sonny has the funeral set up for tomorrow at three pm sharp."

Courtney sucked in a deep breath as she thought of the events that had brought her home. Her father was dead. He had died never knowing that his baby girl had a baby of her own. He had died before he could see his daughter happy, and for the most part she was. She had her daughter, a piece of him, and she was lucky to have that little girl.

"Thanks Carly," Courtney spoke weakly, "Look it's been a long flight and I need some sleep so I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah sure Court. Night," Was all Carly could say as she heard the hurt in her friend's voice.

"Night Carly," Courtney spoke as she hung up the phone.

Courtney took her empty milk glass to the sink and rinsed it out before she wrapped up the cookies and put them back in the cabinet. She walked over to her bag and changed into her pajamas before climbing into the bed and wrapping her arms around her little girl. Courtney feel into a light sleep with her daughter's soft snore helping to relax the tense woman.

_END FLASHBACK_

Emma opened the door to the loft and walked in, the first thing Emma noticed was that the place was defiantly decorated by her aunt. She walked into the loft and past the bedroom freezing as she noticed someone in the bed. Slowly Emma tip toed up to the bed and peered over the shoulder of the person hidden under the covers. Emma released a breath that she hadn't known she had been holding as she recognized the person as her mother. She slowly and quietly walked around the bed and into the bathroom. Cassie was right, Emma was really no good as a brunette, but as the natural blonde she was any sane person would run for cover. Emma was not one to mess with, just like her mother.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The warm cool breeze hit his neck, and hand's as those were the only areas of exposed skin. He had taken to actually wearing a helmet when riding his bike after Courtney had freaked one night of him not wearing one. So to please her he had bought one for himself, of course they never really shared a ride after he bought it, but he still wore it.

He sat on his bike looking out over Vista Point. He was trying to clear his head, but this wasn't doing it. Every time Jason thought he had one thought under control, he would think of something else and completely lose track of everything. He just couldn't concentrate on anything, even here.

Jason started up his bike and turned it around as he sped off back in the direction of town. He was unsure of where he was going, but he needed to feel the cool summers eve breeze hitting him.

.-

Emma allowed the warm refreshing water to fall upon her as she ran her hands through her hair. Usually she had the radio blasting as she sang to the songs way out of tune, but at this point in time she neither wanted to wake her mother or sing. She was enjoying listening to the water hit her shoulders and lightly relax her as she drifted into memories of her first visit to Port Charles.

_FLASHBACK_

The little girl stood by her Mother's side as they watched a casket being lowered into the ground. She was only four so she didn't really understand why her mother was hiding behind a tree rather than sitting next to her Aunt.

Emma looked up at her Mother and watched as the tears slowly rolled down her red cheeks from her already puffy pink eyes. She seemed lost in her though as Emma watched the people twenty feet in front of her get up and walk away. She stood by her mother completely silent as she waited for her to move.

By the time Courtney moved Emma was certain that they were the only two left in the cemetery. Emma waddled next to her Mother, as it was difficult for her to walk properly bundled up in all her winter gear. She saw her mother drop to her knees as the snow began to fall. It wasn't all that cold out as the snow melted as it hit the ground, but soon it would stick and Port Charles would be covered in a blanket of white.

Emma watched her Mother cry for a bit longer, but as she was only four watching would only captivate the young child for so long, before she ran off to play in the snow. Leaving her Mother deep in thought by the grave of her late Father.

_END FLASHBACK_

Emma was brought back to reality when she felt the cold water hit her soft skin. She hadn't realized how long she had been lost in thought until that moment. Shutting the water off she grabbed the towel that rested on the rack. Drying her self she stepped out and onto the soft bathroom floor rug.

The mirror was fogged over, as the heat in the bathroom was extreme. Emma walked in front of it and grabbed the hand towel. In gentle circular motions she wiped away at part of the mirror so she could see herself. Looking into it she smiled. If one didn't know any better they would swear that it was Courtney with streaked hair at the age of sixteen.

.-

Jason stopped his bike and looked up at the building. He hadn't been there in a good eleven, twelve years. He had been drawn here as he drove. He hadn't planned on going there, but he just needed some peace of mind.

He turned his bike off and debated for a few minutes on whether to go up or not. He quickly swung his leg over the bike, finally gathering enough courage. He placed both feet on the ground and walked up to the door and towards the stairs. He made it to the floor he was looking for and quickly walked down the halls to the door he was looking for.

It was a few more minutes before he was strong enough to reach in his pocket and take his keys out. He hoped they hadn't changed the lock as he inserted it in. He heard the click of the door unlocking and released a sigh of relief. He needed this more than he would say.

He set his hand on the knob and gently turned it, as he was unsure of what he would find on the other side of the door. He pushed the door open as he stepped into the room. What he saw left him breathless, as all he could do was stare.

.-

Cassie walked into Carly house and plopped herself down on the couch as she watched Carly set her bags down next to the door and walk up the stairs. Carly returned minutes later with three photo albums and a few shoeboxes. She set them on the coffee table as she plopped herself down next to Cassie tipped her head back.

Cassie turned her head and looked at a woman who she looked at as her Aunt. The woman looked determined yet exhausted as Cassie gave a dry laugh. Carly turned her head to look at the young girl and gave her a strange look.

"What's so funny," She asked.

"I always laugh at you," Cassie replied with a grin, "Do I need a reason."

"Well only you, your mom, Court, and Emma are allowed to, and maybe Max," Carly smiled, "Anyone else gets their ass handed to them."

"That I am sure of that," Cassie said as she laugh again, "So what are we doing?"

"Well before we do anything we need to call my youngest son. So do you want to do that while I get us the rest of the materials we will need," Carly asked.

"Sure," Cassie said rather skeptically as she reached for the phone.

"It's speed dial three for his cell phone," Carly said as she walked into the kitchen.

Cassie picked up the phone and dialed. She listened as the phone rang four times, and just as she was about to hang up she heard a rather pissed voice say, "Look Mom, Whatever it is you want to bug me about this time it can wait. I really don't need to hear about your latest plan or whatever it is you seem to want. I have work that I need to do so I'll talk to you later okay?"

Cassie was speechless on the other end. The audacity of his this boy, he spoke to his mother like this? Granted it was Carly they were talking about, but he hadn't even said Hi.

"Okay Mom, I'm going to go," Morgan spoke.

"How dare you," Cassie screamed into the phone causing Morgan's heart to drop. It wasn't his mom.

"Cassie?"

"Hell yes. Where do you get off talking to me like that? I don't care if you did think I was your mother. I'm not, so you best never talk to me like that again. You're Mom wants to see you so you should get that ass of yours over here or else you get to deal with a pissed off Carly and a mad seventeen year old, and you don't want to have to deal with both." Cassie said as she hung up the phone.

Cassie took the phone and forcefully placed it in the charged wit ha thud. She was pissed at the moment and she just needed an outlet to release all the pent up anger. Sure the yelling had helped, as it really wasn't in her to scream, she still needed something else. She slowly walked to the back yard and stripped down to her maroon string bikini as she walked to the pool. A few laps would do her good.

.-

Riley looked up as Morgan hung up the phone. His friend was ghost white with a look of shock on his face.

"I need to go to my Mom's," Morgan spoke.

"Why," Riley laughed thinking of what Carly had said to him.

"Cassie's there," He stated in shock, "She yelled at me. It was pretty freaky. Like Emma and you on the docks earlier."

"So that's a total of two more people who can run their mouths like your Mother."

"Yeah, Yeah. Look I have to go. Can you finish up here," Morgan questioned.

"Sure get going. I would hate to see you after all this."

"You could come with."

"No. No, I'm good. I have to stop by your Dads later anyway."

"You sure," Morgan continued jokingly with a laugh.

"Of course, do you really want to punish me twice. Your Mom and Dad in one night. You're crazy."

"Bye," Morgan said as he walked out.

"See you," Riley called after him as his friend disappeared from sight.

.-

Sonny had sat in Jason's penthouse for sometime just thinking, trying to understand, before he stood and walked back to his home. He walked into the hall and to his door as the guard silently opened it for him. As he entered his house he was greeted by a sight he didn't want to deal with at the moment, so why had he come here, to a place he wasn't sure was his home in years, in sixteen years.

Sam sat on the couch and looked up at Sonny as he entered the penthouse. She had to know what he was thinking, what he believed. Most importantly she needed to know so she could mold it, so she could control it and turn things her way. She couldn't lose him, or Jason, or anything else she had because Courtney had left when pregnant. She wouldn't lose to her, not now, not ever. It just wasn't in her.

Sonny stood looking at Sam as she stood and went to stand in front of him as Sonny looked to the ground. Sam placed a finger under Sonny's chin and tilted his head up so there eyes met. They stared at each other until Sonny side stepped the brunette and walked to the wet bar to get a drink. This action caused the brunette to get angry. She didn't like to be ignored.

.-

The seventeen-year-old brunette watched from her hiding spot on the stairs. She didn't like her Father's actions. Why wouldn't he look at her Mother, why was he being so cold? She wanted answers. She wanted to know why her family was being ripped apart.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Cassie sat on the couch rather furious with Morgan as she waited for Carly to come back into the room. She didn't get the boy, or why he got her so mad. It was a mystery to her.

Carly stood in the hallway; she had listened in on Cassie's conversation. It was so cute. Cassie yelled at Morgan like Carly did Sonny. God did she miss those days. The fighting, the yelling, but most of all she missed the making up. God was she good at the making up part.

Carly quietly walked into the room with a tray of chips, cookies and sodas. She was hoping to walk into the room unnoticed. No such luck.

"You realize you are a very bad eaves dropper. I mean you have those moments when no one is aware of your presence, but today was not your day," Cassie said as she stared out the window.

"Are you telling me that I am no good my stealthy info seeking adventures anymore," Carly said as she stood in front of the teen with her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm saying that if you are going to eaves drop it's best not to stand in the hallway giggling," Cassie said.

"Too much like your dad," Carly said under her breath as she took a seat in the armchair next to her.

"I am not you crazy blonde," Cassie said as she folded her arms over her chest and continued to stare straight ahead.

"Oh really. Well let's see. You have that silent yet mad look on your face. Then there is the whole calling me a crazy blonde. I would say all of those are very much Max like qualities. What do you say," Carly said as she leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees expectantly waiting for Cassie's answer.

"Shut up."

"What did I tell you," Carly said as she threw her arms up in the air just as the front door was opened.

"Morgan," Carly screamed as she jumped up to hug her son.

Morgan slammed the door shut as he froze in place waiting for his mother to hug him. Carly wrapped her arms around the boy and squeezed him tight. As she finally released him she pulled back and looked into her sons eyes before quickly breaking contact and walking to the kitchen.

"Need another soda," She mumbled as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Morgan looked at the couch to see Cassie staring him down, head tilted to the side with a blank look on her face. It looked as if she was trying to pick him apart. To get some sort of insight into whom he was. All he could do was smirk as he took a seat across from her.

"Find what you were looking for," Morgan spoke as she finally looked away from him.

"No," Cassie replied casually, "I still have no clue as to how you fit your huge ego into that head of yours. One would think it would have popped like a balloon already."

"He gets it from his Dad. I've tried to get him to see it, but he is just as stubborn as the old guy too," Carly said walking in with another can of pop.

"What is this rag on the Corinthos men day or something," Morgan commented.

"No. I love Mikey, and as far as I remember he hasn't pissed me off yet today," Cassie commented.

"Fine, Fine. Whatever. It's rag on Morgan day. Anything else or can I leave," Morgan asked.

"You just got here and no," Carly said. "We have some redecorating to do."

.-

Sonny stood looking at Sam as she stood and went to stand in front of him as Sonny looked to the ground. Sam placed a finger under Sonny's chin and tilted his head up so there eyes met. They stared at each other until Sonny side stepped the brunette and walked to the wet bar to get a drink. This action caused the brunette to get angry. She didn't like to be ignored.

So instead of leaving the confused man alone she went up to him, anger brewing in her veins. She grabbed the glass from his hand and swallowed all of the liquid in the glass. It burned her throat, as she looked him in the eyes.

"So what," Sam said with venom in her voice. "Are you just going to ignore me? I'm your wife. You are married to me. So act like it. Put me before all others and let your sister and her tramp of a child rot in hell. She left you remember so let her be. Forget about her."

Sonny could see the hate Sam had for Courtney and Emma in her eyes. He was sure he had seen that look before. Only it had been years ago, when Sam and Lila had first moved in with him. He had seen Sam looking at her daughter with a look of hate in her eyes. Why. Why did Sam hate her daughter as a child so much, did she still hate their daughter?

"Why," Sonny asked.

"Why. Why. You have the audacity to ask me why you should pay attention to me…"

"No, Why do you hate Courtney so much. Why do you want me to forget about my niece? Whether she is Jax's or not she is still my niece and I haven't treated her very well."

"She lied to you. Emma lied. She didn't tell you. Did you think she would? That she would come up to you and be all Uncle Sonny save me," Sam screamed.

"But why do you hate them," Sonny asked still not getting a straight answer from Sam, "Is it because Courtney is my sister. That she is my ex-wife's best friend. Is it because if Courtney had come to me all those years ago and been that stubborn pain I know her to be and asked me to take Carly back that I would have gone to my ex-wife and begged her. Or is It because if Courtney had come back with her baby girl that you would have been left alone."

The seventeen-year-old brunette watched from her hiding spot on the stairs. She didn't like her Father's actions. Why wouldn't he look at her Mother, why was he being so cold? She wanted answers. She wanted to know why her family was being ripped apart.

She heard every word her Mother said and every word her father said and none of them made her feel any better. Her dad would throw her and her mother out on the streets just for that twit of a girl Emma. She was furious at her father for talking to her mother that way. She didn't like this. She wanted her happy family. She wanted her mom to smile and her dad to smile, together, at each other. She wanted them to be happy.

She slowly stood from her hiding spot as she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom as the tears silently fell down her face. She was losing everything. She fell on her bed and curled up in her covers as she cried herself to sleep for the night.

Sam stood in shock at this man before her. This wasn't the man she had wrapped around her finger. She wasn't sure who this was. Maybe the man who loved Carly, she didn't care. She needed to squash those feelings before it was to late for her.

"Sonny, Baby, All I meant was that I wanted to spend more time with you," Sam had turned on the sweet innocent girl act. She had it all lower lip stuck out, squeaky sad voice, and the movements to prove she meant business as she stalked over to Sonny's side and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sonny was disgusted. He finally got it. She didn't care about him. She was there for the money and the attention. She wanted them to want her, to need them. He had let his sister walk out of his life for a woman who could only love herself.

Sonny looked down at the woman wrapped around him and gave a draw laugh. He couldn't believe her. She was nothing like the woman he still loved. He quickly shed himself of her as he walked to the door.

"Sam, think about this while I'm out. Minutes ago I saw a look of hate in your eyes that I am guessing was meant for Courtney and Emma. The look I could understand, you're mad at Courtney for what I believe she did, but what I don't understand is that I've seen that look before. It was a long time ago, but I still remember seeing you standing over Lila's crib with that hateful look on your face, and in your eyes. I thought that over time it would go away, but I don't think it has. I really don't think it has," And with that said Sonny walked out the door.

.-

He set his hand on the knob and gently turned it, as he was unsure of what he would find on the other side of the door. He pushed the door open as he stepped into the room. What he saw left him breathless, as all he could do was stare.

He quietly shut the door before walking further into the room and over to the bookcase that served as a wall. He stood frozen in place as he looked at the bed.

There sleeping peacefully mixed up in a jumble of blankets was his angel. She looked so peaceful with her hair flared out on the pillow and arms sprawled out around her on the bed. He slowly walked up next to her and finding this position she was in completely irresistible.

He lowered himself in a sitting position onto the bed as he took his hand and brushed the hair out of her face so he could see her more clearly. In doing this his finger tips gently slid across her cheek causing her to shift slightly and lean her face into his touch as the rest of her body curled into a ball as it moved closer to him.

All he could do was smile as he looked down at his sleeping angel.

The mirror was fogged over, as the heat in the bathroom was extreme. Emma walked in front of it and grabbed the hand towel. In gentle circular motions she wiped away at part of the mirror so she could see herself. Looking into it she smiled. If one didn't know any better they would swear that it was Courtney with streaked hair at the age of sixteen.

Emma slipped into her baby blue pajama pants and off white tank top before she began to brush her teeth. She had planned on doing something with Cassie that evening but the events of the day had tired her out. All she wanted to do was crawl into the bed next to her mother and listen to her mother tell her stories while she had her hair stroked.

Once she was done in the bathroom she opened the door and was about to walk out when she saw that her Mother was no longer alone on the bed. Jason was sitting next to her.

.-


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Carly looked around her living room. She had, for the last few hours, worked with Cassie and Morgan to put many of the pictures she had of Emma and Cassie into frames and put them up around the rooms. She had everything from baby pictures, to birthday pictures and even the pictures of their shopping trips. She was very happy with the outcome of the rooms.

She had made Morgan give Cassie a ride back to her dad's hotel room. Of course Cassie had said she would be fine with taking a cab or walking, but Carly always got her way and she wanted Morgan to give her a ride. So Morgan and Cassie were on their way to the Port Charles Hotel.

Carly took a seat on the couch as she grabbed one of the new picture frames. She starred at the picture. It was Emma playing in the sand with Cassie, Patty and of course Carly as they buried Max in the sand. Max didn't look too pleased, but Emma and Cassie were running around, and over, the big mound of sand that represented his body with little shovels in hand and big grins on their faces. Emma looked happy. She looked happy and Carly just wanted to see that smile again.

Sonny couldn't get himself to move. He just stood there at the end of the walkway staring at her. The glow of the lamp hit her face ever so softly making it clearly visible that though it was dark else where she was clearly lost in thought. She looked so calm, so beautiful. He hadn't really seen her like that in years, maybe because he had never looked.

He couldn't take his eyes off her as she stood from the couch and walked over to the window. He would have moved so she couldn't see him, but he couldn't. He wanted her to see him. He wanted to talk to her, to understand why she did what she did.

He saw her eyes lock with his as they stood for some time just looking at each other. Sonny was upset when he saw her walk away from the window and out of his line of sight. He began to walk off away from her house just as she opened the door.

She stood frozen in the doorway eyes on his back as she watched him walk away. She wasn't sure what he was doing there, but the look she saw in his eyes just moments ago from her window had made her melt. She saw him slowly turn around as they once again locked eyes.

Sonny could only hope he was looking his ex-wife in the eyes as the light that shone from behind her was blinding him from seeing her beautiful features. He slowly walked up the walkway until he could clearly see her. Her eyes had a soft glow to them as her hair swayed lightly across her face as the warm summer breeze hit her. She had her shoulder leaned up against the door jam as she tilted her head to the side.

He could tell she was trying to figure him out as he walked up and stood right in front of her. She kept her eyes glued on him, as she saw nothing in them. It had been so long since she had had to figure out his motives, what was going on in his head. Why was he showing up at her doorstep?

She lifted her shoulder off the door as she stepped aside to let him in. Sonny walked into the house and looked back at Carly as she shut the door and silently walked into the kitchen, Sonny close behind her.

.-

Cassie sat in silence as Morgan drove her back to the hotel. He had hoped she would say something, but she wasn't so he didn't push it. He had hoped that she would cool down between putting pictures up and munching on chips and cookies, but she hadn't. She seemed to have a stubborn streak going, and it wasn't helping his situation much.

He was in a bit of a rut. Cassie didn't seem to be letting go of her anger at all, and he was very close to the hotel. They were almost to Kelly's when Morgan heard a loud rumble from the other side of the car. Morgan looked over at Cassie just as she was looking up. She had a goofy grin on her face and mischief in her eyes.

"A little hungry are we," Morgan laughed.

"So what if I am," Cassie said as she folded her arms over her chest and looked out the window deciding that she wasn't going to make things easy on him.

"Well if you said yes you would hop out of this truck with me and into that diner over there where they just happen to serve food. Ever heard of that," Morgan said as he pulled into the parking lot near Kelly's.

He put the truck in park before looking over at Cassie again. She still sat silent with a look that Morgan knew all too well. She might be angry with him, but she wanted him. He could see it in her eyes as he quickly looked away from her. He unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the door.

"You coming," He asked as he hopped off the seat and onto the hard concrete of the parking lot before slamming the car door.

Cassie gave a huff as she watched Morgan walk away. He actually thought that she was going to walk after him and into the diner to eat dinner with him. Cassie unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. She stepped out of the truck and slammed the door shut. She began to walk in the direction of the hotel when her stomach grumbled again.

"You had to do that now," Cassie said as she looked to her stomach. She shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked to the diner window and looked in.

Morgan sat at a table alone as the waitress walked up. She was a pretty girl, a little younger than Morgan. Cassie watched as Morgan laughed with the girl. It made her want to strangle someone. Morgan seemed like the reasonable answer as she watched the girl walk away.

Cassie stood at the window until the girl walked back to his table and set down a coke. The strawberry blonde put her hand on the back of the chair across from Morgan as she put all her weight on the arm and tilted her head. Cassie couldn't see the girl's expression but seeing Morgan laugh only enraged her.

Cassie took a step back from the glass of the window and smoothed the maroon red tank top she was wearing, and dusted her dark blue jeans off. She had left her purse in the truck so she didn't have to worry about it. Cassie tucked her hair behind her ear as she walked into Kelly's. She strolled over to the table unnoticed by Morgan and the girl that was until Cassie grabbed the chair that the strawberry blonde was resting on and pulled it out from under her. The blonde went stumbling back almost falling to the ground as Cassie sat in the chair.

The blonde stumbled back bumping into a table knocking a glass onto the floor. Cassie turned around at the shattering of the glass with her mouth gapped open in shock. She watched as people went to help the girl clean up the broken glass. The girl got up and walked behind the counter to dispose of the broken glass.

Morgan just glared at Cassie as she picked up his soda and took a drink. Cassie hadn't really meant to make the girl trip or anything, she just, well she wasn't sure what she had meant to do. She just didn't like the way Morgan seemed to be looking at the girl. Morgan was amused with Cassie's behavior. Did she really just make a girl trip to get her away from him?

"Can I get you something to drink," The blonde asked as she walked back to the table.

"Chocolate milkshake," Cassie spoke as she looked at the menu.

"Alright. I'll be right back with that."

"Thanks," Cassie said as she continued to read over the menu.

"You're a piece of work," Morgan said as he threw his head back and gave a laugh. "You realize that don't you."

"What," Cassie said as she looked up.

"What did you think you were doing when you walked in here," Morgan stated with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? I walked in here took a seat and she couldn't seem to keep her balance," Cassie said in an exasperated voice.

"Yeah, and you had nothing to do with that whole breaking of the glass," Morgan stated in mock agreement as the blonde returned with the milkshake.

"So can I get you two something to eat," She asked.

"Yeah. I'll have a cheese burger medium, side of fries and I would like grilled onions, and a side of ranch with that," Cassie replied as she shut her menu and reached for her milk shake.

"I'll have the same," Morgan said as he handed the menus to the girl. "Thanks Tricia."

"No problem," Tricia said as she received a glare from Cassie.

"There's nothing between us. Her mother used to work here. Maybe my mom mentioned her. Penny, Tricia is her daughter. We've been friends since we were little," Morgan couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I care why," Cassie asked as she continued to sip her milk shake.

"Well why don't you tell me," A smirking Morgan asked.

"Well aren't you just a pompous jackass," Cassie replied sweetly.

"Okay. Subject change," Morgan said as he put his hands up in defeat. "What was with my mom suddenly putting all those pictures of you and that blonde up? And who were all those other people."

.-

Once she was done in the bathroom she opened the door and was about to walk out when she saw that her Mother was no longer alone on the bed. Jason was sitting next to her.

Emma stood frozen in the doorway to the bathroom. Those on the bed could clearly see her if they were paying attention to her. Emma had a feeling they weren't as she watched the mound on the bed that was her mother move closer to Jason. She wanted to talk to them, both of them, but she knew her mother needed to talk to him first. When she was fully awake.

Emma slowly shut the bathroom door as quietly as she could. However it wasn't quiet enough as the door had a squeak. She had gotten the door almost shut when the loud high-pitched noise sounded causing Emma to freeze with the bathroom door open just a crack. She could hear what was happening, but was not visible to those on the bed.

Jason's head shot up as he quickly removed his hand from Courtney's face. He surveyed the Loft in hopes of seeing some indication as to where the noise came from. He wanted to make sure that Courtney was safe, alone in her house, and that noise he heard had made him think she wasn't.

Jason quickly got off the bed forgetting that Courtney was asleep. He got to the other side of the bed as he made his way to check out the bathroom before he heard it.

"Mmmmhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmhhhhhmmmmm," The soft moan from the bed sounded causing Jason to look down in hopes of her not waking just yet. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to her yet.

He watched her roll into the covers again as he made his way to the bathroom door. It was open a crack as approached the door. He placed his hand on the cool metal of the door knob as he began to pull open the door.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Sonny watched her as she sat on the stool and ate the potato chips. He wanted to rip the bag out of her hands and tell her not to eat them. He however knew that no matter what he said the food would still enter her mouth. He watched as she continued to pop the chips in her mouth as she also took a sip of water. They hadn't said anything since they entered the kitchen, Sonny didn't really mind, he loved to watch her eat, even if it was junk food.

"So what did you want," Carly said as turned her back on him and went to the cupboard.

Sonny remained silent as he watched Carly put the chips away. He thanked god that he didn't have to watch her shove any more of that horrible food ion her mouth. His thanks were cut short when Carly turned around with a Ziploc bag of cookies, chocolate chip to be exact. She set the cookies down and went to the fridge to get a glass of milk. She came back a few minutes later with two glasses of milk. Sonny got a weird look on his face as Carly set one of the glasses in front him.

"What? You didn't think I was the only one that was going to eat a cookie, or two," Carly said as she walked back to the cookies and took a seat in front of them.

"I'm not eating that crap," Sonny said as he pushed the cookie Carly offered him away.

"A cookie won't kill you, and if you don't eat it I can tell Emma that you hate her baking," Carly joked.

"Well since you didn't bake it I guess I won't die," Sonny said as he took the cookie.

"Ha ha, so why did you come by? It's not like Michael is crying wolf again," Carly joked.

"I just needed to see you. To ask you something," Sonny said as he looked across the counter.

"And," Carly said as she put her glass of milk on the counter.

"I'm not sure. I just, I just have so many questions for you."

"About Emma," Carly asked.

"Yeah, and Court. When did, When did you find out Courtney was pregnant."

"When I went out that first time. I was going to try and convince her to come home, but it didn't seem fair."

"You should have tried harder."

"I can't really say that I even really tried to convince her to come back. You should have heard her, the sadness in her voice when she spoke of you, and Jase. I couldn't ask her. She's too stubborn anyway. Kind of like you," Carly added the last part under her breath as it was laced with anger

"Carly, I don't want a fight," Sonny stated as he had heard the anger in her voice.

"Well then tell me Sonny what do you want? Huh, tell me. Do you want me to hold your hand and tell you it isn't your fault? That I'm sorry that I never told you about Emma, that I'm sorry that you had to live the last sixteen years without knowing your sister, and niece. Well I am sorry but not for the reasons you may think. I'm sorry because Emma has to deal with all of this. I'm sorry that you, and Jase were too self absorbed with that little whore you call a wife to even worry about Emma," Carly screamed, her pent up anger getting the better of her.

"Why didn't you tell me," Sonny said relatively calm.

"Why would I? You didn't want anything to do with Courtney. Would you honestly take her back into your life, Jason's life, just so you could know Emma? Do you honestly think that Jason would have kept Sam if he had known he had a little girl out there," Carly seethed.

"Maybe if you had told me that Courtney was pregnant instead of just divorcing me," Sonny replied losing his temper some.

"Me divorcing you had nothing to do with Courtney. It may have looked that way but It wasn't," Carly screamed interrupting Sonny.

"Then what was it about?"

"It was about YOU. You and how big of a self centered self absorbed pig you are," Carly ranted as she threw her arms in the air and glared at her ex.

"Really I thought it was about you and how you felt for Steven. You didn't even give yourself that much time before jumping into your next relationship. Not that I expected much, you did sleep with Alcazar while we were still married," Sonny said as he finally lost his temper.

"I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE. I want you out now," Carly screamed even louder as she tried to keep her composure.

Sonny didn't say a word as he turned and left the kitchen. He walked out the front door and slammed it shut. He stopped short of walking away and stopped at the door. He hadn't planned on things going that way. He had just wanted to talk, that was it, but some how he had done more than just talked. They had argued, and he was angry once again. He leaned his head against the door as he let out an angry sigh.

Carly couldn't move as she stood inside. She was frozen to the spot. She didn't know why she had gotten so mad. What was wrong with her? He had only wanted to talk. So why had she got so bent out of shape? Carly slid to the floor and leaned up against the cabinets as she let her tears fall. She pulled her legs close to her as she tried to understand what was happening to her life.

.-

Emma stood in the bathroom. She had heard the squeak of his shoes as he walked down the hall. She had left the door open a crack and from her position on the floor, on her hands and knees, she had a view of his feet. As he got closer she tipped herself back on her knees. She rested her hands on her knees as she scooted herself back into the sink cabinets. The doorknob began to turn as the door began to open.

He watched her roll into the covers again as he made his way to the bathroom door. It was open a crack as approached the door. He placed his hand on the cool metal of the doorknob as he began to pull open the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Jason spun around to see her, his hand still gripping the doorknob. The woman that could still make his heart beat faster just at the sight of her was standing just feet behind him watching. He watched as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I thought I heard a noise. I was just checking to make sure no one was in the loft with you," Jason said as he took a quick look at her body.

"Well I can't be alone if you're here," Courtney said as she noticed him checking her out. "So what are you doing, and how did you get in?"

"I told you I was…"

"I meant why are you here, in the loft."

"Oh, I hadn't realized you would be here. I'll go," Jason said as he let go of the bathroom doorknob and began to walk out.

"You still didn't answer my question," Courtney said just as Jason was about to walk out the door. She had wanted to say something sooner, but she couldn't find her voice.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing here. I was just on my bike, driving around and I ended up here," Jason said as he turned to face her.

Courtney slowly walked up to him, tilting her head to the side as she shoved her hands in her pockets. She was completely awake at this moment, something about him just made her feel so alive, like she would never be tired again. Courtney stopped right in front of him with her eyes to the ground.

"Well why did you come up? I mean you could have just driven away," Courtney said as she looked up at him.

Jason wasn't sure if he could take it. He was right in front of her and he was having a hard time keeping his hands off. HE took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. HE wasn't sure what to see. He saw the light in her eyes that used to reassure him that things would be okay, yet there was something off. Something he wasn't sure about.

"Did you come to ask me about Emma because if you did I'm not sure if I can answer your questions. I'm not sure I'm ready," Courtney said as she tore her eyes away from him and took a step back. The closeness was beginning to become too much for her.

"So what if I did. Don't I have a right to know? Shouldn't I have known 16 years ago," Jason asked as his voice rose a little. This was what felt off. She had lied to him. She had lied again about another child of his. HE wanted so much to take her in his arms and say he understood, but truth was he didn't. He didn't understand why she would keep something like this from him.

"Maybe if you had opened your eyes you would have seen it. You would have noticed that while you were playing daddy to Sam's baby girl I was off in California making the hardest decision of my life," Courtney stated.

"It didn't seem that hard. You did stay away all those years, raising Emma while I was here. In Port Charles watching after Michael and Morgan dreaming of what it would be like to have a daughter, a son, a child of my own. God Courtney you knew how much I wanted a child of my own yet you kept me from my own daughter," Jason was now screaming. He wasn't sure why he was screaming, he just was. He had never felt this mad before. He had never been this angry. What made him even madder was that he wasn't sure who he was angry at, he thought it was her, but he wasn't sure anymore.

"You don't think I really wanted to keep Emma from you," Courtney asked as she looked at him. The tears she had been trying so hard to fight back were falling. She didn't want to cry in front of him, she had spent too many nights crying over him already. She quickly dried her tears as she waited for him to answer.

He looked at her with anger in his eyes. She was crying. He had made her cry again. He had promised he would never hurt her again. Yet there she was right in front of him crying. He couldn't deal with this. Not now. He looked at her one last time, anger still visible in his eyes, before he turned around and walked out the door. He needed more time. Neither of them was ready to do this.

She watched him leave. He just walked out. Would they ever get through a conversation without him walking out? Would he have walked out on talking to Emma? Courtney wasn't sure. She thought she had left for the sake of Jason and his relationship with Sam, but she wasn't sure anymore. Did she leave for him, or was it for her?

Courtney had no idea how she did it but she had managed to walk over to the bed. She looked at the messy bed and all she could think of was sleeping as she fell into the bed crying. She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about her life anymore. She wasn't sure if she had made the right decisions or if she had been completely wrong. She didn't know if Sonny and Jason hated her, she was scared they did. She was even more scared that Emma hated her. That Emma was mad at her for keeping all of this from her, all of them. Maybe her daughter hated her for not calling them when they had been in trouble. She was afraid that everyone was mad at her. She fell asleep that night tears streaming down her face as her worry consumed her.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Michael walked into the house to find Kris awake on the couch reading a book. She had her back propped up against the arm of the couch as her legs were thrown up on the couch cushions. She had her glasses on and her dark brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail as a few loose curly strands fell to frame her face. She looked so comfortable, and was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, although he was positive that his wife was mad at him.

She had only returned this morning and as soon as that had happened his mother had called begging him to come see her at his Fathers house. He hadn't wanted to, he had wanted to stay and spend the morning with his wife, but he had also wanted to see Emma. He loved the girl like a sister and missed seeing her smile. He really hadn't planned on seeing his Aunt, or witnessing the screaming. He was still pissed at his father for screaming like he did. Angry with Sam for all the things the woman was thinking.

He wasn't sure about the woman. Not that he ever really liked her, but something about her attitude lately had made him question her more. Why was she so set on making everyone hate Emma, and Courtney for that matter? Sam was up to something and Michael could feel it.

"Are you just going to stand there all night," Kristina questioned as she turned on the couch to look at him.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. His messy mob of red hair fell into his eyes obstructing his view she was sure, he had a pair of slightly baggy jeans on and a loose dress shirt with the first few buttons undone. He was leaned up against the doorjamb with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked rather relaxed, for the most part, but his broad masculine shoulders seemed a little tense.

She turned around again ignoring the fact that she should go up to him. Sure she wanted to talk, but she needed him to beg her. He needed him to want her to talk; she loved to see him beg. Something about him doing the puppy dog face with pouting lips, and then to see him and his ridiculous grin made her want to make him beg. She knew he got it from his mother, and the fact that Sonny had raised him, but she had been raised by Alexis and could easily hold out longer than he could.

"You just going to ignore me," Michael asked as he walked to stand in front of the couch. Kris never looked up. She just kept her focus on the book in her hand. Michael had to grin at this. So she was in the mood to play games, he could play at that too.

He looked down at the coffee table, the only thing on it was a few fashion magazines and a couple of folded papers, and it looked like a letter. He picked the papers up not paying attention to what they were. He walked to the end of the couch and took a seat. He kicked his legs up on the couch so they hit Kris's. She looked up at this and looked at what he had in his hand. It was upside down, but shock crossed her face in a second. He had the papers that she had meant to put away.

Michael looked up at her as she quickly looked back down. She had to figure out a way to get the papers out of his hands before he realized what was going on. She looked at the text as she tried to figure out what to do. Michael stared at her as worry washed over her face making him concerned. He wasn't sure what it was but something had made her look really upset, like she was trying to figure something out.

"Everything okay," Michael asked.

"Yeah," Kris said as she looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Really," Michael questioned as he began to lean towards her book in hand at his side, Kris looked at this as her chance to get the book. She let him lean into her as she prepared herself to hopefully out wit him in this 'game' of theirs.

Michael leaned in until his body was completely over hers. He had the papers, which were now slightly crumpled, in one hand keeping his body from resting against her too much. His other hand was resting on her stomach. Something about the position made his heart beat just a little faster. He leaned in preparing to kiss her, but before he could she brought her lips to his knocking him completely off guard. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she began to gently massage it. She took control of the kiss as Michael lost all control of his actions.

Kris felt his control of the situation lessen as she brought one her hands off his neck and allowed it to travel down the arm supporting her husband. Their hands met as he tried to intertwine their hands. She however, had other plans as she wrapped her hand around the papers, and crinkled them some more. Michael tried to pull away as her actions confused him. She however wouldn't let him as she continued to massage his tongue with her own. Michael gave in once again as he completely lowered himself on top of her.

He had completely forgotten the papers by now as he began to unbutton her dress shirt with one hand as the other slide up her skirt. She was so close to getting lost in him as she brought her hands up to the buttons on his shirt. She was so lost in him that when the book fell neither of them realized what it was. They were completely lost in each other, or so Kris thought.

Michael had seen the papers fall, but wasn't certain what was so important about it. He slid his hand down her leg and onto the floor as he let his fingertips search for the book. His fingers slid across the ground as he pushed the book under the couch. He tried to continue kissing her as he reached his hand under the couch.

The ball of paper had rolled too far under for him to reach it and he ended up falling off the couch and hitting his head on the coffee table in their apartments living room. Kris sat up as a small giggle left her mouth. What the hell was he thinking?

"Are you alright," Kris asked as she sat up and looked down at him.

He sat on the ground one hand rubbing his head as the other lifted his upper body off the ground. He looked at her giggling face and couldn't help but give a small smile through his pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think that there will be one hell of a bump on my head tomorrow."

"Well let me get you some ice," Kris responded as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Michael continued to rub his head and looked down only to see the papers resting next to him. He lifted them up debating whether to read them. He slowly un-crumpled the papers and began to read them. If Kris hadn't wanted him to see them she would have put them away. He looked over the papers as shock ran through his veins. She wasn't. She couldn't be. She would have told him, or they would have at least talked about it.

Kris walked into the room only to drop the ice and be met with a confused gaze from her husband. She looked at the papers in his hand and she understood. This wasn't how she had wanted him to find out. She had wanted to talk to him first. To see where they stood, but that didn't happen, and now her secret was out.

-.-

Emma had long ago blocked out the sounds of her Mother and Jason fighting. She didn't want to hear it, she hated when people fought and she was sick of people blaming her Mother. Sure she had come to Port Charles with the reason of getting to know the man people told her she looked like, but she wasn't sure she wanted to anymore. She wasn't sure she wanted to know people who would blame the people she called her family for the mistakes they had made.

Emma slowly pulled herself off the ground as she stood to look in the mirror. Her eyes were dry, she didn't want to cry, this town had made her cry too much as it was. She looked in the mirror as she grabbed a brush and ran it through her wet hair a few times. She set the brush down, plastered a big smile on her face as she walked out of the bathroom She wasn't sure where her mother had gone, but she wanted to find her, and she didn't want anyone to know what she had heard.

She let the door swing open as she slowly and quietly made her way down the hall. The loft was completely quiet as she walked past the kitchen and into the sleeping area. She saw her mother curled up on the bed asleep. Emma only wished that she could get a decent night sleep. Ever since that night in the cellar she hadn't slept well. She kept having the same nightmare every night, why couldn't her dreams just stay in the past.

She stood at the edge of the bed, debating if she should just go sleep on the couch or not. She didn't really want to bug her mother, but then again she had missed her. It had been a few weeks since she had seen her mother and she just wanted to feel that comfort her mother always seemed to bring into her world.

Emma took a few steps back from the bed before she sent herself flying at it. She hit the bed sending her mother bouncing into the air a bit. Courtney landed back on the bed to be met with Emma's wet hair sprawled over her face as her head rested on her mother's shoulder. Emma let out a loud giggle as she tilted her head back lifting her shoulders off the bed and pressing her head into her mothers shoulder so she could get a look at the woman.

Courtney opened her eyes to a mob of wet blonde hair covering her face. She opened her mouth to talk only to have to blow some hair out of her mouth to keep from eating it. She brought her hand to her face and brushed the hair out of her face as she lifted her head off the pillow to look at her daughters face. Courtney couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughter but some goofy grin on her face.

Courtney shifted on the bed so she was more starched out. She lifted her arm around Emma's head as the young girl turned in the bed so that she was curled next to her mother. The two lay in the bed as Courtney softly rubbed her daughters back. Emma had shut her eyes and was beginning to fall asleep.

Emma couldn't help but forget about everything that had been going on, she didn't wasn't to think and it was like her mother was taking all her worries away. She let the softness of her mothers hand against her back lull her into a light slumber. She was slowly falling asleep, into a deep sleep, one she realized, at this moment, she had felt recently. Last night to be exact, She hadn't woken up last night with a nightmare; she had felt safe, comfortable, at peace. It wasn't just something her mother could do for her, but Jason as well.

Emma didn't know what all this meant. What was going on? Did she really need the comfort of a man that was supposed to be her father, was she already receiving that comfort. She was sure that she had felt safe last night because of Jason, but how had things changed since this morning. He hadn't said a word as they had stood in the hallway yelling at each other. She was so confused as her eyes finally shut all the way and her breathing evened out.

Courtney looked down at her daughter. Emma was asleep. She hadn't known where Emma had come from, maybe she talked to Carly, but she was glad she was there. Emma had calmed most of her fears without saying a word. Emma was her life, and she was a wonderful child.

"Maybe I should have told him," Courtney whispered to herself as she looked down at her daughter, "Maybe if I had told him things wouldn't have gone so wrong. I wouldn't have almost lost you."

Courtney took her hand not rubbing Emma's back and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. She watched as the teen slightly shifted, but never opened her eyes. Emma was always a sound sleeper, Courtney observed as she looked down at her daughters angelic face.

"Why was I so afraid to tell him? Why couldn't I have just told Jason that he was going to be a daddy that day on the docks? Did I really rob you of the chance to get to know the wonderful man that he is," Courtney couldn't help but ask these things to herself as she looked at the blonde girl that lay in her arms. Courtney stopped rubbing her daughters back as she wrapped both of her arms around her daughter giving her a hug.

"Was I a bad Mother? Will they ever forgive me? Will you," Courtney continued to question as the tears rolled own her cheeks.

"There's nothing to forgive," Emma said in a sleepy voice as her eyes met with her teary eyed, shocked Mother.

"What," Courtney asked as she frantically tried to dry her tears.

"I said there's nothing to forgive. I understand why you did what you had to. I don't blame you. I don't blame them. Life throws you in unexpected directions. You couldn't help it. All you wanted was for me to be safe, and all I wanted was, well, was to feel loved. Between you, Carly, Max, Patty, Cassie and Michael I'd say I was more than satisfied. Mommy I love you. I could never blame you. So don't blame yourself," Emma gave her mother a small grin before settling back into her arms to sleep the rest of the night away in peace.

Courtney looked at her daughter. When did the girl get so wise, so comforting. That was exactly what she needed to hear to help calm some of her fears about the days to come. Courtney shut her eyes as she allowed the sounds of her daughters breathing to put her to sleep.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Riley stood in front of the door afraid to go in. Sonny wasn't really going to like what he had to say. None of them were. What he had to say meant guards twenty- four hours a day seven days a week, and that was non negotiable. He was furious that neither him, or Morgan had caught this, this could be devastating for business, and Family. Fred stood by the door watching the worry roll over the nineteen year olds face. Either he really didn't want to see Sam tonight, or something was seriously wrong.

"It helps if you turn the knob," Fred said as he looked over at the man.

"Really, You turn the knob and what happens," Riley said sarcastically as he glared at the guard

"Well you turn the knob and push on the door and it opens. It works a hell of a lot better than trying to make the door disappear with your mind. Would you like me to demonstrate," Fred said with a grin.

"No, I think I can handle it," Riley said as he turned the knob and began to walk in, " See, Look I did it."

"That you did. Now for you to make it disappear," Fred laughed, "Not that you need to, you could hear everything even if there was a brick wall in the way."

"You've spent too much time with Carly, or could it be Emma," Riley commented.

"I'd say both," Fred smirked as he watched Riley disappear into the penthouse.

Riley looked around the room. It was dark. There were candles lit all over the room, a bottle of red wine and a couple of wine glasses on the coffee table, rose petals scattered on the carpeting, like someone was trying to make it look romantic. It wasn't really working for him, and he wondered who had tried to do this, because he doubted it would make anyone horny. The wax from the candles was dripping all over the floor, the rose petals had wilted, and the wine was practically gone while the glasses were covered in watermarks.

He was guessing at this point that it was Sam and Sonny, and that they had been down here at one point in time. It must have been nice before, because anyone who could find Sam in the least bit interesting, and was able to stand the woman was a god in his book. He had no clue how Sonny did it all these years, but then again, he did see a lot of Carly.

Riley, deciding it was better to leave rather than bother his boss at this point in time, made his way to the door. He had walked in on Sonny and Sam once before with Morgan, they were only about twelve at the time, but Sonny hadn't been very pleased. Riley would hate to see what Sonny would do to him know if he walked in on something he shouldn't. He was about to open the door when he heard something make the stairs creak. He turned around to be faced with a teary eyed curly haired brunette.

He stared into her chocolate brown eyes, or they usually were, tonight they seemed to have a grey tint to them. Maybe it was the fact that the room was dark, or that she had been crying all night, but something told him it wasn't the crying. She didn't look as much like Sonny in this lighting as she had before, of course she never really had, she always looked like her mother.

"You okay," Riley asked as he looked at the seventeen-year-old crying girl. He didn't seem to mind her as much tonight as he usually did. It probably had something to do with the fact that she wasn't hanging all over him.

"Never better," Lila spoke as she walked down the rest of the stairs drying her tears.

She hadn't expected anyone to be down here. In fact she had waited until her drunken mother had gone upstairs to come down and get a glass of white milk, a habit she had picked up from her father. She walked past Riley and straight into the kitchen not paying any more attention to him. When she emerged seconds later the young man was still standing there looking at her.

"My dad's not here. He ran out after my Mom and Dad had a fight about Emma and Courtney," Lila commented as she felt the warm moistness of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Courtney, Courtney," Riley said as he tried to figure out who she was, "I haven't met her have I?"

"She's Emma's Mother, and my dad's sister. God the woman hasn't even been here that long and she's already ruining my life."

"Lila I doubt that she ruined you life. I mean your parents fight a lot. It never really ends around here. I'm sure you're just over reacting," Riley tried to reason.

"My Mother sat down here, talking to herself and drinking herself drunk as she said how much she hated them, how much she hated…" Her voice trailed off as the tears fell more freely. She couldn't bring herself to say it, to say what her mother felt. She had fallen asleep with tears in her eyes but had been woken up by the screams of her Mother. Sam was yelling, screaming at the top of her lungs, and Lila couldn't bear to hear what she was saying. Every word out of Sam's mouth was another saying how truly horrible her life had become due to some woman.

Lila fell to the floor a sobbing mess of fluffy hair tears and pain. She didn't want it to be true. Every little thing she had ever done for her mother couldn't be that bad. I mean her mother did love her, right? She had lied for the woman, done things she knew her father would frown upon, she had loved a woman that she wasn't even sure could love her back. She had hated people because her mother had told her to. Her life wasn't what it seemed to be and she had no clue what to make of it.

Riley watched the brunette cry, he actually felt bad for her. He wasn't sure what was going through his head, but her actions made her seem, well human for the first time he could remember she was actually crying, and it wasn't fake tears, it was real. She was truly heart broken.

Riley wasn't sure what he was doing, but he slowly walked up to the young woman and squatted next to her on the floor. He tilted her head up and tried some of her tears with the pad of his thumb. He didn't want anything from her, but something about a crying girl just got to him, even if he never really liked the girl. He slowly wrapped his arms around her as she fell into the form of his body.

Lila understood for the first time that her life had all been a lie, a lie to herself a lie to her dad, a lie to everyone. Mostly though it was a lie from her. Lila fell asleep that night a hurt broken young girl as she thought of her life, and how she had treated people. She had lived the last seventeen years of her life and never really lived.

-.-

"There's nothing between us. Her mother used to work here. Maybe my mom mentioned her. Penny, Tricia is her daughter. We've been friends since we were little," Morgan couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I care why," Cassie asked as she continued to sip her milk shake.

"Well why don't you tell me," A smirking Morgan asked.

"Well aren't you just a pompous jackass," Cassie replied sweetly.

"Okay. Subject change," Morgan said as he put his hands up in defeat. "What was with my mom suddenly putting all those pictures of you and that blonde up? And who were all those other people."

"You really are a dense one aren't you," Cassie said as she continued to sip her milkshake.

"I'm dense because I want to know who those people are," Morgan commented getting a bit annoyed with her.

"No you're dense for never seeing the pictures, or reading the backs of them. I mean those pictures have been in your mom's house for years. Have you never snooped around her room? I mean god if I counted the number of times Emma and I got caught snooping I think it would out number the times you've thought about having sex," Cassie said rather seriously as she set her drink down.

"No one ever said I thought about sex," Morgan defensively replied.

"What guy doesn't think about sex? I mean come on. Give me a break. I live in California. Hot guys on the beaches all day long, they think about sex. They admit it to me. Well Emma anyway. She has this way of getting anything out of anyone," Cassie said with a smirk.

"So now I'm a hot guy on a beach," flirted a very amused, and slightly less annoyed Morgan.

"Do you see a beach," Cassie questioned.

"No, but I can imagine one, with you sitting on the beach in a cute little red bikini as you soak in the sun."

"See all you're thinking about is sex," Cassie said as she threw her arms in the air.

"Yeah, but you're still avoiding the question. Who's the girl in the pictures, the blonde," Riley asked again with a smirk.

"See I would answer that, but I need to shove my face full of food," Cassie commented just as Tricia came back to the table with the food.

"Did you need anything else," Tricia asked as she set the plates down.

"No. This is great," Cassie said as she picked her burger up and took a huge bite.

All Morgan could do was laugh as he Tricia walked away. Cassie sure knew how to change the subject. He began to eat his food as he tried to figure out everything that Cassie had said. He was so lost at this point in time, but he didn't care. He enjoyed the company.

-

The night came to a close swiftly as the town of Port Charles went to sleep. Emma and Courtney slept soundly in the loft, offering each other comfort when both needed it most. Carly asleep on her kitchen floor in a fetal position lost in the endless battles of her life. Jason sat on his bike, looking up at the Loft as he revaled in the fact that he had a daughter. Sonny was kneeling in the front of the Queen of Angels as he prayed he could find someway to fix his family. Kris lay in her bed, consumed by a restless sleep of worry and hurt. Michael lay awake on the couch unable to sleep as the secrets that had been revealed that day washed through his mind, and consumed his thoughts. Sam was passed out in her bed as she realized her world was falling apart. Lila lay wrapped in Riley's arms as both tried to understand what their worlds were coming to, both thinking of the events that had brought them there that night. Cassie lay asleep in the bed in the hotel, a smile gracing her face as she slept the night away thinking of Morgan. Morgan, was asleep as he remembered the smiles Cassie wore on her face all night, she was beautiful.

All together the town of Port Charles had calmed down for the night, but only the night. In the morning the darkness would leave and they would all finally have the happy ending the wanted, or so they all wished. In reality, the storm was just brewing, and though the darkness of the night may disappear, the darkness that loomed over all of their heads had just arrived wanting revenge.


	44. Chapter 43

_**A/N:** Well what can I saw, you're all so wonderful and I'm being a slow slacker. I hope you enjoy this chap, and thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews._

-.-

Chapter 43

The young blonde woke to the musical styling of a cell phone sounding throughout the room. She lifted her head off her mothers shoulder as she scanned the room for the phone. The room looked different in the light, it looked rather bare. There were no pictures, the furniture was all fading, and it just didn't feel like a home.

Home, Emma missed her home, but where was her home. She always thought it was in California. On her beach with the sun shining down on her as she laughed as her and Cassie laughed at her Aunt Patty and Mom trying to convince Max to go swimming with them. She missed those days. When she was just happy enough to forget about her life, and the things that had happened to her. She missed it, but she wasn't sure that it was home.

She wasn't sure of anything anymore. She just, she wanted to be that carefree little three-year-old that asked when she would meet her daddy, and what was for lunch, or when she could go play in the sand. She just missed the times when she didn't worry as much. She missed just living.

She threw the covers off herself as she sat on the edge of the bed listening to the phone ring. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she made her way to the table by the door. She opened her mother's purse and pulled out her phone.

"Hey Low," She said in a sleepy yet somewhat perky voice.

"Someone's in as good mood," The voice on the other end replied.

"I just woke up, next to my Mom, who I haven't seen in a few weeks and I missed her Cassie so shush, and stop making fun of me," Emma laughed as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"Ah, that explains it. Mommy's little girl is home," Cassie said with a laugh.

"Damn straight and proud of it," Emma said as a smile came to her face.

" Yeah, well I called to tell you that you need to keep that damn phone of yours on. I mean god damn girl how am I supposed to call and tell you that room service is making me want to gag and I need some real food," Cassie said in a rather speedy hyper voice.

"I thought we agreed you would lay off the coffee in the morning, and I have no food here, maybe if I were at Ja…" Emma paused as she realized what she was going to say, "Can you settle for Kelly's? They have some good pancakes."

"Yeah, Sure. You want to meet somewhere," Cassie said as she heard the change in Emma's voice, she didn't sound as relaxed.

"Yeah, I'll come to the hotel since I know where that is. I just got to tell my Mom that I'm going out," Emma said with a shake to her voice.

"Yeah, okay. See ya in a bit."

"Bye," Emma said as she snapped the phone shut and got up to change.

She walked out of the bathroom in her red and orange ocean scene printed bikini top a pair of extremely baggy jeans. She walked to the bed and jumped on it causing her mother to let out a groan. Courtney rolled over to look up at her daughter eyes still half shut. Emma smiled down at her mother as she let her head hit the pillow next to her mother.

"Morning," Courtney mumbled as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Morning," Emma replied as she propped herself up on her elbow, "Cassie wants food so we're going to go to Kelly's and grab a bite to eat. Want anything?"

"Not right now. I think I'll go see Carly, maybe get some food over there."

"Good luck. She doesn't keep that much food in the house."

"Yeah, well you have fun with Cassie and don't get arrested," Courtney said with a look at her daughter.

"You heard about that," Emma said as she went to stand up.

"Yeah, John called me. Asked if I was crazy. I told him no, that it was only Carly who was crazy. He just laughed."

"Well then I'm off and I'll try to stay out of trouble. I can't promise a thing though," Emma said with a smile as she grabbed a shirt and slide it over her head. She slipped her feet into her thongs and went out the door.

Courtney laughed at her daughter a bit. She was one strange girl. Courtney only hopped that the girl stayed out of trouble. She could do a number on Port Charles, and given the chance the police would be begging to have Emma and Cassie return to California.

-.-

The curly haired brunette sat at the table across from the young men. She hadn't meant to break down like that, she really hadn't. She just wanted answers. To understand why her mother had done the things she had. She wanted to know where all this hate was coming from. She didn't know. She didn't understand it.

She had put on a pair of sweat pants and a light sweater. She just didn't feel like dressing up. She didn't feel like doing much of anything. She had just wanted to sit at home and mope, but Riley had said she needed to eat.

She sat there playing with her food as Riley and Morgan watched her. She wasn't the same this morning. She was off, lost in her thoughts, and not clawing all over them. It confused them.

"Hey guys. What's up, how's everything," Tricia asked as she took a seat next to Morgan and Riley, and across from

"Everything's great, but Lila doesn't seem to like hers," Morgan stated.

"Are we here to complain bout the eggs again or something. If you wanted perfect you should have had Daddy make you breakfast," Tricia said with a laugh.

"No. They're fine," Lila whispered as she continued to push her food around her plate.

The three of them stared at the young girl completely flabbergasted. Never had they heard Lila so quiet, so small. She had always been so loud, so outgoing. Yet here she was silent and lost.

"You okay," Tricia asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

Lila was about to comment when the door to Kelly's burst open and two giggling teens walked in. They walked past the table and up to the counter. Everyone seemed to notice them, and the four were unsure of why. Emily and Nik sat at a table with their son, eyes glued on the two, while Liz stood in shock at what she saw. Ned sat at a table with Dillon as they whispered something to each other. Everyone seemed to be watching the two at the counter.

Bobbie walked out from the back and up to the two. She was drying her hands on a towel and wasn't really paying attention. She grabbed the coffee pot and turned the cups over in front of the girls. She looked up and nearly dropped the coffee pot. She set it down and reached out for the counter.

"God Bobbie. You look like you've seen a ghost," Emma laughed as she reached for the pot of coffee and poured herself a glass.

"What," Bobbie asked flabbergasted.

"What's going on? Someone important here," Emma asked as she turned around and looked at everyone. They were all people that she had met for at least a few minutes each already. She didn't get what the big deal was. Emma turned around and looked at Cassie, "I don't see anyone important. Do you?"

"Hell no, I mean I get that I'm gorgeous and all, but people don't need to stare," Cassie said with a grin.

"God you are so full of yourself," Emma said with a laugh.

"Oh I know, but you love me anyway. What the hell is up with people," Cassie said as she took Emma's coffee.

"I have no clue. You would think they knew that staring was…" Emma started.

"Well lookie what we have her," The drunk woman yelled as she walked into the room.

-.-

Courtney stood at the front door searching for her keys. Carly had given her a set a while back in case she ever needed to get in. She pulled her keys out and fumbled to get them in the lock. Sliding the key into the lock she turned it and unlocked the door. Pushing the door open Courtney had an eerie sense of fall over her as she stepped into the silent house. She looked around and saw nothing in any of the front rooms. It was too quiet for Carly's home. She walked into the kitchen and looked around, she saw no one. Walking to the fridge she opened it looking for a glass of milk or something. She grabbed the milk and turned around to grab a glass when she noticed her.

She lay on the kitchen floor. Hurt, bleeding dead, in pain, Courtney didn't know, but seeing your friend huddled in a corner in a fetal position isn't usually a welcome sight. Courtney rushed to her friends side and knelt down next to her as she gently felt her cheek. It was warm, good. She gently began to shake her friends shoulder as she softly called her name.

Carly heard a voice. It was calling her name. She didn't want to wake up. She was having a good dream. She was sitting on the couch, in Sonny's pent house. Courtney, Cassie, Emma, Lila, and Kris were there, they all looked older. Not much, just a bit. They had junk food everywhere, a movie in and it was just them, happy. They were laughing and having a great time when Sonny and Jason come crashing through the door yelling about how they shouldn't be eating that junk. Of course in Carly's dream all Emma had to do was look at him with those big baby blues of hers and they crumbled like little babies.

""I'm sleeping," Carly mumbled.

"You're talking so you can't be that asleep," Courtney laughed as the realization that her friend was okay hit her.

"But I want to sleep," Carly whined.

"On the kitchen floor," Asked a puzzled Courtney.

"What," Carly said as she pushed herself off the ground. She looked around her and then it came to her, last night, Sonny had come by. He had upset her and she just cried herself to sleep, right there on the floor.

"So, why are you sleeping on the kitchen floor?"

"It's a long story, and I need Coffee. So how bout we talk over breakfast," Carly said as she ran a hand down her face.

"You go change and we can run to Kelly's," Courtney said as she stood up.

"Yeah. I'll be down in a second," Carly said as she stood up and walked out of the room to change.

Courtney stood in the kitchen as that eerie feeling that she had when she walked in returned. Something was off. Something was happening, and she didn't like it. What was it with this town? All she ever seemed to find was trouble.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Well lookie what we have her," The drunk woman yelled as she walked into the room.

Emma spun around on her chair as Cassie did the same next to her. Cassie's once smiling bright face soon turned downward as she looked at the drunken woman before her. She turned her attention to Emma. She was a rock; Emma had hardened in a second. You couldn't read her, tell what she was thinking, or get the slightest clue into what she was feeling. She was well emotionless to the outside viewer. Those who knew her, like Cassie, knew there were a whole slew of things running through the young teens mind, she just didn't know what.

Emma spun back around in her chair and picked up the coffee pot as she poured herself another cup of coffee, Cassie had ruined her last with milk. She put a spoonful of sugar in it before taking the spoon and gently stirring it. Emma stared straight forward as she sipped her coffee. Just sipped, slowly as the warm liquid flowed down her throat. She was afraid to talk, afraid to say what she was thinking, she had a whole slew of things to say, but she couldn't. If she opened her mouth she could loose it, she would say all the things that she had been holding inside for years. All the hate, the anger, the regret, she would say all the things she wished she'd never thought, that she'd never heard. Things that she wished would just leave her mind and never return.

"I'm talking to you missy," A drunken Sam slurred as she started to walk to the counter.

"Mom, Don't please. Just leave Cassie and her friend alone," Lila said in a pleading voice as she had stood and walked to her mother's side.

"Don't," Sam slurred as she pointed a finger at her daughter and shook it, "Don't tell me what to do. I'm the adult. I'll do as I wish."

"You should listen to her," Cassie stated as she looked at Sam again.

Sam didn't listen to the warning as she walked up to the counter and put her hand on Emma's shoulder. She used all her force to spin the chair so Emma was facing her. She looked into the young woman's eyes. Blue, pure blue, they dug into her, the coldness. She knew where that came from, and she wouldn't put up with it. She would put this girl in her place. She did it once before, she could do it again.

"Who do you think you are," Sam said as she started to fall over, "I mean you just waltz into town and think you can take my life, take Lila's life."

"You should stop," Emma said coolly as she placed her drink on the counter and grabbed her purse.

"Why? Afraid I'll say something you'll regret? That I'll open my mouth and you'll go running," Sam said loudly.

By now everyone was staring, even those that weren't before, some old couple, a family in a corner. They all watched the drunken rant. Liz in shock that her friend would talk to a teenager like that, Emily, Nik, Ned, and Dillon still wondering who she was and that Sam, a woman who had a semi respectable reputation in the town, was yelling at a young woman who bore a very close resemblance to a few of the past, and present, residents of the town.

Emma stood in from her seat and went to walk past an infuriated, drunk Sam. She was almost past when Sam grabbed her arm, spun her around and held her in front of her. Emma looked on at the woman clearly knowing she was drunk. She didn't want a fight, but knew if Sam pushed her she would push back.

"And where do you think you're going huh? Running off to tell Mommy. Well I'll tell you this. No one, I repeat no one gets in my way. You want to mess with me, well than be prepared to deal with the fact that He's mine, they all are, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Then just let me walk away," Emma said as she starred into the woman's eyes.

"Why? Need to run to mommy? Tell her that I was mean to the baby? Well I'll tell you this. I'm not afraid of her. She came waltzing in here expecting for all of them to forget that she walked out. That she ran away. She couldn't handle it then, and she can't handle it now," Sam seethed.

"Leave my Mother out of it," Emma replied her voice a bit loud.

"Why, because she's as weak as you. What else can I say? Oh yes, she went from man to man. Brother to brother. I mean, come on, that's a little sick even for her. Not to mention her taking off her clothes for a bunch of random men," Sam said as she waved her arms around.

"I told you, you should shut your mouth," Emma screamed as her anger flared and her fist connected with Sam's face sending the woman to the floor. Sure she wasn't planning on saying anything, but her mother was her mother, and Sam needed to be taught a lesson. "You think you can say those things you stupid bitch. I mean hello you stupid idiot you slept with how many men within a two-hour period. That's what that whole paternity mess was about. Heck for all any of us know you could have switched the results yourself, and Lila here isn't even a Corinthos. I mean it would make sense."

"How dare you question my mother, and who my parents are," Lila screamed as she came to help her Mother off the floor, "My Father is Sonny, and don't you ever question that."

"Why," Emma questioned, "This entire town questioned who your daddy was. I mean Sonny didn't trust her."

"And neither did Jax," Sam stated, "By the way, How is daddy dearest."

"I'm not sure. The jackass can burn in hell; coarse he's already done that. He's slept in your bed. God pity the man who has to wake up next to you."

"Oh god," Lila screamed, "Like your some prized bull yourself. Who in the world would give you a second look? You're just some girl that strolled into town to destroy my life."

"Destroy your life," Emma stated in shock. "Let me tell you something about your life. It's not yours. It's mine. It's all mine, or it should have been. Do you have any idea what its like? Do you? Do you know what it's like to wake up every morning knowing that you're not whole? To wake up wishing that the world would end and you could just die, that you could be nowhere, and everywhere all at once. Do you know what it's like to wake up knowing that your Mother was happy once, that she smiled, and laugh, and giggled? That she didn't cry herself to sleep at night? You don't know what any of that is like because you had the world handed to you on a silver platter. My world."

"You're sixteen. No ones life is that hard," Lila said as she felt some regret for what she had said. She wasn't even sure she liked her mother at the moment, yet here she was standing up for her, "And for your information, the world was not handed to me, and it's mine. How in the hell would it be yours?"

"You really have no clue," Emma said in shock, "You have no clue what your mothers done, the pain she's caused. It's her fault my mother ran, her fault, and their stupid pride. It's her fault I didn't stay in his arms, and it's her fault that bitch found me. It's her fault Cassie blames herself. It's her fault my world was never what it should be. The world was handed to you. And as spoiled as I am, you're worse because you don't know it. You had it all, they babied you because they all believe you're someone you're not."

"What the hell are you talking about," Lila asked.

"She's not what you think she is. You're mother. She's a bitch. She only thinks about herself. That's all she cares about. She didn't want you, only the money and power you could bring her. She wanted the world, and she lied to get it. No one is who they seem," Emma laughed rather coldly as the tears began to form, "I'm not who I seem. I mean hell the entire room is staring at me, and for what? Anyone want to tell me? No takers, I'll share it with you then Lila my dear. It's because I'm the little girl who should have had your life. The Q's should have fought for me. Sonny and Jason should have scarred off all the guys I tried to date. Kris should have painted my nails. I should have been the one that Michael and Morgan protected from the world. The one who went on the shopping trips and spent indescribable amounts of money, but no one would care, because I wasn't some fake, I was me. It should've all been mine. Instead I get stuck with the blood and the violence and the hate and the fear because the only one I had looking out for me was my Uncle Max. And as great as he is even that wasn't the same because he had his own family. You think you have it bad because Riley doesn't pay attention to you, because you can't go to the party you wanted too. It's better than being afraid to go out."

Emma looked at them a second longer before she side stepped the two brunettes and took one quick look to the ground before she walked towards the door. She was fully aware she had made a scene. Truth was she didn't care. She didn't care that the entire room had eyes on her that they were all watching her wondering what her words meant. She didn't care. She just wanted to get out of there. She was sick of this town, of these people, of all the watchful eyes that. She just wanted to leave, and fast.

She was close to the door, she saw the light from it on the floor, and she would have made it too, had their not been two large bodies blocking the door. She smashed into the forms and looked up. Just what she needed, she wondered how long they had been standing there, what they had heard. She looked up at both of them and she knew that the Chocolate brown eyes, and Steal blue eyes had been watching her for some time. She looked at them, both of them, but her eyes stayed locked on his for the most part. She couldn't stand it, knowing that she wanted to be here, yet wanting to be so far away. She hated them, all of them, and she just wanted to get away.

"Thanks," Emma said coolly, and harshly as she pushed her way between the two mob men and towards the door.


	46. Chapter 45

_**Author's note:** Hey peps, been a while. Guess you could say I died, sure feels like I did. Between work school and havin a semi-exciting social life I've been rather busy. Hopefully this makes up for it and you can all forgive me and enjoy. _

-.-

Chapter 45

The two friends had decided against Kelly's, as it was usually very busy there. So the sat on a park bench, coffee in hand as they watched the children play on the slides. It had been so long since either of them had seen the naive smile, the innocent laugh of children playing, years in fact. Both their kids were quite grown, rather independent, and oh so secretive. It was like once kids hit a certain age they no longer needed anyone but themselves.

"I miss it," Carly sadly spoke. "Coming to the park, playing with my boys. I never thought I would see the day Michael would marry, and Morgan would be his father's son the way he is. It scares me so much."

"They're good boys. You don't need to worry so much," Courtney breathed.

"Oh but I do. I mean what happens when Morgan gets shot, or Michael and Kristina start having marital problems. I don't want them to end up like Sonny and I."

"You and Sonny aren't that bad. He loves you, your sons. He's just not good at showing it, at getting over himself. When he's right, he's right," Courtney lightly laughed.

"Gee, like someone else I know," Carly, commented looking her friend square in the eyes.

"Trying to tell me something?"

"Yes, but in all actuality Sonny and I aren't that close. I mean we can't be. Not after what he said."

"Are we talking about last night now," Courtney questioned as she looked at the ground remembering her own experience last night.

"If you want to. I'm not in the best sharing mood, but what Sonny said really got to me," Carly spoke, as she looked at her worried and sad friend, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I guess neither one of us had a great night. Tell me what Sonny did," A tearful Courtney asked.

"Oh he was your everyday pompous jackass, blaming me because he didn't know about Emma," Carly said as tearful laugh escaped her lips.

"It was never your fault Carly. You were, you are a good friend. You should've never had to keep my secrets. I'm surprised you kept them this long," Courtney laughed.

"Do you know how hard it was? I just wanted to scream it at the top of my lungs, tell them all I had a niece that I was ready to spoil rotten. Then you talked to me, told me your side, looked me in the eye," Carly said as her eyes focused on her friend, "I understand why you left. I wish I could have done it. Left so Sonny could have the family he wanted."

"Carly, You never would have been able to leave," Courtney said calmly, " Sonny would have hunted you down. If not for you, then for the boys."

"You wanted him to come after you," Carly said as more of a statement.

Courtney let out a mumble as she looked off in the distance. Had she wanted them to come after her? Did she really want them to beg her to come home? She wasn't sure. She knew she loved him, loved them both, but she just wanted them happy, and if she hadn't left, she was afraid Jason would have come to her out of obligation. That he would have stayed and been unhappy. She didn't want that for any of them, and in all truth, her life was never that bad, she had Emma.

"I wanted them to be happy," Courtney spoke as she dried the last of her tears.

"Jason would have been happy with you, with Emma. He would have been so happy with a family, with his own family."

"Maybe, but he hates me now, so it doesn't matter," Courtney said as she quickly stood. "Look, I just remembered something that I needed to do. I'll talk to you later, maybe call and make plans."

"Why would you…" Carly began but was quickly cut off by her friend walking away.

Carly watched as Courtney quickly walked off into the distance. The sudden mention of Jason, her daughter's father had seemed to rattle Courtney to the core. Carly understood that she was upset with him after the hallway incident at the towers, but she hardly thought Jason hated Courtney. Carly knew there was more than what Courtney was saying, and she was determined to figure it out. Standing she grabbed her purse and walked off in the opposite direction, and off to find her best friend.

-.-

"Thanks," Emma said coolly, and harshly as she pushed her way between the two mob men and towards the door.

The room stayed silent as all eyes followed the crying blonde as she stormed out of the restaurant. Her words lingered in the air as a wave of confusion swept over them all. What had she meant? Was what she said even true? Did they even want to know what she meant?

Cassie felt the tears building in her eyes as she watched her. She had finally snapped. Her best friend had finally lost her calm, the cool façade she put on that made the world think she was in control when the only thing she really controlled was her intake of air, and Cassie knew that even breathing felt so far away from Emma. Cassie wasn't sure what she was going to do as her eyes locked with the two men at the door.

"She had it right you know. All of it was true. She doesn't have it in her to lie," Cassie spoke as her eyes locked on to the steal blue eyes of the blonde.

"Oh we all know she's a lying little tramp," Sam spat in her drunken slur of words.

"Yes, Emily Caroline Mathews Morgan is a liar, or so you all would wish. I mean hell that would make all of your lives easier. You could blame her life on her, or her mother when in reality it's all your fault, and this town," Cassie weakly stated as she stood to face the room and all the stares.

"Wait, are you telling me that the blonde who just ran out of here was Emma," Morgan asked with a scratch of the head, " The used to be brunette who had Riley swimming in a puddle of his own drool?"

"What the hell," Riley blurted out as his had met the back of Morgan's head.

"Please, would you two stop," Cassie said as she turned to look at the two, "Contrary to popular belief the world does not revolve around the men in this town. Lord knows that your over inflated ego's don't help any. I mean dear god, if you had all left you macho sense of betrayal at home for like two seconds maybe one of you would have seen what was right in front of your eyes, Emma."

Sonny had a sick feeling in his stomach as he digested Cassie's words. Had his rash judgment caused him to ignore the truth? Had his ego and pride blinded his sense of decency, and honor to the end that he had made the wrong choice? Had he pushed his sister away for the simple reason that he was mad, and hated to be questioned? Was he really that arrogant a man?

Jason stood there, silent, still. He had seen her eyes, her hair, and her tears. It broke his heart. He had heard her words, all of them, and all he could think of was how he had missed it, he had missed so much and he could never get it back. It all hit him like a tone of bricks in the last five minutes. He had been a fool, an idiot to not see it before. It was all so clear now, the resemblance. Looking back it's all he could see, the way she reacted, her protectiveness of her family, her anger, and her kindness. Every thought of Emma, every action, every breath, it reminded him one woman, Courtney.

"I need to talk to her," Jason spoke, his voice barley a whisper.

" Why? So can break her heart again. I mean she comes here, gives you all a chance. All you can tell her is that she's that ass' daughter. Do you have any idea what those words did to her, telling her that he was her father, after everything that happened, everything that they did. She's never been the best friend of mine she was when we were little. She's been so guarded, and her snapping like this, it's just more warning. She can't take as much as you all think, she may be strong, but she's not that strong," Cassie cried as a thought struck her.

Her eyes clouded over more as they became dark, angry. She wasn't sure what her friend would do. She wasn't sure how, or what effect all of this would have on her. Emma didn't talk about herself, once and a while maybe, if you beat it out of her, but coming out in the open. Declaring to the world that she was mad upset. Emma was cracked, and a little broken, but would she fall the rest of the way?

"How were any of us supposed to know, Cassie," Morgan asked as he looked at the crying girl he had become rather attached to.

"You could have looked in her eyes." Cassie said as she walked towards Jason, as if only speaking to him, "You could have looked in her eyes. She gives so much away in them, yet there's so much that no one will ever see. It shocks me that you all weren't screaming bloody murder at the top of your lungs. I mean her eyes are yours. Even green, she holds so much power in them, so much control."

Jason felt the young girls eyes bore into him as she stood just inches from his face. He could see her tears falling, her eyes swelling up in pain and hurt. He felt for this young girl, her golden brown eyes betraying her feelings. As angry as the girl was she was afraid. She was scared of something, someone, and Jason could see it.

"Nothing like your eyes though are they," Jason spoke calmly.

"No, my eyes aren't Emma's. So tell me, what secrets have you seen in them. What did they tell you? Can you see my future, your future, can you tell me when it's going to rain next? When the water will come, when we can just drown in it, as if it were the only thing left washing away any pain or hurt either of us felt. Can you tell me when it will stop hurting? When I'll be able to wake up and look my best friend, my sister, in the eyes and see them light up, see her happy. Like she can finally breath," Cassie said as she choked on her high-pitched tear filled words.

"What are you so afraid of," Jason asked as his heart skipped a beat. What had happened, what had gone so wrong in Emma's life that Cassie could barely speak?

"That she'll fall again."


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"No, my eyes aren't Emma's. So tell me, what secrets have you seen in them. What did they tell you? Can you see my future, your future, can you tell me when it's going to rain next? When the water will come, when we can just drown in it, as if it were the only thing left washing away any pain or hurt either of us felt. Can you tell me when it will stop hurting? When I'll be able to wake up and look my best friend, my sister, in the eyes and see them light up, see her happy. Like she can finally breath," Cassie said as she choked on her high-pitched tear filled words.

"What are you so afraid of," Jason asked as his heart skipped a beat. What had happened, what had gone so wrong in Emma's life that Cassie could barely speak?

"That she'll fall again," Carly spoke softly as she entered the building and stepped in front of Cassie separating her from the death glare she was receiving from Jason. "You okay sweetie?"

"I'm better than Emma," Cassie spoke her eyes glued straight forward where Jason's would be if Carly's forehead wasn't in the way.

"Where is Emma? Her mother ran off after mention of last night and I wanted to ask Emma what happened last," Carly spoke as if the room wasn't waiting with bated breath for the confessions to continue. "What's everyone holding their breath for, someone see a ghost?"

"Carly what's going on," Bobbie questioned finally finding her voice.

"What do you mean mom," Carly spoke as she gently took Cassie's arm and led her to an empty table, "Can we get two plates of pancakes over here."

"Mom, What's going on," Morgan said as he looked between Cassie and his mother.

"Nothing Morgan. I'm going to eat some food with my best friends daughters best friend."

"Carly what the hell is this. What the hell was Emma talking about and why in the hell does the girl hate us so much," Sonny said is voice unreasonably shaky. He was always such a calm person and couldn't understand when he became so uncertain of everything.

"She didn't start out hating you," Carly spoke as she accepted the cup of coffee Tricia had poured for her. "In fact she started out worshipping you. She started out loving the very ground you walked on. I mean she didn't get many stories, but she would sneak into Courtney's room at night, go through her closets and stair at pictures of all of you. She would get tears in her eyes as the same blue eyes that grace her face stared back at her."

"Courtney kept pictures," Jason mouthed the words barley forming in his throat coming out as a jumbled mess.

"She kept pictures, she had copies of movies, and when Emma wanted to know something she would sneak into her mothers room and take one of them out. Emma is such an amazing young woman; she's withstood so much. I'm just dreading the day that she becomes too much like her parents."

"Why Carly? What's so wrong with Jason, with Courtney," Sonny commented, his temper flaring a bit at what Carly could possibly be insinuating.

"Emma," Carly paused for a moment as she sipped her coffee, "She's sweet, caring, so understanding, she's more like her parents everyday. She can't help but think of others feelings and she's always doing what's right." More coffee, Carly was trying to drive them insane. "Jason what happens when she becomes so much like the two of you that she can't help it. What happens when Emma finally comes to the conclusion that the world is best without her? That your worlds are better off without her?"

Her eyes passed to the mob men, her son, the entire room, the questions lingered in the air. No one quite sure what Carly was getting at, but all grasping the situation of what was going on. Jason had a daughter; a family that as far as anyone could see he had no clue even existed.

"What will you do when she runs Jason? When she has finally decided that she's had enough, that she's hurt enough people. She's similar to you and Courtney in so many ways. Even in that sick way you two feel that you've protected each other over the years," her eyes rested solely on him now as the words flew freely from her mouth. She couldn't stop them from coming out, they just did. She needed to make him see, to make them all see how much they had truly hurt one another, as it was Emma who had opened her mind to all the pain they had caused each other.

"She's her own person. She can do what she wishes," The words flew from Jason's mouth, calmly, evenly, without hesitation, without regret. It was how he felt, he hated having people control him, if Emma had to run then so be it.

"Really, can she," Carly tempted him. She needed to know how far she could push him, could she tell him it all, or all she knew? Would it be too much for him to handle too much for them all to handle. "Can she leave her mother, can she leave her family, her friends. Who will Cassie stay up late at night to talk with? Who can Michael call when he's not sure he can handle married life, when he's afraid for Kris? You would think it was one of us Sonny, but it's not. She's been holding this family together for far longer than you would think. She's helped more of us then you could imagine."

"Even Lila, and Sam," the words flew from Cassie's mouth before she could stop them. "I mean…"

Carly looked at the young girl she thought of as a daughter. She wasn't sure what the statement actually meant, but she would bet big bucks it was why Emma stopped asking about Port Charles every second of the day.

"She never helped me. I never even knew her until a few weeks ago," Lila spoke as if she were more certain than not. That there was no way possible that she had even breathed the words Emma in her life.

"Well you met her. She thought of_ you,_ Lila, as a friend for a total of what was it three minutes before that bitch you call a mother swooped down and be declared her poison. You met her before Lila, in a sandbox. And you," Cassie said pointing a finger at Jason, "Held her in you arms before you let the bitch rip her heart out."

Tear flew freely from Cassie's eyes as the exact events Emma had told her of played through her mind. She couldn't stop it. She was mad, angry, she didn't understand. She had come there to help her friend. To keep her safe from everything, and everyone that wanted to hurt her. She couldn't do that though, she was only a teen, with just as many problems as Emma. It wasn't her 'job', so to speak, to protect Emma, and as hard as she tried she couldn't do it. She guessed that that's where the anger came from. She wanted to do it, to keep her best friend safe, but she couldn't, and those who were supposed to keep her safe were nowhere near where they should have been when Emma had needed them.

"You think I wanted this Carly. That I never wanted to know her? That had I known I would have just left her there?" Jason had heard Cassie, heard her mini rant, but he couldn't put those pieces together. He needed to focus on Carly, and what she was saying.

"No, I think had I said to your face that Emma existed, that you had a daughter that you would have gone running. But that's not the point. Think of Emma here, she's you; she's Courtney, Jason. What would you two do if you thought that you were hurting those you wanted to love," Carly's voice leaked with sadness as she spoke the words, as she revealed to Jason, to Sonny what Emma was most likely going to do.

-.-

The cool marble passed under her fingers as she traced the letters slowly. Each letter passing slowly below her fingertips as she tried to forget that day. She had been so worried. So scared that she had finally lost it all. The first time Emma went missing, Courtney nearly lost herself. To loose your father, then daughter to a town that held so many memories nearly killed her. Yet here she sat, in front of his gravestone, afraid she was loosing everything all over again.

She couldn't really loose her father again, he was always with her, or so she hoped. She missed him so much, all the time but she couldn't change that, she had received a letter from him once she had returned to California, after his funeral. She had cried so much while reading it that she could hardly breath. She had found the peace with her father that she needed, if only she could find peace with the rest of Port Charles, with Jason.

She wanted peace so much. She wanted peace not only for herself, but for Emma as well. Emma needed rest. Courtney needed rest, but she was so worried about loosing her daughter, and not just physically, but mentally as well. They had been states away for so long, but never had Emma been further from all of them than she was at this minute. She had to deal with so much, more than her first trip and Courtney had let her run off alone to wander the snow covered streets of Port Charles.

Yes Courtney had made mistakes, but her daughter was hurt, hurt and lost and all Courtney could do was hope, hope that her daughter wasn't pushed over the edge. That she could come to terms with her life, and that no one pushed her, because after last night the last thing Emma needed was any sort of push.

-

She hid behind the tree. It was the same tree that she and her mother had hidden behind as they watched the funeral. She could sense that same feeling. A feeling she often had. She had felt it close to twelve years ago at the funeral of her grandfather, a man she had never known, and she was feeling it again now. She had the urge to run, she was hurting them, and the tears falling from her mothers eyes told her so. She needed to run.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47b

She sat there, Indian style in the grass, just staring, looking straight head at what she guessed to be cool smooth stone. She hadn't touched it yet, she couldn't. She had never been so close to the end, to the beginning. She wasn't sure why, but this spot, this stone, meant so much to her. It was where she first saw him, where her pains first became reality. This spot marked the start of the torture she endured growing up. It was where the wishing stopped, or where she thought it stopped. It was the beginning of being a Mathews, instead of a Morgan.

She never cared for one name over the other, she loved both, yet hated both just as much. Morgan, it stood for what she was, what she could be, yet it held power, comfort in knowing that there was someone out there just like her. Mathews, it was her mother, the safety of home, the loving care only a mother can give, yet it held the fear, the need to run. She knew she was both, that she hated so much, but loved it all. She hated to run, but she needed to. She loved caring, but she cared too much. She was everything they were; down to the smallest detail, yet she wasn't.

She was her own person, her own being, and she didn't want it any other way. She loved having choices, and she knew that her mother would let her choose. She knew that whatever she did, her mother would let her. She would stand strong and understand, she may not like it, but she would understand. It had been one of those rare conversations about Jason that Emma had learned her Mother would always understand.

**_Late took on many meanings, could be used many ways, and was usually never a word used to describe Emma. She was always on time, the girl who was always there when you needed her. Never late for a single class, or day of school, at the table for every meal, up on time every day, and home and in bed every night exactly when she was meant to. _**

_**Tonight however was different. There was no fourteen-year-old girl sleeping in her lavish Californian bedroom. The sheets to her bed were mussed, pillows thrown to the side, and her pajamas lying on the floor as if she had quickly thrown them there on her way out. The bedroom window was opened allowing the cool summers breeze, and ocean scent to flow in. It was a peaceful night, of which was no longer so peaceful.**_

_**Courtney sat in the corner, away from the windows waiting. Waiting to see how to handle the situation, waiting to see when her daughter would get back, but most importantly waiting to see that her daughter was unharmed. It had been a long time since she had sat up late at night worrying. She thought those days were done, that she would never have to fear being alone at night.**_

_**Alone meant so many things to the blonde woman. She had felt alone in so many ways. When she was growing up, after her dad left, she couldn't stand it. In that apartment, by herself as she cooked dinner and listened to the nightlife, she was scared of it. Then there were the nights she spent with AJ; she had felt so isolated around him later on in their relationship. When she was being stalked her fears ran highest, but she had Jason with her.**_

_**Jason was another story all on his own. He made her feel so loved, so comforted, so protected, and loved. She was loved, and she felt it, yet the worst feelings she had during the time when she was with him was when she was left alone. Whether it was waiting for him to come over after a threatening phone call, to sitting up, waiting and worrying for him to return to the penthouse she was afraid. Alone meant that she could loose someone, or that she had lost someone. **_

_**The creak of the window being pushed open resounded through the room as Courtney watched the blonde wet hair get blown into the young girls face as she silently hopped off her window seat and latched it shut. Spinning around Courtney was sure Emma hadn't even seen her as she began to peal of the wet oversized shirt and reach for her pajamas.**_

"_**Ahem," It was light, soft and barley audible, but it made Emma jump. The young girl turned, hair wet and in her baby blue bikini. She stood frozen as Courtney slowly stood and walked to stand in front of the young girl. A moments pause as the two-held eye contact, blue on blue, neither moving. Emma felt her mothers hand glide gently along her cheek as her wet hair was placed behind her ear. "What were you doing out there?"**_

"_**Nothing," Emma's eyes, that steal blue so familiar, held her own baby blue eyes. It was amazing how one second her eyes could be that soft baby blue, and the next that hard, unfeeling steal blue of her fathers. Yet it was the in betweens that gave the girl away, each color, each shade, a different emotion.**_

"_**That hair doesn't tell me nothing," Courtney reasonably noted.**_

"_**I went swimming," She broke eye contact, eyes darting to rest on her sandal clad feet. **_

"_**Not in our pool, and not in Cassie's. So where," Courtney didn't want this answer, she didn't want to know the danger her daughter had put herself in. **_

_**Emma didn't say a word as her had pointed out her window, through the open curtains and at the pristine white sand of the beach, and the cool blue waters of the ocean. Tempers, and worry flared as she saw where her daughter was pointing. It was never a good idea to swim alone at night in the ocean. You simply didn't do it. Not with the tides, and the recent shark attacks. **_

"_**You didn't, Emma tell me you didn't," Her voice was raised a bit and the two stood in the dark. The lack of response confirmed suspicions. "You know how dangerous the ocean is at night. You know what could happen. The tides could pull you out. You could get attacked by sharks, you could end up..." **_

"_**But I didn't." **_

"_**You could have though. This isn't a game."**_

"_**I don't think it is, but I can't sit around and do nothing while you get over your fears of loosing me."**_

"_**Emma you were kidnapped, and I almost lost you then. Now you're swimming in the ocean. You're just as reckless as your…"**_

"_**Don't call him my father."**_

"_**But he is, and your so much like him. Sometimes I'm afraid that I'll wakeup, and you'll be gone. Just like he was."**_

"_**Mom," Emma's voice softened. "I'm here now. I don't plan to go anywhere anytime soon, but I can't guarantee that I'll always be right here in this bedroom."**_

"_**I'm not asking you to stay here. I'm asking you not to run off. I'm asking that my fourteen-year-old not sneak off in the middle of the night."**_

"_**I was swimming." **_

"_**And Jason worked, but that didn't keep me from sitting up all night wondering if he'd be back. It didn't stop me from wondering if I'd get a call telling that he was dead, or in the hospital."**_

"_**This is more about your past than it is me swimming at night isn't it?" Her eyes reached her mothers once again ass the emotions played along their faces. "I've been swimming out there since I was twelve. I needed an escape. A way to relieve the stress, the fear, and the pain of what happened. I just…the water, It calms me. It's my escape." **_

"_**Why wouldn't you tell me?"**_

"_**Because you would only worry."**_

"_**It's my right to worry."**_

"_**I needed to deal with it on my own."**_

"_**No, you don't."**_

"_**But I do, and I need you to understand. I need you to see that I can't keep relying on you. I grew up a long time ago; I lost my innocence a long time ago. I need you to see, that I can handle myself. That even with everything that has happened to me I can still stand."**_

" _**I don't know that I can."**_

"_**You're always going to be afraid for me, but I'll never leave you alone. No matter how far I go, I'll always be your Emma."**_

"_**I know Emma. I really do, but I still worry. I'm still afraid for you." **_

"_**And I love you for that." Emma stepped closer to her mother and wrapped her arms around the woman. **_

"_**It's late. You need to get to sleep. We can talk more in the morning. Night sweetie." Her voice was soft as she made her way for the door.**_

"_**Night Mom." **_

_**Walking down the hall Courtney felt the wave of uneasiness wash over her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She didn't want to see so much of him in her. Keeping everything to herself, wanting to make it better for everyone all on her own. She wasn't supposed to be afraid that her daughter was keeping things from her, that she would disappear completely from her one-day and leave her only with memories of what used to exist. She didn't want her relationship with Jason to be repeated through her daughter, fun and energetic one moment, and lost and confused the next. Walking to her bed she let her tears fall, she let her fear take over, and she let emotion control herself once more.**_

It had been a simple conversation, a loud conversation, but simple. The words shared and unshared had brought so much light to their lives. It had been a night of confessions, and looking back now Courtney understood. She got the pain and the anger. She had done the same when she had miscarried all those years ago. She had tried to deal with it on her own, it hadn't worked, but luckily Emma had Stan, and Chris. They had both dealt with their problems, and Courtney understood.

Emma ran her own life. She did what she needed. Had Courtney not understood Jason, and how he was, had she not understood why he hated the Quartermaines so much she wouldn't understand Emma today. The control, and need to protect all those around her ran supreme in her world. Emma was everything Courtney could hope her daughter would be. Emma was a strong, independent, courageous young woman, and walking up to the scene in Kelly's Courtney could only hope she was the same.


	49. Chapter 48

_**Author's Note: **So this chapter would be the "I love Nicole and Asia" chapter and one of the many updates that I told the two I would get out. Yes, I'm slow. Yes, I'm lazy. Yes, I take forever to update, but hell I finally got an update out so you two better be hella proud of me…for just a teeny weenie itsy bitsy second if ya could._

_And just so everyone else knows how much I appreciate the continued interest in this fic, my first one at that, I would like to leave you all with this update…_

-.-

Chapter 48

Standing outside the door looking in she could see the stand still. The stoic faces, confused looks, and anger that seemed to float through the air as she put her hand on the cold glass door. Pushing gently she entered the small establishment and looked right at Carly. Something had happened, something was going on and it was bigger than her being back.

Someone had entered the building, yet few turned to see who it was, they were all still reeling from what Carly had said as she spoke of the little girl who had somehow snuck her way into many of their hearts. It was strange to believe that Courtney would do such a thing. Anyone who had seen Jason and Courtney together when they were married would never think that two people so in love could do the things they had done to each other. Yet somehow over time they had destroyed each other's worlds in the name of love and now there was no going back, no turning around to fix anything that had happened.

"What's going on," Courtney questioned as she eyed her best friend suspiciously.

"Nothing," Carly spoke as she made to hide her face. "I was just telling Jason and Sonny what an amazing kid Emma is. I think they got the message, so join me and Cassie cakes for breakfast?"

"She is a great kid, but what aren't you telling me," Courtney asked as she was led away from the two mob men and towards the table Cassie had seated herself at.

"I'm telling you everything that you need to know about right now," Carly spoke as she ordered another plate of pancakes. "Just sit and eat. We'll eventually get to everything."

"Why does that statement have me so worried," Courtney suspiciously eyed her friend as she took a seat that had her back to the restaurant.

-

His eyes continually drifted over to their table. He envied their ability to laugh so freely, heads thrown back, small grins on their faces, as all their eyes had a twinkle that would make any stranger think nothing had happened He envied each of them for their ability to seemingly forget what was going on. He wanted to forget, to not remember what he had done, or not done. He wanted to take back every word he had spoken to her, and make it all better.

He wanted to do a lot of things. He wanted to be a lot of things, yet he was none of them. He wasn't the little boy playing in the park. He wasn't the teenage boy in love. He wasn't even the happily married man he had tried so many times to be. No, He was the man who let it all slip away. He was the man left with the shards of a life he could never put back together. Sure everything he needed was right there, but he would never have it.

It was too late for him to have any of the things he realized. He wanted so much and he wasn't sure when it had started. When had he become that man? The one who sat wishing for things he would never have. When did he become the man who wanted to go back in time and change things?

He wasn't sure how he had become that guy, but sipping his coffee he knew he was exactly that, he was a wisher. Wishing for things that would never happen. He rationalized that it was Carly who had put those silly dreams in his head. That all her talk of the perfect family from years ago had stuck with him, but he knew it wasn't true. He knew that Carly had no control over what he wished for, and it started long before she ever started nagging him. It started with her.

The wishing all started with her, the blonde who invaded his sleep. First it had been her hope for acceptance, the need for Sonny to accept what they had, and because she wished it, so did he. Then there was the wedding, he had wanted to give her the world, and he had hoped to give her the world, yet he had failed at that. Then, without him even knowing it he had wanted her to come back to him, he had wished so hard for it. He continued to wish for it year after year, that she would come back, yet somehow over the years that hope hid in the shadows, waiting for the chance to resurface.

He knew that seeing her again made the hopes and dreams resurface, that finding out the bubbly energetic girl who had been staying with him was his daughter. He hated that he couldn't let it go, that after all these years he still wanted everything he had lost with her back. He hated that he wanted her, and that she didn't seem to want him.

-.-

Her hands were gently rested in her lap, one folded over the other as her eyes watched the small circles that her fingers drew over the hand it rested on. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, with strands falling at the sides of her face, effectively hiding the puffiness of her eyes. She had started crying again, for what had seemed like hours, but knew it wasn't so as she had only been waiting on the couch for a matter of minutes.

The minutes ticked by as she waited on the couch. She couldn't exactly process what was going on in her little world, as it was usually so simple. She longed for things to be as simple as they had been months ago. She wanted the simplicity of waking up knowing that the world revolved around her. She wanted to know that it was just her. That she was the baby everyone fawned over, but she wasn't even sure about that.

"What are you thinking about baby girl?"

Lila spun on the couch, fresh tears in the corner of her eyes. Looking up at her father she felt the questions cloud her mind once more. What was she doing? Why did she care so much? It was her life, her family, and nothing some blonde said would ever change that, right?

"Is mom in bed?"

"Yes, She's sleeping off the liquor."

"Okay."

"Is that all you have to say?" Sonny asked as he walked down the last of the stairs to sit on the coffee table in front of his youngest girl. "My little chatter box, silent."

She lifted her eyes to her fathers for the smallest second before more tears fell. She wasn't sure why, but when she looked at him, she didn't see any of her. She couldn't see his eyes on her face, or even her hair resembling his. She didn't have his dimples, his ears, or even his smile. She couldn't see anything about her in him.

"I'm so confused." The salty tears stung her eyes, as she couldn't move them from the gaze of her father.

"I think we all are." Sonny softly spoke as he moved to sit next to his daughter placing an arm over her shoulder.

"I just…I'm just not sure why this is happening. I thought my life was so perfect, that I had everything I could ever want. And now I'm just not sure."

"No one ever said you had to have all the answers."

"But I want answers. I want to know, so bad, I just…I need too. I want to understand why she hates me so much. Why I hate her so much. I want to understand why she hates mom. Why I hate mom yet can't help but love her. I want to know what it would be like to have grown up with Emma. I want to know what it would have been like with my Aunt around. Would we be as close as Kris and I are? I just want to know what the hell is going on." Her hands swiped furiously to dry the tears that flowed so freely down her cheeks as she inhaled heavily.

"Why would you think Emma hates you?" Sonny watched his daughter shrug and burry her face in her hands. He pulled the young girl closer to him as he felt his chest tighten. He knew that Emma was his niece, his sister's daughter, but damn the girl for making his baby cry. "Emma, She's just confused, and hurt. It has nothing to do with you."

"But it does. Emma, she blames me, I know it. I see it every time she looks at me."

"Lila, angel. Look at me," Sonny softly spoke as he tilted his daughters so their eyes were even. "I don't want you to care about what Emma thinks or says. I don't want you to care how she feels. I want you to worry about you. I need you to. I can't watch you fall apart. I've seen too many women fall apart right in front of me. I love you. You're my little girl and I love you, always know that. Know that I care."

The girl let her father wrap his arms tightly around her frail body. She felt his warmth and wanted so badly for that warmth, that love to just make the pain and hurt she felt go away. Yet she couldn't do it. She couldn't help but let the words Emma's ring through her ear. The anger, the fear, the sadness, the conviction, that the blonde spoke with scared her. Was everything the Californian said true? Was she really just the wanna be mob princess in a world that shouldn't even been hers. Was Emma right, had her mother lied to her, to all of them? Was her life just one big lie that culminated in her not even being the daughter of Sonny Corinthos?

-.-

She gripped the messenger bag draped over her shoulder a little tighter as she slowly eased her way forward in line. She was beginning to regret her decision. She was remembering it all. She was remembering her mothers loving stories. The games she would play with her Aunt. Those relaxing days spent at the beach with Cassie. The extravagant shopping spree Michael had taken her on for her fifteenth birthday. She thought of every good moment she had in California before somehow her mind was on him, she was thinking about him and how safe he had made her feel, even if it was only for a moment.

_**The white flakes fell softly around her gently lulling the small child into a calming sense of security. It was amazement mixed with awe that kept the child walking further into the park. She had never seen such an astonishing thing as cold falling from the sky. She walked along a moment longer before she looked back, sure her mother would be just in her grasp. Not seeing anyone she turned her body fully around as she surveyed the area. She didn't see the tree she was by, or the stones that lined the ground. She didn't even see her mother. She wanted her mommy.**_

"**_Mama," The small voice inaudibly called. _**

_**She didn't see anyone. No one was coming towards her and suddenly she was cold, freezing to be exact. Her fingers were numb and she wasn't quite sure she had a nose any longer. Her throat was parched and it hurt to breath in the cold. Tears began to build in her eyes as her icicle like toes slide across the frozen ground. She was scared, frightened and she felt alone. She wanted her mommy. She wanted the warm comfort of her mother's arms around her and she just wanted to cry into her arms.**_

"_**Mommy." Her tiny voice was muffled out by the wind as her sobs picked up. **_

_**Her sobs were the same, always just a little softer and a little more choked out. She was beginning to panic. She was so ready to give up, head down and tears flowing she watched her feet unable to look up knowing that her mother wouldn't be there. The cold winds swept up her jacket causing the small blonde to go falling to the ground, bottom falling roughly on the snowy ground. She let out a strangled sob as she attempted to stand only to fall once again. **_

_**-**_

_**He walked upon the child, all bundled up in a black winter coat, blue mittens, and a blue scarf wrapped securely around her neck. Here strawberry blonde hair was tied back in two messy pigtails with her hat not more than ten feet to her left. Walking to where the hat stood he bent over and grabbed it, eyes catching a quick glimpse of her face before standing. Her nose and cheeks were a cherry pink from the cold, while her small crystal blue eyes, puffy and bloodshot, were streaming with tears. **_

_**His chest tightened a bit as he approached the child. Scanning the area he say no one, not a single person or clue as to whom this little girl belonged to. He felt a tug at his heart as he thought of the kind of parent stupid enough to let such an innocent child sit crying in the snow. Bending down he squatted in front of her, elbows resting on his knees with hands folded in front of him grasping the hat.**_

"_**Hi," The man soothingly spoke as he watched the child.**_

_**She said nothing as she lowered her head hiding her eyes from him. She didn't think this man was that scary, but her mother had always told her not to talk to strangers.**_

"_**I thought you'd like to have this back." He held the hat out to her in hopes she would take it. The girl didn't move an inch. "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. Just giving you your hat back."**_

_**She looked up at him, eyes still cloudy with tears. He looked like the man in the pictures. Slowly she stood up, walking the step or two towards him and took the hat from his hand. Silently she attempted to put the hat back on her head, but doing so was only a little difficult with clunky gloves on.**_

"_**Mind if I help?"**_

"_**Mommy said never talk to strangers." The blonde girl mumbled through tear filled eyes despite her slight recognition of the blonde man.**_

"_**Your Mommy sounds like a smart lady. My name's Jason." He watched as the little girls eyes lit up just a tad as he said his name. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but the girl didn't flinch as he fixed the hat on her head.**_

"_**Thank you." He heard the child mumble. He had been hoping she would tell him her name so he could get someone on finding her parents, but she didn't seem to be giving it up.**_

"_**So where is your Mommy?" A quick shrug of the shoulders from the child told him she was unsure of that detail as he continued his questioning. "What about your Daddy?"**_

"_**Mommy says he has to work to keep people safe." She replied as she began to shake a little. It seemed that the little girl was not as immune to the cold as his own nephews and niece were and seeing the child shiver made him realize just how cold out it truly was. **_

"_**I know your Mommy told you not to talk to strangers, but it's very cold out. How about I take you to get some hot chocolate while some people to look for your mom." He extended his hand to the child as he himself stood up. He wasn't sure if the girl would go with him, but there was no way he would leave the girl in the snow.**_

"_**Okay." Her voice was tiny and strangled once again but her eyes seemed to have dried up some as she extended her arms up in the air.**_

_**Recognizing the motion Jason bent down once more to scoop the child into his arms. He had unzipped his and placed the small blonde up close to his body while wrapping the coat around her. He felt the child rest her head on his shoulder as her breathing began to deepen. He felt the cold material of the girl's coat up against him and could only guess how cold she really was.**_

_**It was a sweet sight for any onlooker to see, as they would figure that he was the child's father keeping his little girl warm after a day in the park. Yet that wasn't the case at all. The now sleeping girl in his arms wasn't his daughter, in truth he didn't even know the child's name, all he was concerned with at that moment was keeping the girl warm and finding her mother.**_

She remembered that day. The feeling of being in his arms, that feeling of safety she had felt while he held her. She remembered it, and she could almost feel it again. She had been so close to feeling it over the weeks she had spent in Port Charles. Looking out at the planes she froze. Maybe she could have it all. Perhaps if she stayed she could have the father she always wanted. Maybe, just maybe her dreams could become reality.


End file.
